You Can Call Me Isabeau
by KiKi74
Summary: Fed up with Bo's mistreatment of Lauren, her Succubus takes control. This is in no way connected to Lost Girl and or parties.
1. Chapter 1

You ever have one of those days when you get up, and you really don't want to do anything but lay in bed? Well I won't be getting a day like that today. Super dope has gotten his ass into another problem, and of course, Bo wants to go help. Why can't we go to Lauren's? We are Dark Fae helping the golden boy of the Light Fae again.

It would work for me. The law about Light and Dark getting it on would suit me well. Then I wouldn't have to touch or ride him again when Bo does.

That's the life of this Succubus sharing a body with captain stupid. The man is thousands of years old. So he's old enough to clean up his own shit. Damn I saved him after the Dawning. I didn't want it to become a recurring theme. That's why Bo is on her own with this mission. I will sit back and watch and bear witness to another long ass, and boring case.

How he ever made detective nobody has ever explained. Probably made it as a human cop. They probably never found out that he is Fae, and if they did, he probably ate them.

I get it. She's pissed at Lauren. But what kind of friend leaves a human friend behind with maniacs, or the likes of Evony? She stews every night thinking of what they are doing to each other. I can tell you that they are not doing anything. Lauren's aura is always dark when it comes to the Morrigan. There is nothing but contempt there. But Bo sees more. I laugh at how young she is, considering how old I am. Physically. Emotionally. Lauren loves us and Bo can't see that either. Embarrassing to share a brain with the brainless.

It is those same emotions that saved Lauren from the Lich. In the sex club. I never once laid a hand on her. Well if you count the third time we all made love. That was all me, and damned if she thought I was Bo, I enjoyed myself. Then my dipstick Grandfather called.

What the fuck could he want? He's the Blood King. Older than dirt, why did he too need Bo to fix things? Work on cases, he could solve? I never once heard him say anything bad about Lauren. He couldn't anyways. I'd ram his tongue down his nose.

I have been the one that has been saving Lauren. It was never her injections that sustained me enough to not kill her. It was all her. Her smell. Her taste. Her warmth. Her touch. Her faith. Her acceptance of what I really am. Her love.

Think about it, would human Science be able to fix a Fae's hunger? She's brilliant but no. I did that. The moment I saw her, I knew I had to see more of her. Bo was dumb getting up and leaving her naked in her bed, I wanted her over, and over, and over, and over again. Who gave a fuck about the Ash? The way she kissed and licked our body, there was nothing sinister or devious about it. But again I am older than Bo. So I never get mad over petty shit.

So here we are sitting on Kenzi's bed. Waiting for Lauren. She finally called her and I was excited until she mentioned wanting to help Dyson stave off death again. Again! Who cares if he dies, he's not who we want. What the fuck has he ever done to help us? Yes he was the first Fae that we didn't kill after sleeping with. I did that too. I did that so Lauren wouldn't be afraid of the monster I thought I was. I wanted her to think she was helping me medically, when she was helping me psychologically. Bringing my confidence to an all time high.

I hope she's not planning on sleeping with Lauren on this bed. It doesn't have the same bounce and comfort that our bed does. We'd fall off of this putrid thing. It's rusting. I never want Lauren sleeping on anything like that.

She deserves silky sheets, with the softest of blankets on top. Man what I wouldn't give or kill to be her body blanket right now. But nope. I'm sitting here tapping my feet waiting for her to come. Cassie has been here and mumbling something about wanting to fix my memory issues. What issues? I never forgot anything. Bo is just using it as a crutch to be an ass. And they are all falling for it. Well except for Lauren because would you believe she's our Dr, and if Bo wanted pity, she could tell her. But then again, Lauren might see that lie.

I think Bo lost her balls somewhere inside of Tamsin. Although she has yet to sleep with her, something about her aura around Lauren disturbs me a bit and I can't quite put my finger on it. I should have just drained her in Brazenwood, and none of these thoughts would be necessary. I should have drained everyone but Lauren and mom.

Lauren because she's my love, and mom because she's a don't give a fuck Succubus like me. Oh and my mother. Which means someone that knows who my father is. Whomever he is, as dark as my thoughts get, he's a straight bastard, but a part of me likes that.

This damned rambling Oracle won't shut up for shit. My ears perk up when I hear distinct heels on the stairs. My nostrils flare up at her smell. Her perfume and her shampoo. Damn Evony has been hooking her up alright because she looks delicious enough to eat.

So she gives Bo and Cassie the run down. Apparently Bo is going to recognize people she knows that fit intos Dyson's past. Well shit, lets get the show on the road and hope he has a gf. A blonde, drop dead, gorgeous girlfriend. Ooo finally this dull ass shit is about to get good.

He we are. In Dyson's clothes and we have his favorite body par too. I don't know why he's so proud of the thing, my pinky is bigger and longer than this thing is.

We skip forward past the bullshit and holy crap Lauren, I mean Flora can sing! Ok. I need to buy her more of those skimpy little outfits she's wearing. Mmmmmm.

Ok. So every time I look into a mirror I will see Dyson. But who cares. I am finally alone with Lauren. No annoying kiss ass Kenzi. No Trick. No Dyson, not really. No Evony. Just us. She threatens to stab me and that's hot too. We lunge for each other and kiss.

Slap. Ouch. But it's making me aroused at the same time. Down boy! Not you. I say slapping Dyson's penis back down. We talk about her wanting to return to her meadow. No. Lauren. I mean Flora can't leave. We've only kissed so far, and I want more!

She pulls on my pants, I pull her to me and we dance. So close. Kiss her again. Kiss her. I know you don't need my protection, but you will always get it.

We kiss again! Yes! I walked away and she followed me. Now! Now we are in our bed. You can disguise it all that you want, but my ass knows how it feels. We are stripping each other. I can't take it anymore and flip her over. There is a mirror on the far wall. Don't look at it. Don't look at it.

I shake my head and I swear my eyes turned a deeper blue the deeper I pushed into her. I closed my eyes and let Bo do the rest, I don't want to see how bored Flora looks with a penis inside of her. It's heartbreaking because all I see is Lauren. I'm on the bottom again, and we are talking and then there is a hard knock at the door. Sounds like Vex, but who cares or knows. Eventually I knock him out and put the ugliest shoes any woman has ever seen on Flora.

Her eyes and mood changed as she kicked me to the floor. I chase after her and find her kneeling over a dead body and her hands are different. I hear Bo try to talk her out of succumbing to the dark side. I find it hot personally.

She swings, kicks and swings at me again. None of it hurt of course, it tickled mostly. We lunged at each other again, and this time, she looks more like Flora again. She's nearly crying and I'm trying to hold my shit together to keep from crying. She's sorry for what she has become. Sounds like somebody I know. She just wants to be free. Like someone else I know. Bo tried to pull the shoes off but they wouldn't come off. Suddenly she's shot in the back and I can see the bastard. I want to break out into full Succubus mode, but I am supposed to be a wolf, so there is nothing that I can do to save Flora.

There we were. Kneeling down at Flora's grave after Bo had dug the hole and buried her. She had even gone back to Flora's room to grab something clean to dress her in. I licked my lips when I saw her underwear again but was soon disgusted when I realized I was ogling a dead woman's body.

Snapping out of it and refocusing I waited for Bo to pick out the box, and flowers that she was going to place on her grave once it was all done.

I honestly didn't know why she was putting so much effort into all of this. We didn't know that woman. She was another one of the women Dyson used his shitty wolves mate for life line on. But we were so close to going home that I decided I could bide my time and push through it. Just as I had in Dyson's memories but with some minor adjustments.

I didn't care about this case. Nor did I care about any of the bullshit cases Bo worked with Dyson on. If she wanted to see Lauren she could have gone and seen her without needing a bullshit excuse. Like Kenzi once told him, he's his own police dog so why would he need Bo for anything? Oh wait. My mistake. He wanted Bo's help the same way Bo wanted Lauren's medical expertise. As a reason to sleep with her. To see her. To inhale her scent. Pathetic.

Just pathetic. We have been attracted to Lauren since the first time we heard her voice when she said "I'm sorry. The Morrigan insists on seeing her".

We mentally insisted too. We mentally insisted that one of these assholes in front of us staring like we were some kind of infected animal, would give us a reason to see her. Alone. To look at her. Suddenly our chance had finally arrived when the punk said "Lauren needs to examine the girl".

Holy damn if she wasn't the most beautiful woman we had ever seen. We had noticed her out of the corner of our eye but to see her with both eyes...hell there is no other way to say it, we wet our panties with arousal.

My mouth had always watered for her. Sharing a body with Bo, I know hers did too. Even if her anger contradicted what she wanted. She always wanted Lauren. Hell here we are still in Dyson's dream burying a woman, Bo pictured as Lauren. But as you can imagine my part of the show was different.

When it came to sleeping with Flora. I made one adjustment. I ripped his balls off and used my fingers to penetrate her. I wanted Lauren and I would never insult her by using a thousand year old penis to do it. It's probably why she died. If she had been sleeping with Dyson she probably already had some kind of Venereal disease. I will have to ask Lauren to check us once we get out of here.

When Bo looked into the mirror and imagined Dyson was sleeping with Flora. All I saw was Lauren. Forget the seven years of bad luck when you break a mirror voodoo. I shattered the hell out of that glass. Although I am currently struggling to get that image out of my head. It is so time to go home. Ok. Ok. You buried her, now let's go Bo!

"Bo"...

Wait that wasn't my voice. That wasn't even Bo's voice.

That was...No! No! It can't be! Not again! Damn it! Have you ever wanted to kick your own ass? Well I have and do. That moment is right the fuck now! I turned my head slowly into the direction the voice came from.

I fell. I fell in the fresh dirt. It's Lauren! Damn it! She sacrificed herself, **again**! I've had it! I've had it with Bo! I've had it with her stinky dog! I've had it with this bullshit dream! I stood up and screamed and Lauren retreated. She retreated from me! Me! I'm not the threat! Bo is. Bo has always been the only threat standing between me and the woman we both love and adore.

I was fed up if you couldn't tell by now. But I wasn't Bo. If Lauren is here, then Cassie must have left. Damn Dyson and that damn shoe. I woke up.

Jumping up out of his memories, I yanked the probes off, immediately turning to Lauren. I don't even know how to get her out but I knew me and knew what I was about to try.

"Don't cut the string..or something like that, Lauren mumbled, over and over again.

I bent over and kissed her pushing my Chi into her mouth. C'mon on baby. Wake up.

It worked. She woke up and called me Bo again. Hell if I cared because she was about to kiss me again. It was slow and delicious.

I looked around. I wanted to see if anyone was in the room besides us. I didn't know where that bitch ass Cassie had gone and frankly I didn't care, but I would be paying her a visit very soon. I looked at the mirror and noticed I wasn't supposed to cut Lauren's string. I never needed to. I'm a powerful Succubus. All I ever needed was my mouth to solve most of the Fae bullshit.

"Bo...Bo is it really..you? Lauren asked me softly.

"No". The Succubus gently shook her head.

"Then who are you? Lauren asked.

"You can call me Isabeau. Now are you ready to go? The Succubus asked gently.

"What? Where are we going? Lauren asked.

"I am taking you home Doctor". Isabeau said picking the Doctor up.

"What? What about Dyson? Lauren asked.

I swallowed hard in my anger. That pissed me off too. Dyson didn't even like Lauren and she had helped him so many times.

"Don't you worry about him. I'll fix it". Isabeau said carrying Lauren down the stairs.

The Succubus walked slowly and carefully as not to bump Lauren's legs and feet on anything.

"You didn't bring your medical bag right? Isabeau asked.

"I brought the equipment upstairs, and my medical bag is on the couch". Lauren said trying not to blush from how tenderly she was being carried around.

The Succubus walked over and bent Lauren over the couch. "Grab it". She said softly.

"Bo...". Lauren said with worry. She didn't know what was going on and it bothered her.

"Please call me Isabeau".

"Isabeau. We really need to save Dyson. They will kill him if we don't". Lauren said.

"No". Isabeau said.

"No? Lauren asked. She had never told her no before.

"No we will not be going. You are going home. I will go and talk to the Una Mens once I get you settled at home". Isabeau smiled warmly. Fuck them. They can wait.

Lauren sighed. She was not about to argue with the Succubus. She knew this was the Dark part of Bo. She had seen her more times than anyone in their group had. Whatever was about to go down. Maybe it was better that she went home. She was human and vulnerable to the Una Mens. They were the reason she ran all of those months ago. She wondered why Bo's Succubus didn't surface back then, but she couldn't worry about that now. She seemed to be in a hurry so Lauren grabbed her bag and walked towards her.

Isabeau held her hand out and Lauren took it. She never trusted anyone in the Fae. Or in the bullshit group Lauren was trying to protect.

"How did you get here? Isabeau asked.

"One of Evony's guards drove me". Lauren said digging into her pocket for her phone.

"Don't". Isabeau said walking Lauren over to Bo's Camaro. Opening the passenger side door, she gestured for Lauren to get in. Taking Lauren's bag from her she gently set it down on the backseat floor.

Popping the trunk the Succubus pulled some tools out and walked to the front of the car to pop the hood. After ten minutes she shut it and walked to put the tools back. Sixty ticks my ass.

Pulling some hand wipes from the glove compartment she cleaned her hands and turned to the Doctor. "Ready? She asked.

"But Dyson...

"Stop it Lauren. You're going home. I will take care of that". Isabeau said starting the car and slowly pulled away. Once they were on the road she sped up. Once they passed sixty miles per hour she mentally patted herself on the back. Bo had no faith in her own abilities to fix anything she laughed. It was too out of date for the Succubus' taste but would serve her purposes until she found something better. Preferably another muscle car but sleek and sexy.

Thinking of Bo had triggered a mental struggle and no matter how much Bo protested, her answers weren't good enough for the Succubus to relent. She really didn't have an argument. Who had protected Lauren from the Lich? Bo had watched him take Lauren away from her and hold her down on a table before she relented so why would the Succubus relent now?

Human Lauren had come to Bo with the weight of the Ash's orders on her shoulders. She knew about Vex a lot more than Bo did. But all Bo thought about was going after him and nearly got her ass kicked. Leaving a remorseful, deliciously tasty and naked Lauren in her bed. Didn't even give Lauren a chance to explain herself. But yet she gave Trick and Dyson plenty of opportunities to explain about Saskia who was really Aife. Their mother! But most importantly their Succubus mother! What could a blood sage and his trusty dog teach her about being a Succubus? Hell they don't even know who her father i, so why try and protect her when she kicked ass all on her own?

Now when human Lauren had gone to Taft's and Bo left her there. Lauren had stayed with the Dark and Bo had left her there. Didn't even question why. All Bo could think of was getting Lauren into the same stanky ass bathtub she hadn't cleaned since the last time she had taken a bath.

Human Lauren had gone against everything she knew and for just about everyone that she knew. Bo's claimed human, her dog, Hale and their grandfather.

Human Lauren had just gone into Dyson's memory. For a man that hated her. Hated everything about her. Hid her from Bo. She hadn't forgot that argument Bo and Dyson had when he admitted he had been tracking Lauren but lost track of her. Bo just shook her head and told him not to apologize but to just go and find her. Isabeau laughed mentally when Bo found Lauren at Evony's party and Bo didn't even call to tell him that she found Lauren. Good. Let that bastard keep chasing his tail. He had always been an ass to Lauren and deserved to be humiliated. Like he had humiliated her in front of Bo on the couch at the Dal and she still didn't defend her. Didn't offer an apology, just a half assed explanation.

No more Isabeau mentally bristled. Lauren wasn't just in love with Bo. She was in love with her too and she was going to make sure she got all that she deserved. Bo would just have to sit and stir. Just like Isabeau had to sit, lay, stand for all the losers she slept with over the years trying to pretend it was love. Isabeau thought she was a monster. They really aren't, they just didn't like those bastards and thought they deserved to die. Kyle had been cheating on her and she overlooked it. He had to die too. All the rest were either plotting to kill Bo or her adoptive parents.

Isabeau had surfaced every time Bo and Lauren made love. Lauren never kicked her out of her bed or gotten out of bed. That's why Isabeau relented at the sex club. She did remember the first time she touched Bo. She wanted her then, but knew they had other business to tend to first, and Bo hadn't even known what her Succubus could do. She just thought she was a killer. Well her actions nearly led to Lauren's death. Going to sleep and leaving Lauren exposed to the Fae to help Dyson escape death. So what? Let him die. He would let Lauren die. Isn't that the real reason he never told Bo he knew where Lauren was? It wasn't just to have Bo temporarily to himself, he wanted Lauren gone. He hoped the Una Mens would kill her so Bo would fall out of love with Lauren and back in love with him. Stupid dog. Bo always thought of Lauren when she was sleeping with him. Isabeau should know, she was there. Look at who she thought of when she was in his dreams!

That was over. Lauren was Isabeau's priority and everything about Lauren would remain her priority. It was Lauren who told Bo she was a Succubus. It was Lauren who taught her how to control her hunger. It was Lauren who helped her most in her fight against Aife. Aife would have kicked her ass otherwise. Isabeau didn't know of the Koushang and hell if that thing wouldn't be sexy in bed. Sure Isabeau would cough for a few minutes, but she would always get over it. It was Lauren that stopped Taft from killing anymore Fae or humans. Dyson just got the leftovers from it. It was Lauren who had shed blood, sweat and tears over her abuse of and from the Fae for five years. Bowed to them. Just because they cursed Nadia. Those days are over. They would be bowing to her now. Bowing to everything that she would ask for from here on out.

"Which way? Isabeau asked after they had pulled into the parking lot of the Dark Fae compound.

When Lauren pointed, the Succubus turned slowly and drove to the nearest entrance. Bo had gone to the compound many times but even the Succubus didn't notice where the Doctor had been directing her to.

They finally parked and the Succubus went to open the car door for Lauren. Extending her hand she waited for the Doctor to take it.

"It's ok Lauren. I'm Dark remember? Isabeau smiled. She wasn't afraid at all but it irked her that Lauren looked at her in such a distrusting manner. All Bo's fault. For letting Lauren think and feel that way. For allowing Lauren to stay with the Dark when all she needed to do was kick ass and Lauren would have been free. It was Bo's fault for not noticing Lauren felt like she was still a prisoner. A slave. A commodity. Sure there was no chain around her neck anymore, but Bo left her there to be dragged around by an invisible one by Evony. That was over too.

Lauren gently lead the Succubus to her private quarters. She cringed knowing how she would react once they reached it. Having been in Afghanistan Lauren had seen worse sleeping quarters.

She heard Isabeau take a deep breath. They both knew not to expect first class anything from Evony. Look at her Dark Fae party. She had killed the bride, groom and wedding party after she crashed their wedding. Closing her eyes and taking her own deep breath Lauren finally opened the door.

Isabeau walked in first. She never trusted Evony and never would. Lauren had already been protected but she didn't know it yet.

The Succubus walked around and looked at everything. Above everything. Under everything. Inside of everything, even Lauren's closet. When her small tour was done, she turned back to the Doctor.

"Lauren...

"Let me explain". Lauren said.

"I know what you are doing Lauren. Just answer me one question". Isabeau said softly.

"Ok? Lauren said and braced for the question.

"Are you happy living here? Isabeau asked.

Lauren laughed. She was expecting her to ask something else. The truth was she wasn't happy living there, but it would do for what she was plotting to do.

"Lauren". Isabeau said softly pulling Lauren from her thoughts.

"No Bo...Isabeau. I am not happy living here. The only thing I do like is the labs. Everything else is horrible, out of date or stolen". Lauren said.

"Ok. Are you ready for my next question? Isabeau asked. She had mentally logged Lauren's other answers.

"Yes". Lauren said softly looking around the room. This one was going to be harder to answer. She knew the Succubus would be furious either way.

"Are you here to protect Bo and earn your freedom from the Morrigan? Isabeau asked.

"Yes but I...". Lauren started.

"No buts. That's all I needed to know. Please come with me". Isabeau asked extending her hand to Lauren again.

Lauren took her hand, albeit reluctantly, but she did. She knew where they were going now and things were about to get nasty. Perhaps even violent. She knew Bo had been as equally jealous as she was angry when Lauren had decided to stand back with the Dark. She didn't know how her Succubus felt about it, but was sure she was about to find out.

They walked slowly but swiftly. Lauren took it as the Succubus way of trying to stay calm but knowing she was furious at the same time to get there. To get to the Morrigan. To Evony.

Bursting into Evony's office, they found her looking over some papers.

The Morrigan sighed. "What the hell is she doing here?

"Who Lauren? She's Dark remember? Isabeau bristled.

"Not Dr. Lewis. You! What are you doing here? The Morrigan asked standing up.

"That's right you always dealt with Bo, but you have never dealt with me". Isabeau said slowly.

"Do not threaten me Bo. I'm your boss. I own your ass". The Morrigan laughed.

"As I said. You have always dealt with Bo. You've never dealt with me. I'm Isabeau. You don't own my ass, but you may kiss it whenever you like". Isabeau laughed at the last part.

"Bo. Isabeau. Succubitch. Succuslut. What do you want? I'm busy and I'm sure Lauren has a lot of work to do too". The Morrigan spat.

"Dr. Lewis doesn't much like violence, but that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass right in front of her, if you don't do as I ask". Isabeau said.

"You haven't asked me anything! The Morrigan groaned.

"Lauren likes it here. So you will leave. Right now and be assured once you are out of this building and off the grounds. You are never to return. Whatever you have hanging over her head is no longer of use to you. Lauren will be free and she will be highly protected. By me". Isabeau said.

The Morrigan scoffed. She thought Bo was slow and didn't remember anything about having a sponsor. Forgetting that Bo had an inner Succubus. Damn she mumbled.

"Isabeau we've never...". Lauren said.

"I get it. I'm not Bo. You wouldn't just sleep with anyone. Especially not with someone as horrible as this bitch is". Isabeau said turning to leave for the Morrigan's bedroom. She was stirring on the inside. She was ready to tear the place apart but Lauren liked it so she kept her cool.

"Now wait a minute! The Morrigan screamed running after them.

The Succubus and Doctor were already in her room by the time she caught up with them.

Isabeau had already torn into her desk. The lock was so cheap it only took her seconds to open it. She found the contract and pulled it out to read. She knew she needed to find the fine print for any of this to be binding in the Fae world.

_"The above listed shall remain sole property of the Dark Fae until said sponsor dies or this contract is destroyed"._

"Wait Lauren? You've never signed this yet? The Succubus asked.

"That's what I have been trying to tell you. I'm not officially Dark". Lauren said softly, and stood at a distance.

"You're here because of us right? Because we are Dark? Isabeau asked.

Lauren didn't say or do anything, but look towards the ground.

"I understand. But you are still staying here since you like it, and Evony is leaving". The Succubus said.

"You can't make me leave, if you can't catch me". The Morrigan said running away.

"Ah ahh ahhh. No running in the house". Vex chuckled using his Mesmer to hold The Morrigan in place.

"Vex. You saved me a trip". Isabeau said.

"Well if it isn't Bo the Energizer Succubunny". Vex laughed.

"Let the Morrigan go. I will only ask you once". Isabeau said.

"You can't tell me you give a damn about her". Vex said trying not to laugh.

"Oh I don't but she will suffer under my doing, not yours". Isabeau said.

"Fine. Fine". Vex said lowering his hand.

"Now. Lauren will be free should you die, or I burn this contract. Which one shall it be Lauren? Isabeau asked.

"I don't want to see you kill her". Lauren said.

"Always the Doctor. The contract it is then". Isabeau said as she threw it into the air. Vex and Lauren both jumped back as she set it on fire with her mouth.

"When...when did you learn how to do that? Vex asked stuck in place.

"I have always known". Isabeau said watching the paper fall to the ground.

"What do you think of this room Lauren? Do you like it? Isabeau asked.

"No". Lauren said.

"It is settled then. The whole place will be redone to your specifications. Write them down for me and it will all be remodeled". Isabeau said.

"Isabeau...". Lauren said.

"Wait do you want to live here? You don't have to. I can arrange to have a brand new house built! Isabeau said softly.

"I do like the lab though". Lauren said.

"Everything will be taken care of Lauren. Brand new everything". Isabeau said.

"But this is my compound. My building! The Morrigan snapped.

"Not anymore. This is Lauren's building and she will stay here as long as it takes to get her house with a lab included built". Isabeau said.

"And where am I supposed to sleep? The Morrigan asked.

"Six feet underground if you keep trying my patience. Do not make up another contract like the one I just burned either". Isabeau snapped.

"The Elders won't allow a human to live on Dark Fae territory". The Morrigan snapped.

"I don't give a damn besides once you leave, you will never set foot into this building again". Isabeau said touching the wall as it lit up. The light went around the room in a line and stopped back at her hand.

"You are making a big mistake". The Morrigan said.

"Get out. Now. If I tell you again, Vex here will be carrying you out". Isabeau said.

"I don't think she's playing love". Vex said.

"Idiots. I'm not a buffoon. I won't be giving up my building. I stole it fair and square". The Morrigan said.

"It's already done. Bye". Isabeau said pushing the Morrigan out of the window.

"Isabeau! I asked you not to kill her! Lauren screamed.

"She's not dead my sweet. Are you Evony? The Succubus laughed looking out the window.

"You will pay for this bitch! The Morrigan said holding her bleeding jaw.

"Vex". Isabeau said.

"I'm going. I'm going". Vex said turning to run.

"Come here". Isabeau said.

"What? What do you want from me? I never harmed the Doctor, although I did insult her about not being able to keep up with you like Dyson does". Vex rambled off. He was trying to think of anything else he could confess to.

"Come here Vex. I won't ask you again". Isabeau said waving him over to the window.

Vex walked over slowly to the Succubus. He knew everything she was doing was for the Doctor and he wanted no part of it. They were Fae but didn't have self healing powers. Lauren was the only good Doctor that they knew. The only good Doctor that worked on humans and Fae. After what she did to Taft. They all but tiptoed around her. Especially when she was in her lab.

"Fix this window". Isabeau said.

"What? Sorry love, I don't do windows". Vex said.

"You will, or I will do so much worse to you, than I did to the Morrigan". Isabeau said and pointed to Evony who was finally back on her feet.

"I don't do windows! Vex said again.

"You're the help. You will fix this window or fly out another window and I will throw you out, by your balls". Isabeau said.

Vex groaned and lifted his arms. He watched as the pieces were lifted off of the ground and placed the window back together.

"That will do for the night. Now get out". Isabeau said. They all jumped when they heard the Morrigan scream from the doorway.

"What the hell is going on? Vex asked.

"That would be the Morrigan. I warded the building. If anyone besides Lauren or myself touch it without our permission, it will melt their hands. Evony must have one hell of a scar from the scream". Isabeau laughed.

"Shit". Vex said.

Lauren and Vex looked on in amazement as Isabeau walked over and sealed the window that still had cracks in it.

"But...but I live here too. I do business here". Vex said.

"Not anymore. Bo may have trusted you in her house with Lauren, but I don't. Now get out and do your business elsewhere. But tell your friends, if you have any, that Lauren is highly off limits. Any Fae besides yours truly that tries to harm her will die instantly. If you so much as touch her, you're dead". Isabeau said.

"Wait. What? When? Lauren asked. She did feel their kiss was a bit different, but she didn't expect a spell.

"My Chi my love. It will always protect you from harm from now on. You needn't fear the Fae or even humans anymore". Isabeau smiled warmly.

"Isabeau that was unnecessary". Lauren said softly.

"You going into Dyson's memories was unnecessary! Isabeau snapped. She wasn't angry at Lauren. She was angry at Bo. Bo just allowed too much bullshit. Then tried to spin it around as all Lauren's fault.

"But what about Kenzi and Dyson? Lauren asked.

"I will go and take care of them. Do you have food, wine and beer here? Or do we need to go shopping? Isabeau asked.

"No the fridge is fully stocked and so is the wine". Lauren said pointing towards the wine racks. That's one thing Evony was good at. Keeping the liquor stocked. One Dark Belch was like drinking a six pack.

"You will be fine here Lauren. I promise. Anything you need. You just ask". Isabeau smiled.

"I'm fine. I'm fine for now". Lauren said.

Isabeau had walked over to Evony's closet and found some brand new sheets. She had Vex walk them to a bedroom that had never been used.

"Fix this bed up". Isabeau told him.

"Hey now I fixed the window. I really don't make beds. Not even me own". Vex said.

"Fix this bed". Isabeau said again.

Vex was insulted now. He walked by Lauren and had barely grazed her before he screamed in horror.

"Mother. Father. It burns". He screamed as his shirt sleeve caught on fire.

"I told you she is _protected_". Isabeau said.

"Screw this. I'm outta here". Vex said after he made the bed in rapid speed.

"Tell anyone of anything that I have told you besides Lauren being off limits, and I will drain you from wherever you are! Isabeau screamed after the Mesmer.

"I want no part of you people! Vex screamed back.

"Isabeau". Lauren said taking a seat in the nearest chair.

"Sorry Lauren. I had to do it. Once I got Evony to free you, you would be a target. Especially in the Fae world". Isabeau said.

"What am I? Some kind of freak now? Lauren asked.

"Not at all love. I only warded you in case someone tries to harm you. The Fae can always thrall a human to hurt you. I had to protect you from them too". Isabeau said.

"But Kenzi...

"I know I'm going to deal with that right now". Isabeau said softly.

"Nobody will come here Lauren. You're safe. You are however free to go wherever you wish and you will still be protected. If you need to treat someone it will be fine because you can touch them. They can't touch you without your permission of course Doctor. Here are keys to every car outside. Use them at your leisure". Isabeau said opening a nearby cabinet.

"What about you? Lauren asked.

"I will never touch you Lauren. Not unless I am helping you get up, lay down or sit down. Not unless you ask me to touch you". Isabeau explained.

"Ok". Lauren said softly. This was a lot to take in. Had Bo known that she could ward Lauren? She couldn't debate it much, because Bo had never given her chi before, she had only taken it to save Dyson. Isabeau however was quite aware of her powers and if Bo didn't know, she knew.

"I do need to go. But I will check on you later. Ok? Isabeau asked hopefully.

"Ok. I will walk through the building and see what I need if anything.

"You won't have to be here for long Lauren. I am sure there are some brand new houses that haven't been completed yet or we can shop on the internet for one. That's if you don't want one built from the ground up. Or I can set you up in a hotel. I just thought you wanted to stay here for the moment because of your love of the labs". Isabeau said.

"Here is fine. I just...I never thought...

"You never thought you would be free. I get it. But you are Lauren. I know the warding was out of line. I can always remove it if you want. I just did it because there is a lot I need to do and I want you protected while I do so. I wouldn't trust your safety to anyone else. They really can't come in here. I didn't claim you, I just put 24 hour protection around you". Isabeau explained. She knew from Lauren's talk with Bo that she never wanted to be owned.

"I get it". Lauren said.

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure that you understood". Isabeau smiled.

"I do. You can go. I will be ok". Lauren said softly. She could always tell when the Succubus was ready to go and kick ass.

Lauren watched as the Succubus smiled softly and walked out the door. She knew it worked and that the place was now empty because they had seen the guards running after Vex who was waving them behind him.

She could now work on whatever she wanted to work on without having to worry about Fae rules and laws. She knew the Elders and Evony would still be pissed but for the moment. She didn't care. She was finally free. Literally free to go and come as she pleased.

_**Una Mens lair.**_

"Where is Bo? Kenzi whispered to Dyson.

"I don't know. I thought she would be here by now. Maybe they are having a hard time getting her to wake up". Dyson said looking down at the Red String of Fate.

"Bo is with Lauren. They are bound to figure it out. They saved you before, they will save you again". Kenzi whispered.

The Una Mens had been checking the time and waiting for the Succubus to show up for hours. Kenzi didn't like the Keeper at all. That bitch was cruel and ugly as hell.

"Time has run out. Remove the human first. The wolf can watch as we execute her". The Keeper said.

Dyson and Kenzi gasped when they saw Bo come out of nowhere , with her back to them, and immediately started draining the Una Mens.

"Bo? Where the hell have you been? Kenzi asked. She gasped as the Keeper was the last to fall dead to the ground.

The Succubus laughed and slowly turned around. "I only killed them for Lauren. I have no interests in saving either of you two jackasses".

"Oh balls. It is her Succubus". Kenzi said.

"Don't sweat it Kenzi. She saved us before remember? Dyson said as he stepped towards the exit.

"My my what do we have here!? The goth and the wolf. Silly Bo. Girl has a Succubus like me inside of her and didn't see the auras of attraction swirling around the two of you. Although the human did confess, Dyson hid it like the bitch he's always been". Isabeau laughed.

"You told Bo about that? Dyson whispered.

"Ahh I can hear you and yes she did. The same day you called when we were at Lauren's and the Valkyrie had gone missing. I didn't understand the emergency about that, but whatever". Isabeau explained.

"Kenzi". Dyson groaned.

"It is ok. Bo forgave me". Kenzi sighed.

"True but you wolf. Well you are just a walking penis ride to Bo". Isabeau laughed.

"Are you going to get us out of here? Kenzi asked.

"I wish I could kill you. Like the way you left Lauren out there in peril. But since she believes in saving lives, I won't kill you". Isabeau answered.

"But you killed the Una Mens". Dyson snapped.

"They threatened Lauren. Bo may have been content to live with that threat, but I never forgot". Isabeau said.

"But she couldn't stop them before. She tried. She even had to heal from it". Kenzi explained.

"Bo's afraid of me. She's afraid of using my full power. I have no reservations about anything that I can do. Which is why I'm out of here. I have other matters to attend to". Isabeau said turning to leave.

"Can you at least unlock the door. Then Dyson can push the door open the rest of the way". Kenzi pleaded.

"Girl you could have been out of there hours ago. All the wolf had to do was shift and break the cage. Maybe it's your constant arousal for him that made him stay put". Isabeau laughed.

"You...you could have gotten us out of here? Kenzi gasped.

"Kenzi let me explain". Dyson said.

"Shit. Now I know I have to get out of here. I hear a tired ass lie coming". Isabeau laughed as she walked out.

She laughed again hearing them argue back and forth. Climbing into her car, she smiled. "And now for the Blood King".

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Isabeau**_

As I pulled out of the parking lot, I looked the car over. It was nice in a way, but not for me. So I popped into a car dealership and bought a new car. A 2019 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat Redeye. I broke her little record of sixty ticks in a matter of seconds. I did get the guy to agree to ship Bo's car to the Dark Fae Compound. Lauren would take good care of it. I sent her a little number of her own to drive too. What kind I sent, is for another time.

I had returned to the clubhouse, showered and changed clothes. Then I went shopping or shall I say, I stole some new clothes. For all of the bullshit cases Bo and Kenzi worked, she never had much money. Not me. I need to look nice. It's part of being a Succubus. Look how Aife looked when we first met during that speed date. She even told me that she don't work. If she can look like that without working, the sky is the limit for me.

I stopped by a local salon and had my hair restyled. Sorry the ponytail look was never my thing. It has always been Bo's though. She mainly got up and got dressed. Or at least that's how I remember it, and I would know.

Once I checked my appearance, I was off to see my dreaded Grandfather. Dude is a straight up dud, and shadier than any Fae I ever fought. Lies to Bo as easily as he breathes, and she overlooks it. Not me. Living inside of her, I have witnessed every moment that she did. Most of disgusted me too. That's when she had to fight harder to keep control. Bo has always been afraid when there is nothing to fear. Fear of becoming a monster. Has she seen our reflection? Gorgeous. Fear of losing Lauren. But the dumbass lost her anyway, and why? Stupid Fae shit, or Kenzi. Either way it is still stupid shit.

From now on, I am the Fae shit. All that I need to be. There is no need in working for people that can defend themselves. She even got her ass kicked by Oscar the Grouch a few years back. I just want it on record that was Bo's loss. She wanted to leave Lauren, I wanted to stay, but since she got her ass into that mess, I left her to it. I cut the motor and climbed out of the car. I walked straight up to the entrance and nearly pulled the doors off the hinges.

_**The Dal Riata**_

"Everybody out! Isabeau screamed. Large crowds ran out the front, side, and back doors.

"Some of them haven't paid yet! One lady screamed.

"Take it out of your ass, and get out! Isabeau screamed. The woman looked for Trick, and when she didn't see him, she grabbed her things and left.

"Trick! Stop hiding! I know you are in here! Isabeau screamed.

Trick slowly rose up from behind the bar, and looked around the room. It was just the two of them now. He had already heard about the Una Mens from Dyson. This is why Bo needed to be watched. To be warned when she makes silly mistakes like killing powerful Fae like that. But Dyson had been failing him on that assignment, time and time again. He tried to teach the wolf how to handle a Succubus. But Bo was proving to be a lot more unstable than Isabeau and Aife combined.

"Get out here! Isabeau screamed pointing towards the ground.

"Bo listen, I'm glad you made it safely out of Dyson's memories". Trick said.

"Trick you owe me more than this! Cassie screamed as she ran up the stairs.

The Succubus growled and the Oracle shook her head. "Now I can explain".

"Explain? You can't even explain that outfit". Isabeau laughed.

"You're in a good mood. Good". Cassie said.

"Silly girl. You have pissed off the wrong Fae". Isabeau said seriously.

"I did a favor for Trick and Bo. So technically, I've done nothing wrong". Cassie said holding her hands up in innocence.

"Nothing wrong!? You left Lauren, alone! She could have died. Luckily for you she's alive. Unluckily for you, I'm not as forgiving as Bo". Isabeau said slowly stalking the woman.

"I didn't want to face the wrath of the Una Mens. I didn't want to see any of that shit! Cassie screamed backing away.

"You should have feared my wrath more. What did your dumbass think? That Lauren could go into Dyson's memories and come back alive? Unharmed? So you just left her there! Isabeau screamed, and her voice busted a few bottles.

"Trick? A little help here". Cassie said.

Trick was trying to slither away himself. "I'm sorry".

"Stand where you are Trick! Isabeau snapped.

"She's crazy Trick, almost as crazy as A...". Cassie choked out.

"Say her name, and all you will see is my fists taking your eyeballs out! Isabeau said holding Cassie high in the air.

"Are you going to kill me or not? Cassie asked.

"No, but I do have a plan for you". Isabeau smiled and turned and threw the woman behind the bar. Her body crashed into every bottle on the top shelf.

"Isabeau! Trick screamed.

"Hey I didn't kill her, but what I have in store for her is a lot more fun". Isabeau smiled wide.

"I don't have to do anything for you! I only helped earlier because Trick bargained with a lot of powerful Fae". Cassie snapped holding her dripping, bloody head.

"Cassie". Trick said.

"Silence! Isabeau said.

"What is it now? Trick asked.

"I was going to have Trick do this. But Cassie doing this tickles me. You will go and find the Succubus you just thought of. I don't even need to mention her name. Now, you will either live, or die. But even if you die, it won't be at my hands. Now go find her! Isabeau screamed.

The duo in front of her were running into each other trying to get out of each other's way. Isabeau laughed hysterically at the sight.

"Now as for you Trick. You and I are going to have a long, long talk. Right now". Isabeau said.

Trick stood stiff, and turned back around to sit in the chair that Isabeau had just pushed into the middle of the floor.

"Sit your ass down! Isabeau screamed.

Trick slowly sat. "What do you want to know".

"We all know Cassie just went to find Aife. I know you know where she is. But that's not what concerns me most because Mayer will want you dead for sending his niece after her. Given you're the one _hiding_ her right? Isabeau laughed.

"Bo...". Trick said.

"Call me that again! Isabeau said holding Trick's neck in her hands and squeezed tightly.

"Isabeau". Trick choked out.

"That's better". Isabeau said dropping him back on the chair.

"Where is Dyson? Trick asked looking around.

Isabeau laughed. "Where is Dyson? I have been trying to drain that bastard for years. But Bo has a weakness that I don't".

Trick shook his head. He thought Bo was softening. She was working with the gang trying to find the Helskor shoe. How did she ever allow her Succubus to take over? She had always been afraid of her. He thought she might be dead inside of Isabeau. But the Succubus clearly had no wounds or lacerations. The fact that she wanted Aife of all people found, is not a good thing either.

"Fitzpatrick are you listening to me!? Isabeau snapped slapping him on the back of his head.

"Do not touch me like that again! I am still your grandfather! Trick snapped with his face now deep red.

"Unfortunately that's true, and since I'm getting bored of this place. Tell me where this Wanderer is. You see how you fucked up was letting Bo go into Dyson's memories, which means I went to". Isabeau said.

"I don't know where he is". Trick sighed turning away from the Succubus.

"Lying. Lying. Lying. How the fuck does Bo put up with so much of your bullshit? You have been lying since we showed up. You and Dyson. So obvious to me but, Bo is blind to it, or likes being dense". Isabeau snapped.

"Leave it alone Bo! Trick snapped.

"That bastard is the reason I'm Dark. You are going to help me find him. Either you can tell me or Aife will when she returns. Now how many pissed off Succubi can you handle all by yourself?! Isabeau snapped.

Trick squeezed his eyes shut. "I cannot". He shuddered.

"Ok then we will sit here and wait for Aife to show up and drop Cassie, dead, in front of you". Isabeau laughed taking a seat.

"You can't stay here. I do have a business to run". Trick snapped as he rounded the bar.

"For once in your little bitch ass life, family is going to come first". Isabeau said downing a bottle of Vodka in one gulp.

"Bo has always come first to me! Trick snapped again. He almost wished Aife was there to take the Succubus mind off of him.

"You have been lying to us since day one. Bo may have not been reading your aura, but I always have. Like I'm reading it now, you are stalling. Probably thinking of a way to throw me into a Dark dungeon or some shit far away from here. But chin up Grandpa, Lauren is all over that compound". The Succubus laughed snatching a fresh bottle out of Trick's hand.

"Bo what you done now? Trick asked

The Succubus tsked.

"Fine. Isabeau what have you done now!? Trick said raising his voice.

"That's right. Put some respect on my name. I understand it was Grandmother's too. I have done nothing but be me. Someone you will never like, but that's not my problem". Isabeau said taking a drink.

"What did you do to the Dark Fae compound? Trick asked as he paced back and forth. He needed to know in case he needed to take steps to prevent an all out war in his bar.

"I fixed it up". Isabeau laughed.

"Just like your mother. You never take anything seriously". Trick groaned.

"If you really want to know what I did to it, go and try to enter it". Isabeau winked at the man.

"You warded it? You don't know how to do that! Trick said looking the Succubus up and down.

"Like hell that bitch doesn't! Evony screamed as she walked in with her hand in a cast.

"Thanks for the compliment Evony". Isabeau laughed as the duo watched the Morrigan walk in.

"What happened? Trick asked.

"I tossed her out on her ass, and she tried to come back in". Isabeau laughed again.

"Is she telling the truth? Trick asked of Evony.

"Unfortunately yes. I told the Ash a long time ago, that this Succubus is too dangerous". Evony snapped never stepping near the Succubus.

"Blah. Blah. Blah. I allowed that bitch to live". Isabeau said waving her hand around.

"And you also stole Lauren from me. There has to be repercussions for that! Evony snapped looking at Trick.

"Lauren has been free since Lachlan died. But Hale was too busy scratching his nuts to do anything about it. Bo too. But I have fixed all of that". Isabeau said seriously.

"What are we going to do about her? Evony asked.

"With the Una Mens dead, we have bigger problems". Trick said.

"Don't you have...you know? Evony whispered raising a brow at Trick.

"They don't call him Trick for nothing. I already found that seed and destroyed it. The Una Mens are never coming back. Those bastards deserved to die. And what the fuck kind of Blood King needs six Fae to do his bidding? I am all the Fae you need, that is, if I liked you". Isabeau laughed.

"You had no right to disturb my vault! There are things in there, that you mustn't toy with! Trick snapped.

"My birthright is my right to do anything that I want to fucking do". Isabeau said throwing the empty bottle at Trick, and laughed when he ducked.

"Can you not break up my bar? Trick asked.

"You fuckers are boring me. Just tell me what you know about the Wanderer's whereabouts, and I will be on my way". Isabeau said.

_**Lauren's POV**_

Isabeau had been right, when she warded the compound, she also unlocked every door that Evony had locked. I had showered and spent most of the night exploring the place.

Once I slept enough to my liking, I was up and walking around again. Vex didn't lie when he said he lived there too, because I found sex toys and other things in one of the larger rooms. If this was really going to be mine to do with as I choose, I am going to clear the building of that stuff.

I ate as I walked. Most of the food Evony did have, was starting to spoil or had already done so. Evony didn't provide many meals to me, but Isabeau had left me money she found to spend at my leisure. I marveled at everything. I was learning on the go. I was happy not having to sift through book after book, like Trick and I had done over the years.

I was deeply surprised to learn that I didn't need to eat much to be full anymore. I deduced that was the affects of Isabeau's Chi. When I woke up, I had new muscles everywhere. My hair was a bit longer too. Once I put it up in a ponytail, I felt a little more like myself, but everything else about me hadn't changed.

I am not in anyway now thinking the Fae is tops, but from what I saw of Isabeau last night, she certainly is. Bo had always feared her, but I never did. She was never dismissive. Never cruel. Never once mocked me for being a human.

I didn't think of any of that once I knew I needed to go into Dyson's memories to get Bo back. I would have done that for anyone, and Isabeau apparently didn't like it at all. She had enough and took over. I know she would never hurt Bo because she'd have to hurt herself. She reminded me of the stories I have heard about her mother, ruthless. But not with me.

I haven't even gone to the second floor yet. But the day is still early, and for once I have time to myself, and I am going to take it.

_**Kenzi and Dyson.**_

"Since Lauren is Bo's weakness, we need to get to her, so that we can take her to Bo and fix all of this". Dyson said as they climbed out of his car.

"Lets hope so. But you know Lauren, she's probably deep in a Science problem. It won't be so easy to get her to leave". Kenzi following closely behind Dyson. He might not fear Isabeau, but that doesn't mean Kenzi doesn't.

"Ladies first". Dyson said and growled when the doorknob burned his hand. He was thrown away form the building and landed on his back.

_"Try again. I dare you". The Succubus said._

Dyson called her bluff and tried with his other hand, and it was burned.

"Where are you? The wolf growled.

_"Somewhere not giving a fuck about you, or your little friend". The Succubus laughed._

"Is she even here? Kenzi asked looking around.

_"No, but I left a few surprises for you. So unless you want them, I'd advise that you move the fuck on. Oh, and you've been warned". The Succubus laughed again._

"Dyson c'mere". Kenzi whispered as they moved farther away from the building.

"You have Lauren's number right? Can't you call her? Dyson asked.

"No Lauren left her phone after she went to Taft's. I have never gotten the new one. Only Bo knows that number". Kenzi answered.

"Shit. Then how are we going to reach Lauren? Dyson growled lowly.

"Bo and I snuck in here when she found out she was Dark. Come with me and we'll try that door. I am sure _this_ Isabeau doesn't know about that". Kenzi said as she pushed Dyson around the back.

The two walked as slowly as they could, and crouched down as much as they could. Who was to say Isabeau wasn't there, and if she was, there would be no stopping her if she thought Lauren was in danger.

"Ready? Kenzi whispered.

"Go. Go". Dyson said and stood back as Kenzi walked towards some stairs.

"Owww. Oowww. Shit! Shit! Kenzi screamed.

_"I warned your dumbass". Isabeau laughed._

"Kenz? You okay? Dyson growled. He couldn't do anything but pick her up, and scream when his hands hurt.

All of his life, Dyson had been Fae. A powerful one at that. But Bo's Succubus managed to harm him. Him. He had always been and tried to be a friend to the Succubus. He had assumed she cared for him too since she brought him back after Bo's Dawning. But Bo's Succubus wasn't like his wolf. She wanted no part of him, and he wasn't aroused at all enough to determine if the Succubus was there among them, or far away like she said.

"You are trying to find her scent aren't you? Kenzi asked while she shook her feet and waited for Dyson to take her burnt boots off.

"Yes but I am not finding it. If Isabeau did this, then Trick must know of a way to reverse it. We have to get to him". Dyson growled as he ran to his car carrying Kenzi.

The woman sat stiff in Dyson's car. The last time she saw Bo, she was about to go into Dyson's memories to help him. The Succubus must have helped herself gain control and wasn't giving it back to Bo, where it rightfully belonged.

She thought about everything Bo had said recently but if she was honest with herself, was it really Bo she had been talking to? Any of them had been talking to? Bo had disappeared and when she returned she was off to everyone. She thought when they were in Lauren's apartment that was her Bo. The one that got jealous about her kissing Dyson, so when did she start liking Lauren again? You wouldn't be jealous over someone if you didn't love them.

"Did you really have to tell Bo about our kiss? Dyson asked.

"She deserved to know, and I know how much she loves you. I didn't want there to be tension among the three of us". Kenzi answered.

"Well I should have been the one to tell her". Dyson said.

"And you didn't". Kenzi replied.

"Shit! Dyson growled.

"What happened? Kenzi asked.

"Either we walk, or you are going to have to drive us". Dyson growled.

"Dude. Are you seriously telling me that you can't use your hands right now? That Bo's powers are stronger than yours? Kenzi asked.

"I keep telling you Kenzi. That is not Bo! It's her Succubus and she must have tapped into powers, Bo doesn't even know about yet". Dyson said.

"She does now". Kenzi said climbing out of the car to walk around to the driver's side.

"I hate driving without shoes. Oh, since you're a cop, my license was suspended a long time ago". Kenzi said.

"That's why we are about to use these". Dyson said turning on the sirens.

"Shit balls, this is going to be awesome! Kenzi clapped with glee. Now she could run red lights and the Police wouldn't stop her.

_**The Dal Riata**_

"So the big bad Succubus needs our help? Funny wouldn't you say Fitzpatrick? Evony laughed.

"Bitch I don't need you. You are only alive because Lauren asked me not to kill you". Isabeau laughed slapping Evony's chin. She smiled wider when the force burned her a little.

"Will you kill her for me? Trick asked.

"Hell no. You aren't worth the trouble". Isabeau laughed.

"You are wasting your time here. He's never going to tell you who Rainer is". Evony laughed.

"Evony don't. Please". Trick said.

"Tell me now, or I will drain the both of you, and tell Lauren that I got hungry". Isabeau said.

"Better his ass than mine. He won't tell you who Rainer is, because he knows where he is. He's afraid of him too". Evony quickly answered.

The Succubus growled and lifted Trick into the air. She shook her head when she read his aura. She was starting to see the day he and Isabeau married. Trick didn't want to go on a honeymoon, because he felt it was beneath his status as King to be away from his peasants. The day Aife was born. Trick had been on an errand, and was in no rush to get back home to meet her. The three of them walking with Aife holding Isabeau's hand. Trick kept swatting her other hand away from his so that she couldn't hold it.

Aife talking and laughing with a dark haired man. His hair was longer than hers. Isabeau wasn't sure who he was. They had suddenly been separated. Days later, Trick and the dark haired man had been talking. The next thing the Blood King knew, Isabeau had been murdered. Word got back to him that the murder was intentional.

How he started the Una Mens. He wanted them to be his law enforcers and when it came time for him to face justice, he fled, and hid in the Dal. He called the Una Mens anonymously to tell them that he knew where the Succubus was that they were looking for.

_"Take her away. I cannot have her here, the risk on my life is too great". Trick said._

_"We will grant you the rest of your life for your help in capturing her, unknown one". The Keeper said._

When Trick had been left alone, he spoke privately to himself. "I'm sorry Isabeau it had to be done. Aife has murdered too many Fae, and they would come after me in retaliation".

Trick started writing in a book and what young Isabeau could make out was that Trick cursed Rainer to a train but that's not where he was really going to be sent. Before he could finish the rest of the passage, he was interrupted.

"Evony's right. You're afraid of him". Isabeau bristled as Trick struggled to breathe with her death grip around his neck.

"Bo..put me down...". Trick coughed.

"Bo is not going to save you! Isabeau snapped.

"Aife...". Trick choked out.

"Say Aife again and you will die right here! Imagine trying to make Bo think she needed to fear her own mother, when in fact she should have snapped your neck! Isabeau screamed.

"Isabeau". Trick squrimed again.

"Will be avenged! Like mom had been trying to do! Isabeau said as her eyes flashed blue.

The Succubus dropped the Blood Sage when they heard something hitting the floor. As expected the Succubus had murdered Cassie or knocked her out. They had no time to figure out which one.

"You called? Aife said seriously as her eyes flashed blue.

"He did it. He had grandmother killed". Isabeau snapped angrily.

"Please tell me that you mean Trick? Aife said popping her knuckles.

"No Rainer did. When he was laughing and talking to you, he thought if he killed grandmother, and married you, that he would rise in rank as King with you as his Queen". Isabeau answered.

"How the fuck is that possible? Aife snapped.

"Word had gotten around that Trick was thinking of stepping down as King. All Rainer needed to do was marry you. Since the Fae stay married for thousands of years. But he didn't count on you going on a killing spree. Trick found out what Rainer did and cursed him, so that he wouldn't kill him too. Trick also sent him away so that you would never find out, that he basically saved Rainers life. He just never expected you to have a child". Isabeau explained.

"But he cursed him to the death train". Aife said.

"That's not where he is though. Is it Trick? Isabeau snapped stalking the man.

When the Succubus touched him, he finally answered in a language, he thought, none of them knew.

"What the fuck did he say? Evony asked. She had started to leave, and when she saw Aife coming, she had to come back in.

"Hidden away deep inside of the Dark Fae Compound". Isabeau and Aife said in unison.

"Lauren!? Hello Succubitch, do you not remember that? Evony asked.

"You lied when you said you didn't know who Rainer was. It makes sense why he's my sponsor because I was an heir to Trick's throne too. Only problem is, I would never marry him". Isabeau said coolly.

"I only inherited the compound, I never went looking in every rat hole". Evony said honestly.

"Lets go Trick". Isabeau said holding him up by the back of his vest. The young Succubus laughed when she heard a scream.

"What the hell was that? Evony asked.

"Probably this Rainer touching something that belongs to me". Isabeau laughed.

"Why do I have to go? Trick asked.

"Because Lauren has to know why I want you dead. And why _now_". Isabeau laughed as she carried the man out.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kenzi and Dyson**_

"Ahh mama always said put alcohol on it". Kenzi smiled as she grabbed a bottle of Vodka.

Dyson walked around. Something was off. Very off. He looked at the tables, at the floors, the ceiling, and behind the bar.

"Shit! The wolf finally snapped.

"What? You know I always need my Vodka". Kenzi said downing her third shot.

"You don't understand Kenz. The Succubus was here". Dyson growled in anger.

"Well yeah. Even though she's in her Succubus form, she is still Trick's granddaughter". Kenzi said rolling her eyes. Sometimes Dyson wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Not Bo's Succubus, Aife". Dyson growled slamming his hand on a table.

"But I thought...". Kenzi froze.

"We did. She must have gotten free somehow. Trick!? Trick are you here? Dyson screamed into his lair. Nothing.

"Are you sure it's Aife you smell? Kenzi asked. She hadn't moved from her spot. That Succubus would be even more pissed off than Bo's is as the moment.

"I would know that scent anywhere. Oh and you didn't tell Bo that we saw her mother too after Taft's did you? Dyson asked.

_"You just did". Isabeau laughed._

"How the Fae is she doing that?! Kenzi asked setting her bottle back down.

"I don't know but this isn't good. New plan. Lets get out of here". Dyson growled again. This was not going to be easy at all. Things with Bo could get tense, but they always made up. Especially in ways that pleased him most. He wasn't sure why the Succubus was everything Dr. Lewis lately since they had slept together more than a few times since they all left Taft's, but all he needed to do was to get Bo to take control and everything would be back to normal.

_**Isabeau and Aife**_

"He is going to be so pissed off and bruised". Aife laughed.

"That's exactly why I put his ass in the trunk, and why I am driving so fast". Isabeau laughed as she sped up even more.

"He deserves that and so much more". Aife laughed pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Mom I'm sorry about Kenzi and Dyson. Those idiots never told Bo that they saw you or knew where you were. I smell Trick's hand in this too". Isabeau said.

"I tried to warn you about them Isabeau. Well I tried to warn Bo. Once Trick gets something planned in his head, he only needs to tell Dyson and he will follow it down to every detail". Aife replied.

Isabeau sighed and took a deep breath. Bo was so easy when it came to Dyson, Trick, and Kenzi. But horrible as shit with Lauren. Imagine being mad one of them for the same thing but not the other. It wasn't about love either, she just wanted to hurt Lauren like she had been hurt. Who the fuck does that shit? Lauren is the best thing that has ever happened to them and Bo was too stupid to notice or care.

He knew about Aife and said nothing until he had no choice but to. Then she slept with Lauren under the same pretense of protection and stayed mad at her after the fact. How was protecting Bo from Aife not the same thing as Lauren trying to protect Bo from Vex? It wasn't. Silly ass. The Succubus growled and slammed on her brakes once they reached the compound.

"Shall I? Aife asked.

"No I will get that bastard out". Isabeau said as she climbed out of her car and popped the trunk.

"Isabeau listen to me". Trick pleaded. His face was candy apple red. He looked flushed with marks from Isabeau's spare tire all over his face.

"I will not listen to another lie from you. You lie about every fucking thing. Your wolf just told me about you hiding mom. So your time talking to me is over". Isabeau snapped angrily dragging the man towards the entrance.

Isabeau silenced everything around her. She needed to focus. The building was huge. So huge she hadn't checked every room and closet before she left Lauren there. The Doctor was close, she just needed to find her. She closed her eyes for two seconds and saw where she was.

It was something she would talk with Lauren about. She wouldn't hide things from the woman she loved. Secrets lead to bullshit and she never liked shit, even from a bull.

She should have come forward sooner. Before Bo lost Lauren. Before she saved Dyson after her Dawning. Before Hecuba when those bitches nearly killed the Doctor. Before Lauren experienced any heartbreak at the hands of her alter ego. But she's here now, and damned if Bo was going to ever get another chance to fuck things up again.

She finally did the one thing Bo didn't admit to doing, she freed Lauren. Anything the Doctor wants is or will be hers as soon as she wished for it. Longed for it. It suddenly struck the Succubus that she didn't know much about Lauren's past except for her other name. She wondered if that was something Lauren was using to shield Bo from. Imagine a human Doctor putting her life on the line for a self-absorbed, Fae brunette.

A loud noise was heard as Isabeau threw Trick head first in the room where she knew Lauren was. She didn't hear any voices which pleased her because Rainer must be dead, and that would be funny and welcomed news.

"Lauren? Are you ok? Isabeau asked gently.

The Doctor was bent over a dark haired man. He had been burns all over his arms and hands. She laughed knowing he must have touched Lauren and or wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't do anything. He came up behind me, then I felt a warm sensation against my back and that's when he screamed". Lauren explained.

"Hey. Hey you. Wake the fuck up". Isabeau laughed as she slapped the man. She pulled Lauren away from him when his eyes opened.

"Bo? Bo is that you finally? I knew it, I knew you'd come for me just like you promised so long ago". Rainer smiled from the floor.

"My name is Isabeau and hell if I came for you. I don't even know you". Isabeau laughed at the poor fool.'

"But I remember a dark haired Succubus". Rainer frowned.

"What kind of crack has this idiot been smoking? Isabeau laughed.

"But my Queen. We have known each other for centuries". Rainer said sadly.

"You mean me don't you? Aife laughed stepping forward.

"What the hell? I have missed a lot. There are two Succubus. One named Isabeau..that can't be, and Aife? My friend, it has been years". Rainer smiled.

"Easy mom. These things must be done delicately". Isabeau said gently pushing the growling Succubus back.

The women circled the man as Lauren stood watching. She was a bit confused but knew in time Isabeau would explain things. Especially something concerning her mother and the man on the floor. This can't be good, she thought internally.

"Lauren you must understand that he has to die, and so does Trick". Isabeau said with her eyes flashing blue.

"Bo, no! Lauren said.

The Succubus sighed and looked at the Doctor over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Isabeau. But why must they die? Both of them? Lauren asked. Trick was still frozen in place and the man on the floor looked just as lost.

"This bastard on the floor killed my grandmother. Knowing this and fearing for his own life, Trick helped him flee by cursing him to a train, he never got on. As punishment for Mom trying to avenge her death, Trick handed her over to the Dark, like a slave". Isabeau snapped as she kicked the man in the head.

Lauren frowned at Aife, she knew that feeling all too well. Being locked in a dungeon not knowing when you were ever going to get out. The Succubus never looked up, never said a word. Lauren could see the blue in both of their eyes.

"Are we going to stand out here all day? Vex whispered.

"Shut up. This is getting good". Evony giggled from the door.

"Get in here Vex and Evony! Isabeau screamed and the sound shook the floor beneath everyone.

"Now now. We had no part in this". Vex said nervously.

"What happened to you? Lauren asked.

"When I brushed by you the other day, it burned some skin off of me arm". Vex said pointing to a large bandage wrapped around his arm.

"Have a seat or join this bastard on the floor". Isabeau growled.

Lauren jumped when she heard Kenzi scream.

"Does everyone want an ass whipping today? Isabeau laughed.

Aife was tired of waiting and drained the man on the floor and set her sights on Trick. She didn't know his mother but knew he was a son of a bitch. He had no idea how often she screamed while chained in the dungeons. Screaming in frustration. Screaming for her mother. Screaming to be set free. Screaming to keep her mind and senses in tact.

"Isabeau? You want to remove your hold? Aife asked.

Isabeau snapped her fingers and her blue eyes returned to brown. She went over to Lauren.

"I'm sorry. It had to be done". Isabeau said gently.

"I understand". Lauren nodded.

"I hope you do. I know this is why you stayed with the Dark. To free Bo from the Dark. You didn't have to do that Lauren. You didn't have to risk your life for hers yet again. I'm a big girl, I can protect the both of us, and most importantly, I can protect you. Which is why I gave you my Chi, to protect you from bastards like that". Isabeau said pointing to Trick and Dyson, who just entered the room.

"I don't need your protection". Lauren said staring into the Succubus eyes.

"You want me to remove my Chi? Isabeau frowned. She knew Lauren could take care of herself, she just never trusted the Fae, even though she is Fae.

"If you are going to kill Trick, I'd prefer not to be here". Lauren said.

"Then take my car and go wherever you want". Isabeau said pulling her keys from her jacket pocket.

"I can't do that". Lauren said shaking her head no.

"Please Lauren. I don't want you walking anywhere. I know when you look at me, you see hurt and pain at Bo's hands. If you need to get away, at least I know you won't have car trouble. It has a full tank of gas and an envelope full of money under the driver's seat. Please take these Lauren. I want you to be comfortable and happy. So if you need to get away for awhile, I will understand". Isabeau said holding the keys up.

"I do need some air". Lauren said.

"Then take it and as much space as you need. As much space as Bo promised you. As much space as you deserve. I would never claim you Lauren. I don't own you, just the Chi inside of you". Isabeau smiled.

Lauren smiled noticing that Isabeau remembered their break talk. She had almost forgotten everything she did and said with Bo, that her Succubus was there too.

"Move! Isabeau said snapping her fingers and everyone moved as she rolled out a long red carpet for Lauren to walk out of the building on.

"Keep your growls to yourself wolf". Isabeau said as she was immediately in his face as Lauren walked by her. She inhaled the Doctor's scent as she walked by and moaned when she left the room.

"Delicious". The Succubus said licking her lips and made sure Dyson saw her.

"Bo! Bo come back to me! Dyson pleaded.

"Dumbass dog. She was never yours, so how can she come back to you? Isabeau smiled widely.

"Bo loves me. I know she does. She will". Dyson snapped pushing Kenzi behind him.

"She won't. She loves Lauren. We both do and since I'm in control, you can forget about Bo". Isabeau laughed.

"I know she loves Lauren, that's why I've been fighting for her. She could love me in time". Dyson said.

"The day after Evony's party, Bo didn't shower. She wanted to keep Lauren's scent all over her. That night the Una Mens caught you two fucking, she was thinking of Lauren. That's why her eyes were closed. She was thinking of Lauren in your memories. _Yours._ Now does that sound like someone that will soon come to love you? And because of your penis? Isabeau laughed. She knew every word was hurting the wolf just as her actually hitting him would.

Dyson growled until his eyes rolled over. She hurt him and they both knew it. Lauren walked out of there literally on a red carpet and Bo's Succubus was treating him like a throw rug, wolf style.

"Let me try". Kenzi whispered.

"I heard you Kenzi. How the hell did you two even get in here? Isabeau laughed.

"The doors were wide open so we ran". Kenzi replied.

"Ahh I see". Isabeau said as she snapped her fingers and the building shook from doors slamming.

"How the fuck are you doing that? And more importantly, get the hell out of my building". Evony snapped.

"How about you get out of Lauren's building. Do you want to walk or fly again? Isabeau laughed.

"Retreat. Retreat". Vex said.

"Vex I thought you got enough the other day". Isabeau laughed pointing at his arm.

"I didn't want to come, she forced me". Vex said nodding towards the Morrigan.

"I did not, you came on your own". Evony snapped.

"I'm tired of the lot of you, now get the fuck out of my sight! Isabeau snapped her fingers again, and that only left her, Aife and Trick.

"Mom if you are going to kill him, then kill him. Lauren knows it needs to be done". Isabeau said never looking at Trick. He never deserved it again. The lies were over and all of his bullshit was about to come to an end.

She walked over to Rainer's body. He was the reason Lauren had been there. The reason she wouldn't come home. How silly was Bo not to see that Lauren was staying, because she had yet again dumped another one of her problems on the Doctor.

That was all over now. Lauren was gone again. This time literally on her own free will. But the Succubus wasn't sad much about that. She meant what she said. She does love Lauren, and she would never want to own her or force her to do anything that she doesn't want to do. If Lauren was going to come back, it would be on her own and not being pressured or spoken nasty to, to guilt her into coming back. That's something Bo would do.

Then she thought about Trick, all things Fae lead directly back to him. There was no mistaking that he had his little hands in everything. The Ash. The Una Mens. Hell she'd even bet Evony was once an ally of his, although she would never admit it.

From what she understood Rainer wanted to be King with either Aife or Bo as his Queen. Fae marriages lasted thousands of years, Rainer would bore Isabeau in the first five minutes. His stone age language bored her just a few minutes ago.

No she wanted someone exciting and up to date. She wants Lauren.

"I'm done Isabeau". Aife said throwing the Blood King dead in front of her.

"It had to be done". Isabeau said softly.

"Then why do you look like someone kicked you in balls that you don't have". Aife said gently walking over to her daughter.

"Lauren didn't want him to die. He had to though. He can't be trusted. I want her mom, but I know she will always look at me and my life as death, death, and more death". Isabeau said.

"So make her think otherwise". Aife said.

"We are Fae mom, it is what we do". Isabeau said making quotation marks with her fingers.

"Isabeau we are Succubi, we can have anyone we want. But looking at you now, I know you would never want to do that to her. So make her understand that you aren't a killer, unless you have to be. Trick and Rainer both deserved to die. For humans and Fae alike. They were evil men. Trick just got by because he looked harmless. But his blood was cursed. Hell it flows in us, and we aren't out to kill each other or put each other in dungeons". Aife explained.

"Family ties". Isabeau said.

"Which is why you sent that stupid ass Oracle after me, am I right? Aife asked as they walked out of the compound.

Isabeau sighed as they stood on the steps.

"Yes I know you told Bo you don't want to talk about it. But I'd really like to know who my dad is. I am sure he's the reason, I can snap my fingers and anything can appear or happen". Isabeau said.

"He was a bastard Isabeau, believe me you are better off without him. He makes Trick look like a priest". Aife answered.

"I don't want to see him, that's a whole lot of problems, I don't need. I just want to know who he is. So I can do some research on him. Lauren is gone for who knows how long, and I need to keep busy". Isabeau said.

"Hades. He's in Tartarus, and unable to leave". Aife replied rubbing her daughter's back. Isabeau felt things Aife was incapable of, love and compassion for others.

"Ok so I have a name. I just need to find a Fae encyclopedia". Isabeau said.

"Trick has thousands of books. But I can tell you that Hades has hundreds of powers. He's basically a God. So there is a lot you can do, that the rest of us can't". Aife said walking step for step with the Succubus.

"You are going to see him whether you want to or not". Tamsin laughed in front of them.

"Weren't you like five two days ago? Isabeau laughed.

"Valkyries age very quickly, and since I'm tired of sleeping in that bullshit clubhouse, I'm ready to take you to your daddy". Tamsin laughed.

"Isn't your mommie Kenzi around? Isabeau laughed.

"Say her name again like that bitch and I will kill you right now". Tamsin snapped. Kenzi was like a mother to her when she came back. She was a hell of lot nicer than Bo had been lately. Up until Bo saved her from Massimo, she was sure the Succubus hadn't cared about her at all. But there was love in the hug they shared and it was there when they kissed in Brazenwood.

"Nobody's scared of a last life Valkyrie. You could get run over by a truck and die instantly. Speaking of which, what happened to your truck again? Isabeau laughed.

"What happened to your Doctor? Tamsin mocked back.

"Dr. Lewis to you, and she's safe. I can't say the same for you though". Isabeau smiled.

"It's time to take you to daddy. I need money and clothes that actually fit". Tamsin said.

"Look Mom. She's still pining over Bo. Her aura is as blinding as Dyson's. It is no wonder Lauren...wait". Isabeau said with her eyes flashing blue.

"Just kick her ass, or kill her, and be done with it". Aife laughed.

"That kiss in Brazenwood. You told Lauren didn't you? Isabeau asked angrily.

"Somebody had to. Bo needed to be single then". Tamsin said.

"Dumb bitch. I was in that relationship too". Isabeau snapped slowly stalking Tamsin.

"I will see you at the Dal, Isabeau. I'd wish you good luck but it would be pointless". Aife laughed as she passed by Tamsin.

"Bo can't beat me. We already tried that". Tamsin laughed.

"Bo has a weakness that I don't". Isabeau said as she lunged at the Valkyrie.

_**Dyson, Kenzi, Vex and Evony**_

"Ok that was bullshit". Kenzi snapped.

"We are going to have to work harder to get to Bo. Find a weakness, she can't resist". Dyson said.

"You mean like your balls? Evony laughed.

"We need to present a united front". Dyson said.

"Me? The Morrigan? Join two dipshits that had her mother on your hands and still lost control? Evony laughed.

"You want your compound back, and we want Bo back". Dyson said.

"Ok. Talk to me". Evony said.

_**TBC **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lauren**_

Lauren had stopped by a hardware store and picked up a shovel and some gloves. She pulled out of the parking lot and dropped the top on the car. She drove two miles before she hit a stop light. Curious she stared at the light and suddenly it turned green. She did the same thing at the next red light, but didn't wait as long as the last time to make the light turn green. Convenient she thought. She knew it must be Isabeau's Chi, allowing her to do that.

Putting some music on, she sped up, dodging in and out of traffic. Well what little traffic there was. She pulled into a wooded area. Climbing out of the car, she grabbed the shovel and gloves. She walked a good distance before she slammed the shovel into the ground. After about ten minutes, she found what she was looking for.

Dropping the shovel, she pulled out a rather large footlocker with some effort. She threw the shovel into the back of the trunk. Pulling a large towel out of the backseat, she dusted the footlocker off, checked the contents and loaded it into the trunk. Wiping her brow with a clean towel, she looked at the sky and noticed it was later than she thought. Jumping into the car, she pulled off.

Not wanting to return to the Dark Fae compound, just yet, she pulled out the envelope filled with hundreds of dollars and checked into a hotel. Later when the lobby wasn't as full, she went out to retrieve her footlocker and washed it off properly in her suite. Once that was done, she knelt down and opened it.

There they were, her Army fatigues and medals. Tears softly filled her eyes, as she pulled out a small box that contained her medals. She smiled softly as she dug further and found what she was really looking for. A picture of her and her brother. They had taken it before she had been deployed. Tall, dark and handsome he was.

Was, Lauren thought. That's how she needed to think of him. Like she would never see him again. Her life was far more dangerous than any tour she had been on with the Armed Forces. Their parents had died years ago, that much she kept up with. But her brother was likely still alive and safe. The only mistake he ever made was the pipebombs. Other than that, he was very cautious.

She closed her eyes and kissed the picture. Silly really, but who was there to see her do it? She was alone. For the first time in years, she was alone but free. Isabeau is just a phone call away of course, but she wasn't sure how she felt about the Succubus yet. She had seen her many times. Probably more than most, but their time wasn't as long as it was with Bo.

Shaking both women off, she returned her attention back to the trunk. Old boots, her medals, t-shirts, and the rest of her gear. She gently set the picture on the coffee table and closed the footlocker. Grabbing some pajamas out of her duffel bag, she walked off to shower. When she was done, she poured a glass of wine and pulled a chair over to the balcony and stared out until she felt buzzed enough to finally go to bed.

After five years of going here and there, Lauren was finding it hard to unwind long enough to sleep. She was free and already struggling with her new status. She decided to get up and do some exercises. Stretching. Walking room to room. Pushups. Running in place. Anything that would tire her out, but none of it was working. She had so much energy, considering the long day she had. She gasped thinking about what could be causing this.

Had Isabeau not only given her, her chi, but mated with her too? No. She would ask to do that first. She is very cautious about everything when it comes to Lauren. She wouldn't mate with her without asking permission first. Besides if she wanted to mate with her, she could have the third time they made love. She shared control with Bo that night.

"Just lay down, close your eyes, and try not to think Lewis". Lauren laughed.

_**Isabeau, Aife and Tamsin**_

Isabeau was laughing at Tamsin with her broken bones and loss of teeth. She mocked her saying she can go back to having her meals in liquid form like she once told Bo. The Succubus hadn't even broken a sweat before she broke Tamsin's leg and had punched her repeatedly in the face. Aife stood back laughing. She was proud of her daughter and she hadn't even used her Succubus yet.

Tamsin groaned as she was thrown across the room and slammed hard against the wall, before falling to the floor.

"Hell no, you are not going to sleep yet". Isabeau said lifting Tamsin from the other side of the room. Stretching one hand out, she pulled Tamsin to her with her powers. She punched and kicked her in the stomach. She laughed when Tamsin spit up blood again. There was blood all over the floors and walls from their first five rounds.

Tamsin thought she could catch the Succubus or cast doubt in her, but that never worked. Bo barely caused her to sweat at Taft's but the Succubus was right, she was not Bo and held no weakness or sympathy for Tamsin's shortcomings.

"Telling Lauren about that ridiculous kiss, was dumb. We all know it meant nothing. You kissed Bo, and I wanted to vomit. Dumbass didn't stop to read Lauren's aura to see something was wrong for weeks. But I'm not that dense. If you ever come near Lauren, or speak her name in any form or fashion, I will know it, and I will assuredly kill you. But as it is you are living on borrowed time, and wasting mine". Isabeau said throwing Tamsin out of the nearest window.

"Damn Isabeau! Aife laughed as the glass shattered. She put her hand to her ear to see if she heard Tamsin scream on the way down. She frowned when it never came.

"Stupid shit. I should have spoken up, even if Bo wasn't reading Lauren's aura, that bitch snatching hair off of our head, should have been reason enough to go and see Lauren immediately". Isabeau said coolly.

"So talk to her about it. As you, not as Bo because Bo was the one she broke up with". Aife suggested. She loved moments when she could be motherly to her daughter. It was far better than Bo gushing about how wonderful Mary Dennis was, when Aife had to give her up to save her life. She wanted all of Isabeau to be happy, but that was going to be Lauren's choice.

"I can't yet. I promised Lauren all the space that she needed and I will always stick by my promises to her, which is why I allowed Tamsin to live just now. However, I don't care if she's scarred after this". Isabeau smiled.

Aife understood. She was trying to win Lauren's trust and affections on her own. She likely wouldn't do that if she killed everyone. But Trick was an extreme exception.

"Are you up for some fun? Isabeau asked.

"Always. What do you have in mind? Aife laughed.

"Those idiots are plotting to get Bo back. Imagine. Wanting Bo back. The same Bo that has been distant from all of them. She could care less about them or their feelings as long as Lauren is away from her". Isabeau laughed.

"So if they are trying to get Bo back, that means they are going to try and take you down or force you back inside". Aife said as she slowly paced.

"Don't worry about it mom. Bo won't be surfacing anytime soon. I allowed her control for far too long as it was, and we lost everything". Isabeau said watching her mother Succubus.

"Do you know how to find them? Aife asked.

"Just follow Dyson's wolf stank. Wherever he is, Kenzi will be. The Morrigan is another story". Isabeau laughed.

"I will go and get that bitch, if you round up the others". Aife laughed.

"Meet at outside of the Dal in an hour? Isabeau asked.

"You better know it. This is going to be fun". Aife laughed as they bumped fists.

**Dyson, Kenzi and Evony**

"That's your brilliant plan? You want to knock the Succubus out, with her bitch of a mother around? Evony snorted.

"It will work. I'm strong enough to carry Bo, so all we need to do is knock Isabeau out and get Bo to safety". Dyson explained.

"Idiot, she's not exactly in danger now is she? Evony shook her head laughing.

"Isabeau is evil, Bo is not". Kenzi chimed in.

"The Morrigan shouldn't be fooling around with idiots like the two of you. Your brilliant idea will get all of us killed before nightfall. I am out of here. Good luck". Evony laughed as she walked away, leaving Dyson and Kenzi alone.

"It'll work Kenz, I promise". Dyson said.

Kenzi rolled her tongue around her lips. On one hand, Bo could surface if Isabeau is knocked out and woken up again. But Bo going to sleep and into Dyson's memories, made Isabeau surface. It's a crap shoot either way. Maybe if Kenzi could get the Succubus alone, reason with her, and maybe Bo would fight her way out from under that bitch's control.

Kenzi didn't like the way she looked at her. The way she spoke to her. It's no wonder Bo has always been afraid of her Succubus. The bitch is unrelenting, and unafraid. Someone with nothing to lose is the most dangerous person on Earth. Her weakness is someone that they can't take, touch, or reason with either. Lauren would likely tell them both to kiss her ass, as they have never really liked her within a breath of Bo. She broke up with Bo, on her own. Nobody asked for a break but Lauren, now it was Dyson's turn. His chance to get their Bo back.

"I don't know Dyson. It's dangerous, she could wake up and kill us". Kenzi said softly.

"Kenzi this is the only way we are going to stop that Succubus". Dyson growled. Nobody was understanding his need to get Bo back. They had been sleeping together for weeks. He didn't care about the Succubus, but Bo cares for him. She must be going through hell right now. He has to save her, for there to be a them in the future.

"You're talking about knocking Isabeau out, forgetting you would be knocking Bo out too. Do you really want to hurt her like that? We know what happens when Bo feels threatened, Isabeau appears". Kenzi replied as she rubbed her chin trying to think of a better plan than this.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. You know Bo never stays mad at us. She will be hurt, but within a few minutes after that, everything will be fine. Then we will all be back at the clubhouse watching a movie or throwing some bottles back". Dyson responded as he gently put his hand on Kenzi's shoulder.

"Ok. But I want it on record that I didn't think of this, you did". Kenzi said.

"Don't worry I took a lot of notes, and it didn't sound like you were actually against knocking me out". Isabeau laughed now standing in front of them.

"Get back Kenz, I will handle her". Dyson growled pushing his friend behind him.

_"Get back Kenz, I got this"._ Isabeau laughed mocking him.

"What do you want? Dyson growled again.

"Your little friend is right, if you knock me out, I could surface again, since I surfaced when Bo was only sleeping". Isabeau laughed.

"What's funny? Dyson growled.

"She was using your body to make love with Lauren. The one human you actually hate". Isabeau laughed.

Dyson growled and bowed his head in disgust.

"You have never been that deeply inside of Bo. She loved it. She even moaned Lauren's name". Isabeau laughed watching Dyson violently scratch his beard.

"BoBo are you in there? Kenzi asked softly.

"What a stupid question. Of course she's in here. She just can't come out and play like you idiots want her to. I'm in complete control now, but don't worry, she's not suffering. Well other than seeing you two jackasses plot against me and Lauren". Isabeau laughed.

"Lauren and I have our differences, but she's a Doctor. She will never approve of you or violence". Dyson smirked.

"Bo hasn't been the only one to sleep with her. She approves of me in more ways than you will ever know or understand. I know her better than anyone. She has a past identical to mine, so we gel very well". Isabeau winked.

"That's bullshit, Bo only knows a little of Lauren's past". Kenzi snapped.

"I can read between the lines. I know all of it". Isabeau said as she snapped her fingers.

The next thing Kenzi and Dyson saw was the Dal. Kenzi sighed in relief. She could go in and have a beer or two. But when she tried to walk towards the door, she couldn't move.

"We are waiting on Mom and Evony to join us. Then it will be a real party". Isabeau laughed, mockingly tapping Kenzi's chin.

"Mama's here". Aife laughed dropping Evony at Isabeau's feet.

"Now we can party". Isabeau laughed.

"Not for nothing but I told these fools they were stupid for thinking they could knock you out to bring Bo back. Personally I don't care which personality is in control, I just want you dead". Evony laughed.

"Watch it bitch". Aife laughed kicking the Morrigan.

"Stand up and join them". Isabeau said pointing to Kenzi and Dyson.

"You heard her, get over there", Aife laughed as she stood the Morrigan up next to Kenzi.

"You three little bitches have to be the dumbest fucks on the face of the earth. Knock me out? No sweetie. There will be no knocking me out. In fact if you ever plan anything else against me, it will be the last thing that you ever do.

Now Lauren is off somewhere doing her own thing. She will never need or want for anything you fools could supply, or not. There will be no bringing Bo back, because Bo was the one that fucked up in the first place. Time and time again, she put her foot in her mouth, and her own actions lead to Lauren leaving us in the first place. I can attest that Bo doesn't love like you all think she does. Dyson? You were nothing but a distraction to take her mind off of Lauren. Kenzi? You were just the second human that didn't believe she was a monster. Lauren being first of course.

I fell for Lauren first because Lauren accepted me for who I am, and she didn't call me a whore like Dyson did. A whore is a bitch who would stick his dick into anythig, and that's you 24/7 wolf. When Bo fell for Lauren, she was hoping they'd never break up. Then Bo started screwing up and I had enough after she entered Dyson's memories leaving Lauren exposed in the outside world knowing the Una Mens were after her. Look how easily they made it to Bo's bedroom before she could stop ogling Dyson to notice. No. No. Never again.

The Lich tried it too. That bastard was dead the minute he chained Lauren up. I am what happens when Lauren is threatened. The only time I fucked up was when I brought Dyson back to life. But you live, you learn, you no longer care.

For the slow learners, I got this and I am not giving it up to a woman that didn't know what she had right in front of her. Her couch. Her arms. Her bed. Every spot in Lauren's old loft. You want Bo back, and all I want is Lauren back. Which Bo will enjoy the perks of, just like I did for so many years. Bo always stuck her foot in her mouth when it came to Lauren. She's lucky we are one in the same, because I'd be putting my foot in her ass, over and, over again. This is my life and I am not about to hand it over to a careless woman". Isabeau explained as she circled them.

"What about my compound? Evony asked.

"It's Lauren's. If she ever wants to give it back to you, that's up to her. In the mean time find somewhere else to live or die now". Isabeau said with her eyes flashing blue.

"Fine". Evony stormed off when the Succubus released her thrall.

"You two can go as well. Both of you need to bathe". Isabeau laughed.

Kenzi scrambled for the Dal and was stopped again.

"Wash your ass, not your mouth". Aife laughed.

"Lets go Kenz". Dyson whispered.

"Dude don't tell me you are giving up on Bo". Kenzi whispered as Dyson escorted her away.

"Never. But we need to get as far away from here as possible and then plan our next move". Dyson whispered again.

"Stupid shits". Aife laughed.

"Yeah. They are going far away to plot my demise. Wolves mate for life. Dyson must have killed his last girlfriend, because how the hell was he single when he met Bo? Isabeau laughed.

"Didn't he date Ciara for a minute? Aife laughed.

"Yes, and the poor girl lost her life because he thought he was the champion". Isabeau laughed again.

Aife laughed and buried her head in her hands. Isabeau was literally the spitting image of her mother, in looks and mind. Even though Mary Dennis raised her, she never lost the parts of her that belonged to Aife.

"Come on Mom. Lets go toast Lauren's freedom, and the death of the Blood King. Then you can tell me all about Hades". Isabeau laughed as they walked towards the bar.

After their toasts, Aife went down to Trick's lair to find some books for Isabeau. The young Succubus wouldn't know what to look for, but Aife would.

Isabeau walked around the bar. She knew it could look much better than it did at the time. She licked her lips thinking of the time she had Lauren alone on the couch. But once again Bo didn't see what was right in front of her. Isabeau could smell Lauren's arousal through her jeans.

She smiled drinking another beer, and pulled out a card from her pocket. She had forgotten she had picked the Keeper's pockets after she killed them. She would ask Lauren about since it looked old. That is when she saw Lauren again. But she wasn't Bo. She wasn't going to call or text her. This was Lauren's time, and she wanted Lauren to come back to her, on the Doctor's time.

_**Tamsin**_

Tamsin groaned as she washed her wounds. That baby Succubus had really put a whipping on her.

"Tamsin. Tamsin. Tamsin. You look like shit". A woman smiled.

"Shut up". Tamsin groaned again.

"Did you deliver her yet? The woman asked.

"Not yet. She's stronger than last time, I couldn't get my hands on her". Tamsin said applying a band-aid to her face.

"He wants his daughter Tamsin or we are both dead. You know we are both on our last lives". The woman said quietly.

"I will get her Acacia ok? I will get her". Tamsin snapped.

_**TBC **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dyson and Kenzi**_

Kenzi was sitting in a chair across from Dyson, chewing hard on a cheeseburger and fries. She wanted a beer but couldn't sneak it into the police station. There was a completely new squad since the last time she had been there.

She wasn't even sure where Hale had gone. He wasn't even answering his phone. Probably Ash business, now that the Una Mens were dead. He probably had more pull and reign now with Trick dead too. Trick. Kenzi gasped. The old man was dead, and nobody seemed in a rush to get him back or bring him back. What the hell is that even about? Trick is dead. Surely that would upset Bo enough to take control back form that bitch Succubus.

Dyson was busy typing on his keyboard and slammed his hand on his desk after he finished what Kenzi assumed was a sentence.

"Is something wrong, Detective Thornwood? Kenzi asked

"None of my log ins are working". Dyson growled. He was starting to get upset that he couldn't get into the systems to look for something.

"So ask one of your buddies to let you on their computer". Kenzi suggested.

"None of these people like me much". Dyson said looking around.

Just then Hale walked in. He was walking fast too.

"Finally boy. I have been calling you for hours". Kenzi sighed in relief.

"I am officially the Ash. There is nothing left for me here, except for this". Hale said pulling his phone out of his desk.

"That's why you haven't been answering? Kenzi scoffed.

"Why didn't we hear your phone ringing? I have been calling you a few times myself". Dyson said.

"It was set to vibrate". Hale said pocketing his phone and grabbing a Fedora from the other drawer.

"Can you at least help us with something before you go? Dyson asked.

"I'm a busy man so be quick about it". Hale said.

"I can't log into the systems anymore. Can you try to? Dyson asked.

Hale shook his head and laughed. This is what the wolf wanted from him? He had already heard about Trick and the Fae had been up his ass to either accept the position of Ash, or kill the Succubus. So he jumped at being Ash as apposed to pissing off Isabeau or Aife.

Hale was able to access the systems, and moved out of the way so Dyson could look up whatever was causing him such distress.

"Damn it! The wolf screamed in anger.

"Hey man. Easy on the computer. I don't want my last day to be pissing off the Captain". Hale said once Dyson slapped his hand down on top of the computer.

"Yeah really. What's the matter now? Kenzi asked.

"Look". Dyson said. On the screen appeared _**Isabeau McCorrigan was here.**_

"What does that mean? Kenzi asked in confusion.

"I was trying to dig into Lauren's past with the name you gave me, and now her entire police record has been wiped out. Like she was never in trouble to begin with". Dyson growled.

"Try it again". Kenzi suggested.

"I did. The same message comes up in every data base we use". Dyson said scratching his beard.

"What were you planning on doing with that? Hale asked as he logged off before Dyson screwed up his log ins if he ever needed them again in the future.

"If we want to get Bo back, we are going to have to try and use the one person that bitch has a soft spot for, Lauren". Dyson said as he paced back and forth.

"Try Kenzi". Hale suggested.

"Oh hell no dude. That bitch does not like me at all". Kenzi said finishing off the last of her fries.

"Lauren has been running for years. There is no way her past records are going to force her to help you get Bo control again". Hale said.

"It worked for Taft". Dyson growled.

"But Lauren knows you. You haven't exactly been her best friend. This won't scare her in the least. From what I saw of Trick's remains, it is best you stay out of it too Kenz". Hale said seriously.

"I miss Bo too though. There has to be something that will make that Succubus weak. We can't even use Aife because they are best pals too". Kenzi replied as she rubbed the back of her neck, trying to think of something.

"Kenz you still have my Twig right? Hale asked.

"Not exactly. I gave it away for Fae powers". Kenzi confessed.

"Damn it Kenzi! That thing prevents the bearer from harm. Get it back, and before something happens to me because it won't be as strong". Hale suggested.

"That's it Kenz! We have to get it back from Massimo". Dyson smiled. They had finally found a way to get to Lauren without being harmed in any way.

"That guy must look like Freddy Krueger right now. Burned all over". Kenzi cringed.

"But alive". Hale said.

"Lets go Kenzi". Dyson said pulling the girl by her arm, and out of the precinct.

Hale wiped his brow. "Dyson you can't be that stupid! You can't harm Massimo, you can't even catch him or bite him. Leave Kenzi here or somewhere else safe".

"She knows him, so he's likely to feel sympathy for her". Dyson said.

"He only cares about his mother...Evony". Hale confessed.

"Hold all the way up..Evony? That's his mother? Kenzi scoffed. She stood staring at Hale.

"No too many people have been privy to this, but you need to know who you are screwing with. Evony will melt your balls the minute you step to her again. She's already causing waves with the Elders, on both sides". Hale said.

Dyson stood thinking. Get Massimo or get Evony to get him to hand them the Twig of Zamora. "Evony it is".

"Ok but it's your funeral man. But if Kenzi's harmed, don't be shocked if I come after your corpse, dead or alive". Hale said as he watched them walk off.

"It's our only shot Hale". Kenzi.

"His shot. I am taking you with me". Hale said as he turned back to grab the woman.

"He's right Kenzi. Go with Hale. I will call you when I'm ready to proceed with the next part of the plan". Dyson nodded.

Hale did look like the sane choice to Kenzi. Evony could melt people at will, and if Dyson is harmed, that could be the very thing that brings Bo back to them. For good.

_**Isabeau and Aife**_

"You know they are somewhere out there plotting my demise". Isabeau laughed.

"Yeah. The idiots just don't know when to quit or when to think. With Trick gone, Dyson will be an even bigger fool". Aife laughed.

"So eager to get his precious Bo back. If she was his, she never would have left him in the first place". Isabeau laughed.

"I love this song. Sing it again". Aife laughed.

"He went to the Norn thinking a powerful Succubus like me, needed his wolf to beat you. But she took his love for Bo instead. Then he moped around like a loveless dog in heat sleeping with any and everything that his penis could fit in. Hale's sister too". Isabeau laughed loudly.

"So much for wolves mate for life". Aife laughed.

"He probably got all of his loves killed, just like Ciara and Flora. He puffed his chest out believing a wolf spirit told the truth about him being the champion. If he was, Lachlan would have given him his Venom and not Lauren. He didn't land a punch on the Garuda. Especially when he jumped into Trick's body". Isabeau laughed again.

"Dyson always wanted to be Bo's champion. Honestly would I try and kill a child I gave up to protect in the first place? Aife laughed holding her head in her hands.

"Always trying to protect Bo from me. Ridiculous. I'm the best part of Bo. The one that saved all of their asses a time or two. Kenzi from being raped. Trick from dying after the Garuda was killed. It was my idea to give him Grandmother's life force. Dyson after Bo killed him in his picket fence fantasy". Isabeau laughed spinning around on the barstool.

"We could have them any time we want". Aife laughed.

"Any time". Isabeau said bumping fists with her mother.

"Now about what you really want. Have you talked to her yet? Aife asked.

"Not yet. I said she could take time, and she's going to get time. I won't throw a tantrum like Bo when she can't get what she wants. She all but blackmailed Lauren into coming home with her at Evony's party. Yeah idiot. Stand there in your Fae world demanding an ex ward of the Ash to do what you say". Isabeau seethed as her eyes flashed blue for a few seconds, then turned back to brown.

"You don't like her do you? Aife laughed.

"How the fuck were we going to get Lauren back, when she kept doing stupid shit? Was it really necessary to lie about sleeping with Dyson when the Una Mens caught them, when they were actually half dressed and talking at the time? See, stupid shit like that". Isabeau sighed angrily.

"You look like Bo. You sound like Bo. So how are you going to get her to come back at all? Aife asked.

"I don't have that planned out yet, but I do know I am going at Lauren's speed. Bo's speed would have never gotten her back. Earned her back. So what if we're powerful, there's no need to think we are entitled to Lauren because Bo says so, and that's the end all be all". Isabeau said as she poured her mother a glass of wine.

"You really are a different Succubus. Any other Succubus would have...

"Don't even finish that sentence. I would never thrall Lauren. Never. My Chi is protection, not a thrall. I don't and won't need to. I just need to be the opposite of Bo, and I am and will be". Isabeau winked.

"That's my girl. Step out of the box and handle your shit". Aife smiled as they toasted each other.

"Do you need anything? Are you ok? Isabeau asked after swallowing her wine.

"I'm fine sweetie. Really. Trick's death was the tonic I needed to finally be rid of his shit". Aife said tapping her daughter on the arm.

"My goal is to get Lauren back, but you let me know if I need to get my mother back too, ok? Isabeau said seriously.

"I'm fine, but I will tell you, when, if I am never not fine". Aife said. She was touched by Isabeau's question and concern. It seemed like a real turning point for them.

Isabeau nodded and climbed off of the barstool to play some music.

"I'm bored. Are you up for a fight or two? Isabeau laughed.

"Always". Aife laughed as they closed up the Dal and left.

_**Lauren**_

Lauren moaned as she rolled over in the giant plush bed. She double blinked when she saw the clock. It was a little after 3 in the afternoon. She smiled at how much rest she had gotten. Undisturbed. No calls from the Ash. No calls from the Morrigan. No calls from the Fae period.

She sat up when she noticed fresh flowers had been delivered during the night. There wasn't a card, but she could take one guess about who sent them.

She was content to have a late lunch in her room, so she ordered room service. When she inquired about the flowers, she was told, the sender requested complete anonymity. But did divulge the Doctor was to receive fresh flowers every morning for the duration of her stay.

Lauren smiled big, shook her head, and dug into her food. She moaned at the fresh taste. When she finished, she walked over to the patio and looked outside. It was nice out. Light winds were blowing the tree leaves in the distance. She decided right then and there, that she was going to shower and take a nice long ride with no real destination in mind.

Jeans, tennis shoes, and a tank top was her choice of dress for the day. She called for her car to be brought around, and it was in a timely matter. Pocketing her room key, and phone, she took the Valet's hand as he helped her into the car.

She was off down the road, and zoomed in, and out of traffic. She turned on some driving music and sped up a bit. The cars in front of her were going too slow for her taste. She had a sports car and she wanted to use it.

_**Dyson**_

The wolf had blown through every lead. There was no tracking Massimo down, not even by his scent. Either he changed it or his burned skin was preventing Dyson from tracking him down. He knew better than to ask the Morrigan about him. She owed him no favors and was likely pissed off from his last plan. If she was plotting to take Isabeau down, she would be very tight lipped about it.

But really the Morrigan had no beef with the Succubus other than stealing her compound. The Elders weren't going to tell him anything either. Hale was as close to an Elder as he was going to get. He quietly blamed Trick for that. He had sent him after so many important people over the years, nobody was taking him seriously. Not even Fae without Elder connections. He smiled when he did pick up a familiar scent.

"Hey. What are you doing here? Dyson asked.

"We don't need him". Acacia snapped.

"She's right. We don't need you". Tamsin said waving Dyson off.

"Look I won't interfere in whatever you have going on, just tell me how I can find Massimo". Dyson said softly.

"Why would you need to find that fool? He's nothing but a burnt hot dog". Tamsin laughed.

"I just need to get something from him". Dyson whispered.

"Ask Evony. That's her bastard son". Acacia said.

"I can't. Evony's upset with me at the moment". Dyson said.

"Just tell me what you need and I can try to get it for you". Tamsin said.

"I can't do that". Dyson said bowing his head.

"Then we can't help you". Tamsin said.

"He wants the Twig of Zamora". Acacia said as she thought of the last time she saw Massimo.

"That won't stop her". Tamsin laughed.

"What do you know of it? Dyson asked.

"Your balls are so rock hard thinking of Bo that you aren't thinking with your brain. Isabeau won't be stopped by the Twig of Zamora. She's too powerful". Tamsin laughed.

"How do you know this? Dyson asked.

"Because I know who her father is, and if you think Trick could be a bastard. That guy's a bastard 24/7 and four times on Sundays". Tamsin replied.

"Tell me who he is, where he is". Dyson growled.

"She will tell you nothing. You only have pebbles, this guy has real stones. Be gone wolf. Don't say we didn't try to warn you about the Succubus". Acacia said pulling Tamsin away from Dyson.

"Try the Archives". Tamsin said over her shoulder.

The women stood still when they heard someone laughing. It wasn't Dyson. It wasn't even a man's laugh.

"Look mom. The one handed freak and her sidekick". Isabeau laughed.

"I have two hands now. Thank you very much". Acacia said.

"Looks like a piece of shit to me". Isabeau laughed again.

"Show your face coward! Tamsin said.

The women were in front of them in a matter of seconds. They laughed when the Valkyries flinched.

"Tamsin. Tamsin. Tamsin. You look like shit. I thought I would have killed you last time. Or is this how you look before happy hour? Isabeau laughed tapping Tamsin's cheek.

"Now Acacia! Tamsin screamed.

Isabeau started laughing when she grabbed Aife's arm and lifted them off of the ground that was opening underneath them.

"Nice try". Isabeau laughed.

Tamsin flexed her wings and picked Acacia up. If they needed to fight the women in the air, so be it.

"I can't fight with you holding me". Aife snapped.

"Which one do you want? Isabeau asked.

"I can't fight with you holding me sweetie". Aife repeated.

"You will, I just want to know which one you want". Isabeau laughed again.

"Tamsin. That bitch was always a pain in the ass". Aife laughed.

"Ok". Isabeau said releasing her mother.

"Wow". Aife laughed as she stomped on air.

"Now, while she's distracted Tamsin releasing Acacia.

Isabeau laughed when she fell towards the ground but went down to retrieve her.

"No. No. No. You can't die yet. Did you think I wouldn't know you two bitches broke up Lauren and Bo with that stupid kiss? Did you think I wouldn't figure out Tamsin had taken hair from Lauren's head. That was your biggest mistake! That little poem was ridiculous too". Isabeau laughed as she once again broke Acacia's bad hand and threw it into the hole they made in the ground.

"How did you know? Acacia grimaced under Isabeau's grip.

"Because Lauren suddenly broke up with Bo and her loft reeked of Tamsin's cheap perfume and liquor". Isabeau laughed yanking Acacia's hair out and laughed harder when the woman screamed.

"Hurts don't it? Isabeau laughed again.

"Trick's little bitch. Hades little bitch. You just like being a bitch don't you Tamsin? Aife laughed as the women circled each other.

Tamsin was worried. Aife was the one Fae she could never cast doubt on before. She couldn't kick her ass either. She was too strong. She needed to pin her down and slit her throat. It was the only way to actually kill a Succubus that wasn't Isabeau.

Aife laughed and punched Tamsin dead in the nose. The Valkyries eyes flashed back, and Aife laughed when she pulled out a compact mirror from her pocket.

"You are one ugly bitch". Aife laughed showing Tamsin her reflection in the mirror.

Tamsin groaned and shook her head.

"You ready to trade? This one is boring me". Isabeau laughed.

Tamsin knew she needed to stay with Aife. The Succubus would kill Acacia, but then again, Isabeau would kill Tamsin. They were fucked with no way out.

"Yep. Here ya go! Aife laughed tossing Tamsin over to Isabeau.

Tamsin suddenly had an idea and quickly acted on it. She pulled Acacia into her wings, stopping Isabeau and Aife from touching them again.

Isabeau laughed and blew out a deep breath. Within seconds Tamsin's wings were on fire. Acacia in pain. Tamsin cursed the Succubus.

"Acacia I'm sorry. I have to let you go, or you will burn to death. It's better this way". Tamsin said releasing the woman.

"Tamsin! Acacia screamed as she fell into their hole.

Isabeau had her hand around Tamsin's neck. "You will never hurt Lauren again. Sure you can't hurt her physically but mentally you will always try and make her think she's not loved by Bo or me. Silly bitch. I love her more than Bo, which is why you must die. My idiot alter ego cares for you, not realizing what the fuck you've done. I'm sure she knows it now. Bye". She said draining Tamsin and dropped her into the ground.

Waving her hands, the young Succubus replaced the ground where the hole was and clapped her hands when she was done.

"Well damn. I wanted a turn with Acacia". Aife laughed.

"Those bitches needed to die. It was personal with Lauren. Tamsin never once tried to get between Bo and Dyson. Yuck by the way. But she tried to get between us and Lauren and it worked. It made Lauren think Bo was cheating again. This could have all been avoided if Bo wasn't a little shit running around telling Kenzi about it like a school girl". Isabeau seethed.

"What the hell was that? Aife laughed when they heard a howling sound.

"It's not a full moon. So it must be Dyson going somewhere no wolf can go". Isabeau laughed.

"Dumb as rocks". Aife laughed.

"From the sounds of it, it must be the Dark Archives". Isabeau laughed again.

"Why do you think it's that building? Aife laughed.

"Because the dumbass knows that the house is warded. But he must be really stupid to think I wouldn't ward the other buildings too". Isabeau said as they climbed into her car.

Ten minutes later, Isabeau slammed on her breaks and pulled her phone out.

"Oh shit. I have to tape this too". Aife laughed at the sight in front of them.

"How do I get him off of me?! Lauren screamed.

"Hold on love! Isabeau cooed snapping her fingers. Lauren was free of Dyson as he ran off to find some water.

"What happened sweetie? Isabeau asked.

"I was exercising. I was doing high kicks and out of nowhere he came charging at me. He must have remembered that you warded me so he spun around as I was in the middle of a kick, and his ass stuck to my foot, and I couldn't get him off, so he screamed". Lauren explained.

Aife couldn't take it anymore. She ran after Dyson hoping his ass was still on fire.

"I am so sorry Lauren. I know you don't like violence. But this is the only way I can protect you without claiming you. I won't claim you because that's like making you a slave again. I am not that type of Fae. I love you too much to do that to you". Isabeau sighed gently.

"I can take care of myself". Lauren said.

"I know you can sweetie. But those bastards will always come after you. This is my way of keeping their hands, feet and other body parts off of you. You can make contact with humans all that you wish, but any Fae or human that touches you without permission, will be burned". Isabeau explained.

"I was having a nice day until then". Lauren said quietly.

"If you want, I can remove my Chi, and you can really move on from the Fae. But I can't guarantee that they won't stop coming after you". Isabeau said.

"Why don't they go after Kenzi? Lauren asked.

"Kenzi is still claimed by Bo. She's a boring little shit to me, but she still has her claim. I know you don't want that and I wouldn't ever agree to claiming you". Isabeau said.

Lauren took a few deep breaths. She had a lot of thinking to do before she gave Isabeau the answer she was seeking. She wasn't sure about Bo at the moment either. But being around Isabeau was like being around Bo, and she still wanted some time to herself.

"Can you do something for me? Lauren asked.

"Anything. Name it". Isabeau smiled.

"Can you tell me what I can and can't do with your Chi inside of me? Lauren asked.

"Of course my love. But then I insist you be given your space again". Isabeau said.

"Ok". Lauren nodded.

**TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Ash**_

Hale had been busy all afternoon. Just when he thought he could leave for the day, a call came in.

"This is the Ash". Hale said tiredly, but professionally.

Hale slammed the phone down. "Damn it". He groaned as he grabbed his dress jacket, pulled it on and walked out of his temporary office. He was still on a trial run. The Light Elders were skeptical of his prowess with Trick gone. Blackthorn was circling too.

Ten minutes later, he used his handprint to open a door.

"What the hell happened now? Hale asked angrily.

"I was on Lauren's scent. Just when I went to lunge at her, she put her foot up and it hit me in the ass when I turned around to keep from being kicked in the face". Dyson growled.

"Dude you know you are my boy, but you are the dumbest shit, I've ever met. And I've met some dumb folks over the years". Hale said.

"I just wanted to talk to her". Dyson groaned in pain. He felt worse every time he touched his face.

"So what the hell happened there? Hale asked.

"Aife. She caught up to me, and I couldn't fight back because my ass was burning, literally. Until I jumped into a pond". Dyson explained.

"You keep screwing around with either Succubus and it will end in your life being taken". Hale said looking over the wolf. Dyson had never once been in the Light Fae labs under these circumstances before. He always went home and slept it off.

But looking at his ass, Hale saw large bandages. This is why he put Kenzi up somewhere the Succubus would never think to look for her, his family compound. Val protested over and over again, but once he said her life was in danger, she backed off. Even though she still didn't like the human.

"Well why did you call for me? Hale asked.

"Lauren's still a ward of your office right? She has to come home". Dyson groaned as he let go of his face. Aife had given him a couple of black eyes, and possibly a broken nose. He was sure of that because he couldn't really smell anything.

"Your ass is in a big band-aid, your eyes and face look like Aife stomped the hell out of you, and you want me to pull rank on Lauren? Nah dude, that's not happening. I will arrange for a room for you to recover here in the compound, but I will not summon Lauren. Yes I am the Ash, but I like my body and my boys in one piece". Hale replied. He rolled his eyes over Dyson's obsession with Bo. The woman had told him and shown him more than once that she loves Lauren. Even if they weren't a couple right now. She still did. Even on Dyson's word to Hale.

"I can still walk. I can still run. These injuries aren't as severe as they look". Dyson groaned as he leaned over on his right side.

"Leave if you want, but it will be your funeral, and I don't think Bo's Succubus will be bringing you back this time". Hale said quietly.

"Come on Hale. Just do me this one favor". Dyson pleaded.

"No. Leave Lauren be. From what you told me, Isabeau hasn't gotten to you yet, and she will if you try that shit again". Hale said straightening his jacket.

"Hale I have saved your ass a few times. Even on the Police force. I am just asking you to make Lauren come here. Evony is somewhat out of commission, so she won't protest". Dyson said facing his old friend.

"I will not. Calling Lauren here would be exactly like summoning Isabeau. She hasn't done anything yet that requires the Ash office to step in. I still have a mess to clean up since Trick and the Una Mens died. I can't devote my entire office to your mate business". Hale countered.

"See you know Bo's my mate too". Dyson said softly.

"I didn't say that. I said she's your mate, I never said you were hers". Hale said walking around the small room and read a bit of Dyson's medical chart.

"Well where is Kenzi? She will and can find Lauren. Once she reminds her that I'm wounded, she will come on her on volition". Dyson said rolling back on his back.

"Hell no Dyson. Leave Kenzi out of this. She and Bo have their own issues, without you trying to anger her Succubus who from what I've heard doesn't like her very much. Kenzi's my girl, and you know this, so stop. Kenzi's a human, she can't fight that Succubus". Hale replied as he walked towards the exit.

"Hale please, Lauren's a human too". Dyson growled in anger.

"Leave if you want, stay if you want. But don't bring this to my office or any office under my command again". Hale said as he put on his hat and walked out. The Ash shook his head when he heard Dyson's wolf growling. But he really wasn't concerned about that. He was concerned about saving Kenzi until all of this blew over, if it ever does.

_**Santiago Compound. **_

Kenzi was eating a huge meal that the chef had prepared. Val was sitting across from her, not saying a word.

"What? Kenzi mumbled with food in her mouth.

"That for one. It's rude to eat with your mouth open". Val said watching crumbs fall from the human's mouth.

"You are sitting there staring at me, and calling me rude? Kenzi scoffed.

"I know your reputation. You will not steal anything out of here. Not the silly girl that gave up the Twig of Zamora". Val said coldly.

"I didn't know, OK! I didn't know". Kenzi seethed.

"Of course not. Eveything is expendable to you. Even my brother's life". Val snapped. Never blinking. Never moving any other part of her body.

"I understand that he's your brother. But he gave that Twig to me. To protect me". Kenzi snapped.

"Exactly. It would have protected you from any Fae, and you gave it away to the dumbest fuck among your kind". Val said waving the servants off.

"The guy seemed to know his stuff. I thought I could trust him to give me Fae powers. Permanent powers". Kenzi replied putting her fork down.

Val buried her face in her hands and laughed out loud.

"What now? Kenzi asked.

"Your doctor friend knows how to turn humans Fae, and yet you went with a fraud. But then again, she's not your friend is she? She never has been. Because you want to be the only human in the Succubus life. How's that working for ya? Val laughed again.

Kenzi frowned. She was right. Lauren could have turned her Fae. She still could, but she was so pissed off at the Doctor for not helping them to get Bo back from the Succubus.

Dyson told her Taft was a Cabbit. Fast as hell, but immune to him because of Lauren. If she could turn him Fae, she could Kenzi too. But Kenzi would have to do a lot of crawling and begging, hell basically a lot of ass kissing to get Lauren to help her.

Then there is the Succubus. Bo's Succubus. Aife's Succubus. She was pretty sure no matter what kind of Fae she turned Kenzi into, she wouldn't be as powerful as Bo or Aife. Aife is a straight up crazy bitch. She has no loyalties to anyone not named Isabeau. At the sight or sound of any threat, she'd snap on Kenzi. Which is why they need Bo back. Kenzi picked up her fork an started to eat again. Val laughed when she realized she rendered the swindler speechless.

_**Isabeau and Lauren.**_

The Succubus gently placed Lauren inside of her car and slowly peeled off for parts unknown. She thought of taking Lauren back to her hotel so that they could talk privately, but she didn't want to impose on the Doctor's sanctuary.

They drove in silence taking in the light warm night air. When she finally decided on a spot to park, she did. She sighed gently as she turned the ignition off, and turned to face Lauren.

"Do you want to sit in here and talk or do you want climb out and talk? Isabeau asked.

"We can talk outside". Lauren said.

"Ok". Isabeau said softly and climbed out of the car with Lauren right behind her. The women walked to the hood and sat on top of it.

"Whenever you're ready, just start asking questions". Isabeau said.

"So anything that I touch burns? Lauren asked.

"Not everything. Threats will burn. But if you are treating a patient, it will heal them. If you are cooking or doing every day tasks, anything you touch won't get burned". Isabeau answered.

"But Dyson he was just running..". Lauren said.

"He was coming for you Lauren, and not in a good way. Now as I've said before, I can remove my Chi. But they will all come for you. To harm you. None of them like you very much. As someone with a front row seat to all things Bo, I know this for a fact. Dyson lied to her when he said he didn't know where you were. Then days later he came back and told her that he lost you. That's bullshit because you'd have to know where something was in the first place for it to be lost.

Kenzi has always favored him for Bo. I guess because he's Fae, and Bo is his mate. He is not hers nor mine". Isabeau said softly.

"I thought we were all getting along now". Lauren sighed staring out at the view in front of them.

"I know, and I know that hurts and I'm sorry. But you needed to know. Hell Trick didn't care much either but he's dead so his bullshit died with him". Isabeau said.

Lauren gently put her hand up. "I'm ok. Thank you for telling me the truth".

"I'm so sorry Lauren. I really am. Bo can put up with that fake shit, but I can't. That's why I brought you out of Dyson's memories. That bullshit was his to fix, not Bo's. Sitting on his ass like always wanting people to rescue him again. Well stop getting yourself in trouble asshole! Isabeau snapped.

Lauren half smiled at Isabeau's rant. She was definitely more vocal than Bo ever was. Stuff just flies out of her mouth. But she is right though. If there is someone that would know everything that Bo knows, it is her.

She should have told Bo no when she called to ask her to help with Dyson again. If what Isabeau said about him is true, and she's sure she'd never lie to her, he didn't extend Lauren the same courtesy. He told her to run. That she was basically on her own. A human in the Fae world. Without her Ash necklace, she was a sitting duck. Good for her Evony didn't like hunting, or her goose would have been cooked.

"Are you okay? Isabeau asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Sorry I was just thinking". Lauren said.

"So basically I can still be me as long as it's for innocent purposes, but any Fae, gets burned". Lauren rambled off.

"That's right. Or any human that tries to harm you. Just tell me the minute you want my Chi removed, and I will do it without question. But I will still protect you, no matter what you decide". Isabeau smiled softly.

"I don't want to be claimed". Lauren said raising her head.

"I would never claim you. That's like putting a new necklace around your neck, Nope. Never. Not again". Isabeau said as her eyes faintly turned blue.

Lauren nodded and sighed in relief. She dreaded that conversation coming up again ever since Bo suggested it. Kenzi is claimed by Bo and her life is still hell. Mostly hell that she brings on herself, but still hell.

"Now are you ready to rest? Isabeau asked.

"I'm not tired". Lauren smiled at Isabeau's concern.

"I know you're not, but I still want you to rest and relax. You don't have to solve any Fae cases anymore. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do". Isabeau said.

Lauren smiled, leaned in and the Succubus pulled back.

"I'm sorry, but no Lauren. I can read your aura and you are not ready for that, and to be honest I haven't earned that from you. At least not recently". Isabeau said.

"Ok". Lauren said softly jumping off of the car.

Isabeau nodded, jumped off of the hood and into her car. She put the top up after noticing a dip in the temperature.

When Lauren was buckled in, she backed up and sped towards her hotel. Once she pulled up, she jumped out to open the door for Lauren. "Good night Dr. Lewis". Isabeau smiled.

"Good night Isabeau". Lauren smiled as she walked through the hotel doors.

Isabeau sighed and watched her walk until she disappeared from sight. That was close she thought. She could have kissed Lauren and they could have gone at it on the hood of her car. But she didn't want Lauren like that. Just because she said a few sweet things. She wanted to earn Lauren. To break the bullshit myth that Succubus can't not sustain from sex. But Lauren was never sex, even Bo would agree to that. She wanted to earn the right to make love to Lauren again. And she wants to do that as herself, and not Bo.

_**Tamsin and Acacia.**_

"Hey. Hey Tamsin. Christ Tamsin wake up". Acacia said slapping the Valkyrie's face. She looked like shit, but a dirty hole would do that to you.

"She's dead". Stacey said.

"And you've come to get her? Acacia asked.

"I have". Stacey said quietly.

"I thought you hated her. Shouldn't you be happy about this? Acacia asked.

"I never take pleasure in another sister's death". Stacey said.

"She's going to Valhalla right? She died at Bo's hands". Acacia said.

"She died at Isabeau's hands, but yes, that's where she's going". Stacey sighed.

"You know that's only a hop, skip and a jump from...". Acacia started.

"We are aware of him. Now if you are ready, I can take both of you now". Stacey said. She didn't like being down in any hole that she hadn't explored yet.

Acacia nodded and stood up. She watched Stacey lift Tamsin and carry her off. She nodded for her to latch on to one of her wings, and they were gone in a matter of minutes.

_**The Ash office.**_

Hale was busy working on filing paperwork. Trick's death certificate landed on his desk too. He took some time to look it over and think of his old friend. They had a lot of good times together, but Trick could be an ass at times too. Especially considering he was the Blood King and the number one reason for a lot of Fae problems.

The Ash jumped when his door was violently swung open.

"Sir I told her to wait...". A woman screamed.

"It's OK Ophelia. I got this". Hale said waving off the woman's panic.

"Good then I don't have to introduce myself". Isabeau laughed.

"I know who you are even with your eyes brown". Hale said as he sat back in his chair. He took in the Succubus. She was all Bo, except with a hell of a lot more attitude.

"Now I understand there has been some plotting to try and get Lauren here. I have come to stop that bullshit". Isabeau said.

"What..I..how do you know that? Did you bug my compound? Hale gasped.

"No I didn't bug your compound. But unlike my alter ego, I am not blind. You all want Lauren dead or long gone. Either way will not make me happy, but you will do my bidding or I will drain your ass right here". Isabeau said.

"Look Bo I have no problem with..". Hale started and stopped when the Succubus looked pissed off.

"Look Isabeau I have no problem with you, or with Lauren". Hale said.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Lying to a Succubus". Isabeau laughed.

"I really don't have a problem with you, even though some of your latest activities have put a mountain of paperwork on my desk". Hale said.

Isabeau smirked and snapped her fingers.

"What? No! I can't do that! There's a protocol to follow". Hale said seeing a fresh stack of papers appear before him.

"Fine". Isabeau said snapping her fingers again, and the papers caught on fire. "That debt was settled when Nadia died, and you knew that".

"I couldn't release her. The Dark would have gotten to her". Hale said.

"And Evony didn't get her? Isabeau laughed.

"That was unfortunate, but in case you have forgotten, Lauren left on her own". Hale snapped.

"Lauren left because she was being blackmailed by Taft. But you little baby nuts Fae men, didn't ever acknowledge that". Isabeau said coldly.

"Dyson said he was keeping tabs on Lauren. How was I to know he lost her? Hale scoffed at Isabeau's demeanor.

"Don't ever say that name in the same sentence as Dyson's again". Isabeau growled as she took one step towards the Ash.

"If you came here to absolve Lauren of all things Light Fae, you've done that, now you can leave". Hale said softly. A colder tone would incite the Succubus anger. Not that she didn't look pissed off when she barged into his office.

"I think I will see the wolf on my way out. Perhaps I'll stop over and see Kenzi too". Isabeau laughed.

"Kenzi hasn't done anything to you! Hale screamed.

Isabeau growled and turned her head back in his direction. "You can't be that dumb".

"Kenzi's under my protection. I haven't done anything to Lauren besides try to protect her too. Can you not go after Kenzi for my sake? Hale asked.

"I won't make any promises. But you should have that talk with Kenzi too. Or I can and will". Isabeau laughed as she walked out.

_**Some time later.**_

"Oh where..oh where has that little dog gone? Oh where..oh where can he be? Aife laughed.

"How did you get in here? Dyson growled at the Succubus.

"You know those little bitches can't hold a candle to me. I wish I had a candle right now, I'd set your boo boo on fire". Aife laughed.

"What do you want? Dyson growled never taking his eyes off of the Succubus.

Aife laughed and punched him dead in the mouth. "Oh like I ever need a reason to see you. I just kick ass for the hell of it".

"Well damn mom, you're ruining my fun". Isabeau laughed as she walked in.

"Oh honey, I'll gladly share this pussy with you! Aife laughed.

"He's stuck here for awhile. Where is he going to go? He can't even sit on his ass". Isabeau laughed.

"Bo! Dyson smiled.

"Try again boy". Isabeau laughed.

"Bo please. I can help you". Dyson said.

"You couldn't even save your own ass from hundreds of years of Una Mens bullshit". Isabeau laughed.

Dyson frowned. She had him there. If it wasn't for Trick, he would have died years ago at the hands of the Una Mens. It was partly why he renounced his throne as the Blood King. They both needed to hide their whereabouts.

"If you so much as go near Lauren again, and I will drain the rest of your ass, even if I'm sitting on the toilet at the time". Isabeau said coldly.

She smirked when Dyson bowed his head. "He's yours mom". Isabeau said as she left them.

"Tell me where it hurts". Aife laughed as she pounced on the wolf. Isabeau bit her lip to hold her laughter in. He howled like a pure wolf at the hands of her mother.

It angered her thinking of how many days and nights Lauren cried in pain at the hands of the Fae, while trapped in their dungeons. Like that time she was in Lachlan's dungeon. Bo sensed it, and still walked off.

"Isabeau. How nice to see you". A voice came from behind the Succubus as she neared her car.

"Now I don't even know you lady. You look like a bad 1980s movie. So hello father". Isabeau smiled as she popped her knuckles.

Something stirred inside of Aife, so she rushed to the nearest window. "Oh hell no! The Succubus said running out of the room.

Dyson was in no shape to run after her. But she didn't need him to. The women could handle this.

_**TBC **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lauren**_

Lauren wasn't ready to turn in for the night like she thought. She put her boots back on, checked her appearance and left her hotel room.

It was weird being out in public now. There wasn't much she couldn't do, or nowhere she couldn't go. Nothing she couldn't get if she wanted it. At the moment she wanted a cheeseburger. So she popped into a local joint nearest to the hotel. It wasn't busy, so she was able to find a table, and wait to place her order. She sat facing the door. She wanted to be able to people watch while she ate. She was sure the Fae were looking for her. Dyson. Kenzi. She was done being the go to for all things Fae, even Bo.

Bo. Bo did the same things. Always calling when Dyson got himself into a jam. Lauren's life is not as long as his, so why should she waste what little time she has to get him out of thousand year old crimes? He was never the nicest Fae. He mocked her as much as he wanted to. That is when the Ash wasn't around. She did hold that small protection and status over him. Then Lachlan was elected. Same office, different attitude.

She dropped those thoughts out of her head when her beer arrived. She moaned at the taste and how frosty it was.

She can't go on forever like this. She has to find something to do. She was never one to sit on her ass and shoot the breeze. She'd feel like a freeloader. It was embarrassing enough to have Isabeau's money at her disposable. But she took it in the good faith that it had been given. She didn't feel bought off. She didn't feel like a prostitute. She felt protected. She felt like she had a new friend.

Isabeau wasn't exactly a friend, but she wasn't a stranger either. Lauren thought of that night after she had just drained the Lich. The power in her voice. The look in her eyes as she stared straight at the Doctor. Why didn't she drain her? She was just a human in the Fae world. One small turn of her head to confirm that she had drained the Lich and his entourage, and she collapsed to the stage floor.

She never told Bo what the Succubus said, only that she took the chi out of all of them. Even Christoph. Bo was sent to retrieve him, but her Succubus didn't give a damn about him. Only Lauren.

For all of the years she had been with the Fae. Lauren had never seen a display like that. The Succubus glowing body and blue eyes all at play.

"Ma'am? Your order has been sitting on your table a good five minutes. Would you like it to go instead? The waitress asked softly.

"Oh! I'm sorry. No I will eat it here. Thank you". Lauren smiled shyly as the woman nodded, and walked away.

The Doctor bit into her burger. It was still fairly hot and so were the french fries. She nodded her approval when the waitress returned with a fresh beer, and gave a thumbs for her meal. After she finished eating, she paid her tab, left a hefty tip, and left for her hotel. Now she was ready for a shower and bed.

_**Kenzi and Hale**_

Kenzi was starting to go stir crazy. She had been home for days, and the only time she went outside was to make sure the world hadn't ended all around her.

"Kenz I'm telling you. Sit your ass down". Hale said as he watched the woman pace back and forth.

"Where's Bo? Where's Dyson? Kenzi asked frantically. Her family needed her, and she had no idea where they were at the moment.

"I think you know where Bo is, and Dyson has his own shit to deal with". Hale replied.

"But they need me! Kenzi screamed.

"And I need you to stay here. Safe". Hale said softly reaching for the woman, but she rebuffed him.

"Take me to Isabeau. I can talk to her. Reason with her to set Bo free". Kenzi said turning back to Hale.

Hale shook his head and rolled his eyes. This girl wasn't getting it. "Isabeau is still Bo. She knows everything that you've ever told Bo. Your hatred of Lauren. Your preference of Dyson. All of it. She will not allow Bo to return on your say so".

Kenzi sighed. She was starting to miss Bo. Miss their talks, and shenanigans. Truth is she and Bo haven't been all that close for weeks. Not since Taft's. Not since before then, when she and Lauren became official. Lauren was never like Dyson. Dyson would come over and hang out with all of them. Not just take Bo to bed and leave for the labs. He cared about Kenzi too. Cared about her safety. Like with the foot soup, it was Dyson that came to find her. It was Dyson that looked her in the eye on what she thought was her death bed, and promised her that he would always be there for Bo. Well as far as she could see Dyson was out there living up to that promise, while Lauren was probably living it up in a bubble bath in a swanky hotel somewhere.

"They are my family Hale. I just want them back. Both of them". Kenzi sighed quietly.

"You made your choice Kenzi. You want Bo with Dyson. Bo chose Lauren and you can't handle that. Well Bo and Isabeau both chose Lauren because she's the only one getting Isabeau's protection right now. Even though you are claimed by Bo, Isabeau won't give a damn. So just wait and let this play out". Hale said as he stood to leave. He was late to the office as it is, and Kenzi didn't appear to be heeding his warnings.

"I'll leave some guys outside. Please stay here Kenzi". Hale said as he put on his hat and left the woman alone.

The Dal. That's all they had planned a few days ago. As soon as they freed Dyson, Bo promised hotdogs and beers at the Dal. How the hell it would come down to this, nobody saw coming. This Succubus had never surfaced and kept control this long. Kenzi sighed wondering if the Succubus had finally caught on to what Aife was saying about a Succubi's control.

She expected Bo to walk into the Una Mens lair with the shoe, and release them. They would shower, eat and party. Lauren chose Evony for fucks sake. She could have just gone home to that new loft she was so proud that Evony hooked her up with.

Kenzi looked around the clubhouse. Everything about Bo was starting to fade. Her scent was even gone. While Dyson wants Bo back for obvious reasons, Kenzi just wanted her friend back. She'd even tolerate Lauren more this time.

_**Dyson**_

Dyson growled as he slowly crawled on the ground. He could shift but his ass would be exposed, and it hadn't quite healed yet. He would look like a wolf with a diaper on. That's how big his bandage is.

He just wanted to get to Lauren to ask her to talk Isabeau into giving Bo back. This side of Bo didn't like him or Kenzi at all. After all they had done for Bo, surely even she could see that and appreciate it. He just wanted to keep Bo safe. Be her protector. Love her for the rest of the century and beyond. Then the Una Mens took over. Bo said she tried to kill them once for threatening Lauren, and failed. So how did her Succubus succeed so easily? She could have killed them for chaining Dyson up, as he waited to be executed.

It was all falling apart, and he had no help in trying to put it back together. Kenzi was still his friend, but no friend of Isabeau's. He laughed wondering if she even had friends besides Lauren. Aife is her mother, so she doesn't count as a friend. He had nowhere to retreat to. He was going to have to heal where he was.

_**Isabeau's POV**_

So back to that long ass day that started all of this. I had left mom to deal with Dyson. He's going to feel that burn for a long time. But that's what happens when you play with fire. He kept stroking my nerves and finally got burned by my chi inside of Lauren.

I don't trust that bastard as far as I could throw him. But Bo did and still does. He's always her fallback guy when things get too complicated. Like Lauren choosing to stay with the Dark. What horseshit of ignorance was Bo living under? Lauren was right to stay with them because Bo had always feared me. I fear nothing. She got her ass kicked because she cared, I didn't and never did. Those bastards got what they deserved and then some. Imagine threatening Lauren and living. Had that been Kenzi or that dog, she wouldn't have been so afraid of me then.

That's why I never used Lauren for feeding purposes. I wouldn't ever allow her to think that she needed to fear me. Her injections tickled more than anything, but they always worked because we always worked.

The gang and Fae were always more important to Bo. More loyal in Bo's eyes. Fuck them. What the fuck have they done to make Bo happy? Her misery is wrapped up in all of them. Trick. Kenzi. Dyson. Hell mom was the one that told her about how to be a Succubus and yet she still feared me. The Lich threatened Lauren and she was crawling all over the floor because of bullet wound. A human made bullet at that. That's why I had to take over. He would have sliced Lauren's throat. No. He was never going to get that far.

There are some real bastards in the Fae and human worlds. Mom is currently fighting one. I was just about to make my move when she told me that I only exist because Hades raped her over, and over again for years. I feel like a guest star on Law and Order Special Victims unit.

Except Hades won't be going to jail. He will be going to hell once mom has had her fill of him. He's too dangerous to be allowed to live. To exist. I am not quite sure how powerful he is, but I am sure how powerful I am. Hades won't be another Lich. He won't even touch Lauren. It's not like she could never protect herself. It's just a beauty like that shouldn't have to deal with such trash as this bastard is.

Mom's doing well for herself. She's kicked him in the ass and head multiple times. I even heard a few bones popping. They are having some kind of hand fight that looks like fireworks exploding between them.

"I shall have my daughter. Especially since the Blood King is now dead, and you will soon be joining him Aife". Hades smirked.

"Enough! Isabeau screamed as her voice shook the ground.

Hades looked startled and dropped his hand.

"Awww my baby. My Succubus". Hades smiled as he slowly walked towards Isabeau.

"I'm long past being a baby. You look like a son of a bitch though". Isabeau laughed as she twirled her arms in the air prepared to fight.

"Careful Isabeau. He's a bastard". Aife groaned where she stood. Hades had wounded her deeply. But as long as her daughter was still alive, she was going to fight. True warriors fight to the death.

"Rest mom and then we will find a feed for you. This won't take long". Isabeau laughed. Hades looked frightened at the thought of Isabeau's confidence.

"Anything you can do, I can do better. I can do anything better than you". Isabeau sang mocking her father.

Hades growled at the young Succubus and lunged for her.

"Ah ah ah. Not below the belt". Isabeau laughed as he fell to the ground.

The man gritted his teeth, fixed his hair, and stood again.

Aife was shocked at what she saw next. Isabeau was matching him blow for blow. Streaks of lightning was coming off of the both of them. Followed by balls of fire. Isabeau never looked winded or frightened. She looked elated.

"How does it feel to know you're a baby of rape? A monster". Hades laughed as he threw another ball of fire at Isabeau and she batted back at him. When he screamed, she laughed.

"There is beauty in this world. But I suspect you know that. That's why you sent Tamsin after her. After me. Because even a human Doctor has a far more powerful weapon at her beck and call, that you don't, me". Isabeau laughed as she violently threw a ball of fire at Hades.

"Perhaps I should go and have some fun with her. She's at the hotel right? Hades laughed.

"Old man. You aren't going anywhere that I won't send you". Isabeau said turning serious.

"She doesn't love you. She loves Bo. You're just the evil part of my daughter. A monster. You can never escape who you are, mine and hers". Hades laughed pointing at Aife.

"I've had enough of this bastard! Aife screamed as she marched over to the man.

Hades turned and stopped Aife dead in her tracks. His fingers turned to blades as he prepared to cut her throat. "Die like your mother!

"How do you know about that? Aife snapped through his grip.

"She needed to die. Trick's death would've never driven you mad. I needed your Succubus to be sloppy. Then Trick helped by turning you over to the Dark, where I could finally get my hands on you". Hades smiled wide at the pain in Aife's face.

Aife's eyes turned blue but Hades was too strong to overcome.

"Queen Isabeau was to you, like Lauren is to Bo, you're only weakness". Hades laughed.

At the mention of Lauren's name, Isabeau snapped. She pulled Hades off of Aife and threw him into the air before firing fireball and lightning at him at the same time.

"Here Isabeau! Aife screamed throwing a small blade at her daughter, and nodded when she caught it. Hades fell towards the ground and Isabeau had her chance. She held the blade up and it went through him.

Isabeau took the blade and cut the head off of the body that Hades had possessed. The previous occupant was no doubt dead already.

"He'll come back. That bastard can never die". Aife fumed.

"And we will be ready for him, if he ever comes back. Now lets see about finding you a feed". Isabeau said as she walked over and picked her mother up.

Isabeau walked Aife to her car and helped her in. She took off when they were fastened in. She didn't drive long before she found a Fae bar.

Once she saw Aife inside, the Succubus found an old friend and told Isabeau that she would be fine if she wanted to leave. The young Succubus looked around. This wasn't her crowd. Some looked thousands of years old, and dull.

She finally nodded and left. She had one destination in mind. She checked the trunk and saw that she had everything that she needed for the night. She found a hotel, checked in, showered, and went to bed.

_**The next morning.**_

"Good morning". Isabeau smiled softly.

"Good morning Isabeau". Lauren smiled back. She was sure the Succubus probably spent the night in her car in the parking lot of her hotel. But she didn't look like it. She looked gorgeous.

"How did you sleep? Isabeau asked.

"I slept well. Thank you". Lauren nodded as she walked over to the woman.

lsabeau took all of Lauren in. She looked beautiful as always, and her stance was a lot better than it used to be. Lauren often looked like if she stood wrong, she would be punished for her laziness.

"You didn't come across any strangers last night did you? Anyone eyeing you specifically? Isabeau asked.

"No. No. I did go out to eat, and immediately returned to the hotel". Lauren answered as she took in her surroundings.

"I need to explain something to you". Isabeau said quietly.

"Ok". Lauren said raising an eyebrow.

"Hades came for me last night. Mom and I fought him off to vanquish him for the time being. But I know he might come back and soon". Isabeau said seriously.

"Hades, Hades? Lauren asked.

"That's who my father is. He's an evil bastard. So I will understand if you want nothing else to do with me or Bo. But I do have a question". Isabeau said staring at Lauren without blinking. She was assessing her body language, and aura.

Lauren gestured for her to ask, and waited with baited breath for the question.

"Will you go away with me? Isabeau asked.

Lauren raised her head up. The Succubus could tell the question threw her off, and proceeded to explain herself.

"Just long enough for Hades to surface again so I can kill him for good. I can go without you, but he knows about you, and you will always be a target. My chi inside of you might not be strong enough alone to fight him off. If you prefer to stay here, I understand. He needs me, that's why he's after me. I know he would try, and take you to get to me, and I never want that bastard touching you. It is bad enough that when I touch you, a part of him is touching you too. So I will understand if your answer is no". Isabeau explained calmly. Even though the sight of Lauren in the sunlight was drying her mouth.

"Yes. I will go". Lauren said softly.

"Are you sure? You really don't have to. This is not a date or anything. I just want you near me so that I can protect you, and so he never gets his hands on you". Isabeau said looking at the woman.

"Just let me pack and check out". Lauren nodded.

"Ok. I will wait in the lobby". Isabeau said as they walked into the building.

Once Lauren was on the elevator, Isabeau pulled out her phone.

"Isabeau". Aife said answering her phone.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going away with Lauren. Hades might back soon, and I want to be ready for him". Isabeau said.

"Ohhh you finally asked her out huh? Aife laughed.

"Mom this is not like that. I just want Lauren with me because if I leave her here, he will come for her, and I can't have that". Isabeau said seriously.

"Ok. Ok. I understand". Aife said seriously.

"Are you going to be ok? Isabeau asked.

"I'm going to be fine. Just get out there and handle your business". Aife said seriously.

"Hopefully we won't be gone long. I don't want to keep Lauren from things or people that she loves here". Isabeau said watching the elevator and every person that walked in the building or off of the elevator.

"She might fall for you, if she hasn't already". Aife said sitting up in her bed.

"I'm not like Bo. I want to earn her love, not just have it handed to me because I'm a Succubus". Isabeau said seriously looking around again. She breathed a sigh of relief when Lauren walked out of the elevator and over to check out. She could have gone up to her room with her, but she didn't want to invade her privacy like that.

"This could be good for you and her. Just to get out of this shit hole town, and find someplace sexier". Aife replied.

"Not Berlin if that's where you're going with this". Isabeau said.

"I was only saying any place is sexier than here". Aife laughed.

"Lauren's coming. I got to go". Isabeau said standing up.

"Be careful. Hades is an omnipresent bastard. But have fun". Aife said.

"Which is why we are getting out of here. You be careful too. I will and thanks mom". Isabeau said loud enough for Lauren to hear her saying the Succubus name. She didn't want Lauren having any reservations that she was calling Kenzi or Dyson. To hell with them. They weren't in danger because Hades never mentioned them. He only mentioned Lauren. Damn if she was going to allow him to hurt the woman she loves, even if she didn't love her back yet.

"Ready?

"Ready". Lauren answered. She knew the danger and she was somewhat comfortable with Isabeau.

"This is not a date Lauren. Just time for us to get away and deal with Hades. That's all I am planning". Isabeau said as she carried Lauren's bags out to her car.

"So we're taking my car? Lauren asked.

"Yes. Since you are comfortable with it. We are taking it, unless you prefer to take mine". Isabeau said.

"No that's fine". Lauren said waving for her to put the bags in her trunk.

Once Isabeau retrieved her bags from her car, they pulled out into the street, and were on their way. To nowhere in particular, but somewhere they could try and relax. The Fae in Toronto would sell Isabeau out since she had kicked most of their asses recently or in the recent past. Which is why she wanted to get Lauren away from there.

Lauren allowed Isabeau to drive. If what she read about Hades was true. She really wasn't safe in her hotel or anywhere, but with the Succubus. She wasn't ready to decide on them, even though she knew it had crossed the Succubus mind at a time or two. She took two breaths and rested her head on the headrest. She hadn't even spent half of the money the Succubus hid in the car. But knew it could and likely would come in handy down the road. Which was a long one from what she saw in front of them

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Isabeau and Lauren**_

The women had been on the road for almost twenty minutes. The weather was nice, and the conversation had grown scarce. Isabeau was starting to worry about Lauren, and spoke on it.

"I can take you back, if you'd like". Isabeau said softly over the breezy, night air.

"No. I'm fine". Lauren replied as she looked at the Succubus.

"He will be coming for me Lauren. You don't have to be here for this. I will completely understand if you wish to return to Toronto". Isabeau said softly as she studied the road.

"Are you saying you want to take me back? Lauren asked.

"No. Of course not. I would rather have you with me. Besides, I did take into account how long you have been stuck there. The Fae were never going to allow you to go off on your own. Even though I'm Fae, I'd rather have you with me. This doesn't have to just be about him. We can go wherever you'd like to go that you haven't had the opportunity to go in years". Isabeau countered as they came to a stop.

The Succubus was just read to leave. To get Lauren away from the Light, and Dark bullshit. Even if Bo didn't understand Lauren's status completely, the Succubus always did. Dogs had it better in the Fae world than the Doctor did, literally.

"No I don't want to go back. I agreed to come, and I am happy with my decision. Besides even if I went back, what would there be for me to do? Be bounced around between the Light, and Dark. Be fought over like I was something to be bought? Hale had a chance to free me, and didn't. The Morrigan had a chance to own me and couldn't. I have no friends there. No family. Nothing but white walls, and Petri dishes". Lauren replied as she turned in her seat to look at the Succubus.

She couldn't read Isabeau's mind, and she wished that she could. To see what she was really thinking. If this was a small test of the Doctor's feelings. If she had crossed a line in even asking Lauren to go off with her.

"You know Bo better than you know me. I didn't take that into account. Or consider your feelings. I know there is a lot of, pardon my language, shit between the two of you. I know you can't look at me without seeing her, and the pain. So seriously, if you want to go back, I can fight my father alone. But he knows you're my biggest soft spot. He will use that for all of it's worth. Kenzi is Bo's human. But it's not the same with you. I won't ever claim you, but you matter to me just as much..a lot more if we are being honest here". Isabeau said staring at the Doctor.

"You're right. I do know Bo more than you. But you're not exactly a stranger to me either". Lauren replied as she turned back around in her seat.

"I just want you to be sure about this". Isabeau said softly.

"I'm sure". Lauren smiled softly.

"Then lets go". Isabeau said turning back to the road in front of them.

She took a deep breath and let it go. Normal people are born as just one person. But she didn't have it like that. Bo wasn't always awful, but she wasn't always good to Lauren either. The bullshit about Lauren lying to her, and then everyone else that did the same got a free pass with more explanations than Lauren had been allotted.

This could be good for them, Isabeau and Lauren. Nobody had a front row seat to her love, her joys, and her heartbreak more than the Succubus had. And to be honest, it broke her heart too. Bo had nobody to blame but herself. She had neglected Lauren too much, and Isabeau wasn't about to deny the Doctor of anything. Since she was sure she wanted to go away with her, that was good enough to put her worries aside. But she would never take her focus off of the Doctor.

When Lauren nodded, she pulled off.

_**Kenzi and Hale**_

Kenzi had convinced Hale to got out for drinks at the Dal. Hale agreed but only for two drinks. Kenzi scoffed thinking two would be a waste of a trip. She rushed out of the car and ran inside. The crowd was thick. The music was loud. Louder than Trick ever allowed it to be, which meant Aife had to be there somewhere. Or..she cringed Isabeau.

She was hopeful for the latter. Hale ordered their drinks and handed Kenzi the first one. She slammed it looking around.

"She's not here". A voice laughed behind her.

"Damn it man". Hale groaned.

"Where is she? Kenzi asked.

"She and Dr. Lewis left on a trip". Aife smiled.

"Bo left without telling me?! Kenzi scoffed.

"Isabeau left. She asked me to keep an eye on you, now that I've seen you, my work is done". Aife laughed.

"That's bullshit, Bo would not leave without me! Kenzi screamed.

"The Succubus I know as my daughter has left town. Gone. Without you. Besides the Siren here, can protect you". Aife laughed again.

"Drink the second one Kenzi". Hale said quietly.

"Dude. She said Bo's gone. That can't be right". Kenzi said staring at the man.

"Siren follow me". Aife said suddenly. Hale knew from the tone in her voice that she was not kidding around.

He followed the Succubus into a small room. When he emerged he grabbed Kenzi, and raced them out of the bar.

"Hale! I'm not finished yet! Kenzi screamed.

"You are now, and we are out of here". Hale said lifting the small woman up, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Where are we going? Kenzi asked. She noticed Hale was heading in the opposite direction once they pulled out of the parking lot.

Hale didn't say anything. He just drove like he had never driven before. He needed to get Kenzi far away from The Dal. Toronto. He wasn't even going to bother to tell Dyson they were leaving. Dyson only cared for Bo, and since Isabeau was gone, Bo was gone too. Dyson would only hold them back. He can't heal as fast as Bo. He'd be ripe for the picking for any animal or Fae...or. Hale shook his head at the thought.

He always knew there was something about Bo that made her stand out more than any Fae. But from what Aife had just told him, he thought correct. Which is why he was in such a hurry to get away, and fast.

He got it now. Why Isabeau wasn't as friendly as Bo is. There is a darkness in her, and the only light in her was Lauren. Trick was Light Fae, but this a completely different kind of light. Aife only told him on the condition that he never tell Kenzi. He would leave that up to Isabeau or Bo...he was confused. One of them to tell her. The only thing he knew for sure was to get as far away as possible, and somewhere only he knew about.

_**Dyson**_

Dyson stumbled up the steps, and rang the doorbell. He leaned against the building, and waited. He sighed in relief when he finally heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"Can...can I come in? Dyson growled in pain.

"We don't want that Succubus here". Val replied.

"I just...I just need a few days to rest, and heal. I promise I will be a good boy this time". Dyson groaned.

"Let him in Val. He's a friend to your brother". Sturgess said from behind them.

"This man brings trouble. The Human gave up the Twig of Zamora. We would have nothing to fight the Succubus with, should she show up". Val rattled off.

"I don't have Bo with me. I don't even know where she is". Dyson growled. Val still hadn't allowed him in yet.

"Val. Let him in! Sturgess said again.

"Fine. But you will watch him. I want no part of this. He only does what he wants when he wants". Val said moving away from the door. She long left her father to care for Dyson.

Sturgess called for the butler to help Hale's friend to a room. He was going to have to bathe himself though because the maids were off limits to him. Sturgess wasn't so far removed from the Fae life that he had forgotten how promiscuous Dyson is, and could be.

Nonetheless, Dyson was given a small room, and food.

_**Isabeau and Lauren**_

Isabeau stood in the foyer waiting for Lauren to emerge. They had stopped when an idea struck the Doctor.

She tapped her foot, and looked around. The place was practically empty, so it was deathly quiet. The only sound was printers far off in the distance.

She smiled when Lauren emerged.

"Do you need some help? Isabeau asked as she quickly walked over.

Lauren sighed.

"Here. Let go. I've got them". Isabeau smiled.

Lauren relented, and smiled as she walked past the Succubus and out to her car.

Isabeau put the items in the back seat, and opened Lauren's door for her. She had always longed to do things like that but Bo had always been in control. That is of course until she needed her Succubus. She rolled her eyes at the thought, and hurried around to the driver's side. Once they were buckled in, she peeled off.

"Do you think that will really help? Isabeau asked softly.

"I have only read a little on him. So if he's coming for us, I need to know what he is truly capable of". Lauren replied.

"Those are a lot of books, and I am a walking book on what he can and can't do. Mostly nothing is off limits to me. If I want out of something, I can easily get out of it. Chains. Glass. Like the glass at Taft's that Bo didn't know she could walk through. I am far more knowledgeable of my own abilities". Isabeau smiled as she took her next turn.

Lauren nodded. It would be wonderful to just put Isabeau out in a field and see what she could do that Bo had never shown her yet. She wasn't even sure if Bo knew all that Isabeau did. She seemed quite comfortable in her own skin. The same skin that scared the hell out of Bo. The not knowing. The fear of losing control and never getting it back under control. A monster inside of her.

Isabeau didn't seem like a monster. She just seemed like a younger version of Aife. Scared of nothing. Wanting for nothing. The Doctor hadn't seen a single weakness in the brunette sitting next to her. Well besides that one second when her voice cracked as she asked Lauren to go away with her.

She understood why she asked her. If and when Hades surfaced, she wanted Lauren there. To watch over her. To protect her.

A chill came over the Doctor. She was remembering the first time she truly saw the Succubus. She was staring right at her as she drained the Lich. Then she spoke to her. Trusted her to see the real her before any of the rest of them had. It dawned on her that she must have relinquished control then thinking she scared Lauren. But that was far from the truth.

The Doctor was in awe at what she had just witnessed. Not only did the Succubus drain multiple people, but she did while it protecting Lauren too. Lauren had jumped off of the table, took a deep breath and hurried over to the stage. Not knowing who she was about to wake up. What would the Succubus had done if she still had control?

"I did it for you. Bo panicked, so I had to take control. I had to take the Lich out. He was a pompous bastard that needed to die. Nobody threatens you". Isabeau said pulling Lauren from her musings.

The reality that the Succubus knew what she was thinking was fascinating too.

"Can you read my mind because of your chi? Lauren asked.

"No. I just thought of it for some reason and thought I would explain what happened. Just like that sex orgy. He had put his hands on you, I was about to kill him when you stepped in and stopped me". Isabeau answered as she gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Kenzi was there too. Or who we thought was Kenzi". Lauren said.

"I know. They were all going to die and should have died. But I could never say no to you". Isabeau said honestly.

Lauren tried not to blush, so she turned her head to look out the window.

"It is alright". Isabeau said gently tapping Lauren's shoulder, and pulled her hand back.

The Succubus parked and Lauren looked surprised.

Isabeau immediately gathered the books Lauren bought, and took them inside. She quickly returned for the Doctor.

"This is our home away from home". Isabeau smiled extending her hand out to Lauren.

Lauren nodded, and stepped out of the car. Once Lauren was inside, she raced back to grab their bags.

Lauren gasped at the house. It was clean. There were bookshelves stocked with books. Every piece of furniture you could imagine. It even held a couple of massive desks in every corner.

"I'm not the geeky one. So I thought you might enjoy this". Isabeau said standing behind Lauren.

"What are the books? Lauren asked.

"I'm not sure. I just asked for the shelves to be stocked with as many books as my people could find". Isabeau answered as she too studied the room.

Lauren smiled at the word people. Isabeau was certainly like Aife now in that regard. She gets stuff done without even looking like she's doing anything.

"Now the kitchen should be fully stocked of everything you like to eat. There are tons of towels and extra blankets should the fireplace, and beds not be warm enough". Isabeau said as she set the last of Lauren's bags down.

"I would like to shower". Lauren said shyly.

"Of course. The bathroom is right there, and your bedroom is adjacent to it. I have my own bath of course". Isabeau said pointing straight ahead.

"Where are you going to sleep? Lauren asked.

Isabeau smiled. "I have my own bedroom right there, Doctor".

Lauren nodded when she noticed double doors on the opposite side of the room Isabeau told her was hers.

When Lauren vanished into the bathroom, Isabeau took her bags into her room, and then grabbed her own and took them into her room.

She wasn't shy about seeing Lauren naked, it's not like she hadn't seen any of it before. But the Doctor had plenty of robes, and tolietries at her disposal.

She started a warm fire, and flopped down on the couch. She would shower too, once she was content that Lauren had settled in.

Bo once spoke of a normal life with Lauren, well this was pretty normal. The separate bedrooms were a must because the Succubus would never push for more than Lauren was ready for. She had witnessed the destruction of their relationship. That was something that Bo didn't see, didn't want to see, or couldn't see. Lauren needed to be first, and now, she was. None of the things she had stocked in the house were for the Succubus. It was all about Lauren and her comfort.

She shuddered hearing the door open and the shower gel and shampoos hit her nose. She shook her head when her eyes flashed blue.

Twenty minutes later, Lauren returned to the living room.

"If you need to feed, you can go". Lauren said quietly.

"No. I'm fine. I was just waiting for you to shower, and get comfortable before I showered". Isabeau smiled.

Lauren nodded and the Succubus ran into her room to shower. She didn't even remember turning the water on before she had already lathered up, washed her hair, rinsed and dried off. Throwing on a tank top and sweats, she emerged to find Lauren cooking a late dinner.

She smiled at how easily the Doctor could whip up something. The feeding thing was a little embarrassing. Not because she needed to feed, she just didn't need it as often as Bo had led the Doctor to believe. Then there was the sexual feeds. They were even more embarrassing. Why would she need to have sex to feed? She could feed from driving down the road if she needed to, and right now she didn't. Lauren was giving her more energy than any Chi could.

"That smells good". Isabeau smiled as she took a seat at the dining room table.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes". Lauren said as she walked over with a bottle of wine, and poured Isabeau a glass.

The Succubus stayed where she was. She enjoyed watching Lauren enjoying another part of her element, the Science of cooking.

Lauren returned again with their plates, and Isabeau stood to take hers. She helped the Doctor sit, and took the chair across from her.

Once they were done eating, Isabeau cleaned while Lauren relaxed on the couch. Once she was done, she joined her.

"So. There is no immediate plan other than for us to rest and relax here. You can read as much as you want, as often as you want. I will not be disturbing you. Should you need anything that has not been provided to you here, just ask. There is a laptop for every desk you see. Other than that, have your fun. I can find ways to occupy myself. I know you want to read about him. I will find a separate area to practice doing things I've never done before. So don't be shocked if you hear a few explosions or smell fire. And we do have fire extinguishers here". Isabeau explained quietly.

"I just want to read a few chapters, and then I will go to bed". Lauren said softly staring into brown eyes.

"Ahh. Then I will leave you to it". Isabeau smiled as she stood, and walked over to her room. She opened the doors, and left them open. It wasn't an invitation for sex, it was to show the Doctor that she trusted her to come and go as she pleased.

Lauren sighed gently opening her first book. How was a human written book going to tell her all that she wanted and needed to know about an otherworldly man.

Isabeau was right. She's a walking example of her father. Just like any regular child would be of their parents. There it is, the first page in learning a little more about Bo, and a lot more about Isabeau.

Isabeau smiled in her room. Lauren was a book person. She needed to read things as much as she needed to study them in her labs. She deserved one of those too.

**_Hale and Kenzi_**

"Are you at least going to tell me where we are? Kenzi asked.

"You just need to know that we are here for a bit. I will run the Ash office from here, and you are never to leave. Not until Aife gives me the all clear". Hale answered.

"The all clear for what? Kenzi asked.

"The all clear that true hell has come and gone". Hale replied.

He sighed when Kenzi stopped asking questions, and was already flipping through a nearby flat screen TV.

**_Aife_**

"Have they arrived? Aife asked.

"Yes ma'am. They have". A man replied.

"Then burn every scrap of evidence of their location, even if it means burning your tongue so you can't reveal it to anyone". Aife said coldly.

"Yes ma'am". The man said as he rushed off.

**_Isabeau and Lauren_**

It has been a few hours, and it was awfully quiet. The Succubus was no longer hearing pages being turned. So she emerged from her room.

Her heart stopped when she saw Lauren. The Doctor had a book cradled in her arms. Her head was down, and her hair flowed over the book. The Succubus tiptoed over to her. She picked her up, and carried her into her room. She pulled the book form her arms and set it down on the nearest nightstand. Lauren curled up, and the Succubus pulled the sheets and blankets over her.

The Succubus left the Doctor's room, leaving the doors open. Tonight was a good night. But she needed to be ready for the days, and nights ahead of them.

She wasn't worried about him stealing Lauren away in the night. For as powerful as he is, so is Isabeau. If he touched Lauren, he would surely scream, and that amused her.

She sighed as she cuddled up in the bed. She licked her lips. Everything about this night had been delicious. And contrary to Fae belief, it was just as satisfying as making love to the woman across the hall from her. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

_**Dyson**_

Dyson stewed on his back in his bed. He thought about what Laveau had told him about being a prisoner of his own mind. But what could she know that Trick didn't? If Trick thought he was good enough for Bo, no other Fae's opinion mattered.

He, and Bo had been hot and heavy since Taft's. He thought they were getting close again. Close enough for Bo to fall for him again. Mate with him like he had with her. But who or what did he mate with? Isabeau was embarrassingly dismissive of him. She hates him with every fiber of her being. And some of her being should involve Bo.

He shook his head in disgust. When he was mating with Bo, he never thought about her Succubus. He assumed she would feel for him as Bo did. Which if he was honest with himself, it wasn't much. But then she went into his memories. He hoped she would have seen all that he felt for her. Did for her. He would likely never know because Isabeau does not give a damn about him or his feelings.

He went into Bo's Dawning to make sure, she would come back out alive, even if he didn't. She went into his memories and never came out. He growled in anger. No matter what Bo felt for him, he would never stop loving her. Wanting her. Fighting for her, as only he knew how. To the very end.

_**TBC **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Isabeau's POV**_

I sighed deeply in my bed. I know this feeling, and it is something I have felt before. Jumping up and off of my bed, I stretched my arms, and legs. I turned away from the door. She is getting to me. Gently closing my bedroom door, I turned around, and walked over to an empty space on the floor. I knelt down, and started doing push-ups. I am hungry.

But this is not a chi hunger, it is a her hunger. Everything about her is delicious. Her kiss. Her eyes. Her scent. Her voice. All of it weakens me. But that is only between you, me, and her. Hell who am I kidding, everyone knows she's my weakness. How many times have we all made love, and I never once drained her. That third time I pushed chi into her. It was the only way to get her to relax, and that we weren't going to leave her in bed, alone.

And damned if Bo didn't break that promise for Trick. The fucking Blood King needed help? Write in your blood, you little bitch. He had never liked Lauren. I read it in his aura every time Lauren was near, or if anyone had mentioned her. Then Bo left her alone in the clubhouse with Vex. She was right about his balls though. Had he touched Lauren, I would have ripped them off, and shoved them into his eyes.

The thought is making these push-ups so much easier. I have already done two hundred of them since I started. Next I started doing sit-ups. Just because I am powerful, doesn't mean I need to let my body turn to shit. Besides this will come in handy when daddy shows his cowardly ass again.

This trip really isn't about him. It's like a vacation for Lauren. She can do whatever the hell she wants. Go where she wants, as long as I am allowed to go with her. I gave her my chi, and as brilliant as she is, she doesn't know all that I can do. I wouldn't trust Lauren's life and safety to a Fae fly.

Mom had already sent me a text telling me Kenzi left with Hale. Not that I care, she's Bo's friend. She's amusing to me at times. Dyson this. Dyson that. Yuck. Dog boy often forgets his mouthwash, and there is no telling where else his mouth has been. Bo likes him enough to sleep with him. Me? I hate his ass. His aura around Lauren is always on fire. The fires of rage, and jealousy. I should tell him about how my eyes have never gone dark when we slept with Lauren. That she is in fact enough for me. I just get over excited making love to her, so it's never about her stamina, or lack there of.

I stood up and started doing pull-ups on the far door. I will shower soon, but that is when I know Lauren is up, and out of bed.

_**Lauren's POV.**_

I read a few books last night, and am already wide awake in my bed. For some reason, I can feel her. Everything she's doing. I woke up doing push-ups. I smiled after the first one hundred, and stopped when I started to sweat.

Now I am laying here in bed, thinking of her. Wondering what else she is going to do. I sighed thinking what I am going to do. I could read another book. I have speed reading abilities, like I have never had before. I actually understood everything I read too.

I sighed and stretched my arms out. The room is massive. Isabeau did not lie about that. Plenty of room to walk around. To study anything that I want. The desk is better than any the Light Fae had ever supplied me with. I ran my fingers over it, and stopped when I looked out of the window. I have a gorgeous view, and it looks like it is going to be a gorgeous day too.

Pulling my robe against me tighter, I walked to my closet to pick out something to wear. Something casual because I don't know what is going to happen today.

When I said I read a few books last night, all of them were on Hades. He is an evil being, but smart. Shaking my head, I grabbed the first thing I saw, and headed to shower.

_**Hale and Kenzi**_

"For the last time, no Kenzi". Hale sighed as he took a seat.

"We don't know if she's still Isabeau. The least you could do for Bo is to send some people out to find out". Kenzi pleaded.

"Even if Bo somehow has control again, which I highly doubt, Isabeau would still be in there. Willing and able to come out whenever the hell she pleases to". Hale snapped.

He and Kenzi had been going at this for hours since Kenzi woke up. He was still hearing Aife's words. They sent chills down his spine. He could almost laugh at Dyson. That boy had it bad for Bo, and really didn't have a clue who he was really messing with.

He was glad to be far, far away from Toronto, even though he had heard Isabeau and Lauren had left too. He sighed hoping he had gotten Kenzi far, far away from the Succubus. He knew how Bo felt about Kenzi, but never sat down to see if Isabeau would gush about her too.

"Can you at least call someone? Kenzi asked as she paced back, and forth. She missed her friend. Bo promised that they were going to party after saving Dyson, and Kenzi wanted to hold her to her word.

"No our location could be compromised. You are better off here Kenz, so you might as well get used to it". Hale said quietly as he stood to go to another room.

Kenzi screamed, and the Siren was undeterred.

_**Aife **_

Aife sat pouring herself another shot of liquor. She missed her daughter, but this was about her needs, and not her mother's.

Aife was one of the few that knew what freedom, real freedom felt like. So she understood Lauren's need to leave with Isabeau. The one Fae that would protect her with her life. The other Fae would only make her life miserable.

Like Hades did to Aife for years. The Succubus clinched her teeth, and closed her eyes. She could still hear every calculated step he made towards her cage. She had gotten to the point that she could count them, and know when he was about to open the door, and rape her again.

He raped her so often that he kept her naked just for the fun of it. He knew it humiliated her, and gave no fucks about it. Out of the hundreds of Fae in the Dark Fae dungeons, he picked her.

She remembered his cold, and calculating voice when he told her why. Because he wanted Queen Isabeau, but she was already dead, and out of his reach, so he came for her daughter instead. Trick practically gift wrapped his own daughter for Hades.

Her teeth nearly shattered in anger. For the first time in her life, she was glad her mother is dead. The thought of Hades raping her over, and over, like he did Aife, angered the Succubus. His powers combined with that of a Succubus would make their child invincible.

Isabeau, Aife sighed. She wanted to be out there with her and Lauren, but this was their fight too. Besides, he could always come for Aife, but only if he knew where she was. And at the moment, nobody knew. But that didn't mean she had lost track of her daughter. She knew where they were, and anyone else that knew was currently mute. She laughed at the thought. A little deal she made with Papa Santiago. If Hale was to keep his own whereabouts a secret, Val had to take every voice that Aife ordered her to.

She pulled her burner phone out, to make a few calls.

_**Dyson**_

Dyson growled as his latest lead came up empty. Even contacts he had used in tracking Lauren after Taft's had disappeared. He was stunned at that news.

"She's gone wolf. Grow up and get over it". Val laughed as she pulled up. Dyson had spent most of the night where he currently sat, he had convinced one of the Santiago butlers to drive him there.

Now there he sat in the dirt. Trying to pick up a scent. Anything that would lead him to the Succubus.

"Get out of here Val! Dyson growled.

"Gladly. I just wanted to see a dog chasing his tail". Val laughed as she sped off, literally blowing dirt and rocks in Dyson's direction.

"Sir if you are done now, I do need to get back to the Santiago compound". The butler said.

"You can go. I will be fine". Dyson said rubbing dirt out of his his eyes, and beard.

"Very well". The butler said as he pulled off too.

Dyson was glad, he was gentle when he did. His wounds still hadn't healed yet, but his nose was still working. So that could always come in handy.

_**Isabeau and Lauren.**_

"I'm awake". Lauren said softly.

Isabeau laughed. "Ok!

The Doctor slowly walked out of her room. She smiled when she heard the shower turning on. This would give her time to whip them up something for breakfast. She was well aware that the Succubus was trying not to make a sound, that would disturb the Doctor's sleep.

Lauren did sleep wonderfully too. That mattress should be in every, deserving home. Half an hour later, they were ready to eat.

"Did you sleep well? Isabeau asked. She already knew the answer, but had grown to love Lauren's morning voice over the years. It is calming, sexy, and tasty.

"I did thank you, and you? Lauren asked. She lifted her head waiting for an answer.

"I did". Isabeau smiled into her first bite.

"I didn't know what to wear, not knowing what you had planned for the day, so I wore this". Lauren gestured towards her outfit.

"My plans depend on what you want to do. If you want to go out, we can go out. If you want to stay in, we can stay in. You look beautiful by the way". Isabeau said softly.

Lauren blushed, nodded, and took a few more bites before she spoke again. "Thank you". She smiled biting her lower lip.

Isabeau sat as quietly as Lauren. She could've said a lot more. But she could be patient for Lauren.

Lauren cleared her throat. "You look beautiful too, and I have no plans for the day. I can find something to read, or study, or on TV".

Isabeau smiled at Lauren's rambling. It was adorable.

"We can go out Lauren. I refuse to make you stay inside, like it was Lachlan's dungeon". Isabeau said with a tinge of anger. But that offending bastard got what he deserved.

Lauren wiped her mouth with a napkin, and looked around. "Do you want to talk?

Isabeau smiled. "We can do that".

Lauren nodded as they both stood to clear the small table, and clean the kitchen. Well the Succubus cleaned the kitchen since Lauren cooked their meal.

The women settled down on a lush couch.

"Ask away". Isabeau smiled. Lauren looked full of questions. It was the same look she had when Bo stripped in the lab that first day.

"So your father is Hades, and your mother is Aife? Lauren asked. More like stated for her own mind to wrap around the fact that Isabeau is an heir of a God coupled with the blood of the Blood King.

Isabeau fidgeted for a second. "I can tell you how that came to be. But I must warn you, it is not pretty".

Lauren frowned, and nodded. "You can tell me".

"Long story short, I am what humans call a rape baby. Hell the Fae probably call it that too". Isabeau said staring directly at Lauren. She expected the doctor to flinch, or run, but she didn't.

"Is this part of the reason that Bo thinks you're a monster? Lauren asked.

"We didn't know until recently. Aife had mentioned that he'd done terrible things but nothing to that extent. But to answer your question, I've had to kill a lot of people, some were not all about sex or feeding. Most of it was for personal survival". Isabeau replied.

"I am so, so sorry. I won't even pretend to know how you feel". Lauren said as she gently squeezed Isabeau's leg.

"Thank you". Isabeau whispered.

"Are you okay? You can tell me, if you don't want to talk anymore". Lauren said pushing back against the cushion.

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. I just basically pulled up, and took you away from the only life you've known for years". Isabeau said as she pulled back too.

"I'm good. I just have so many questions that I could spend the rest of my life asking". Lauren said.

"You can ask whatever you wish. I'm not going to get angry, or offended". Isabeau smiled.

Lauren smiled. It never seemed Bo's nature to just want to sit and talk. They'd hardly had moments like this. So it's stunning that Isabeau is so patient. Almost quiet, and shy.

"It's the company". Isabeau smiled.

"Stop that". Lauren laughed.

"I'm sorry. I don't always do that. It's actually new". Isabeau smiled again.

"Your chi? Lauren asked.

"I think so. I've given people my chi before. Just not as much as I've given you. It scared the shit out of me. You should've never gone in there Lauren. You could've died, and Bo wasn't in a hurry to get you out! Isabeau snapped.

Lauren moved further away from the Succubus. "It's my nature to want to help people. I tried to wake Bo up, but it wasn't working. So when Cassie left, I saw my chance".

"I'm sorry Lauren. I'm so, so sorry. I'm not angry at you. It's not directed at you at all. Part of the attraction is your courage, and natural instincts to help others. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. You shouldn't be feeling anything but happiness, safe, content and lov...life". Isabeau said moving closer. But not enough to invade Lauren's personal space.

"It's fine. I was just explaining why I do, what I do. I do feel that. All of that, right now". Lauren said changing her position on the couch too.

"Lets go out of here, and get some air? Isabeau asked.

Lauren nodded. The women grabbed some small jackets, and headed out.

The women chatted while taking in the sites that they passed. Both learning a little more about each other. Isabeau never knew Lauren used to hunt with her father, and Isabeau, as Bo, was once in the school band.

They found a small patio bar, and decided to have lunch. Just because Lauren had the succubus chi in her veins, it didn't stop Isabeau from worrying about Lauren's health.

The Succubus took in the patrons. Reading their auras. When one woman looked at Lauren like her next meal, the succubus growled, and the woman backed off.

"I wasn't into her". Lauren laughed.

"I don't know that woman, and I didn't like her aura". Isabeau said as they took their seats.

Lauren laughed again. The powerful succubus was jealous. It was adorable, and flattering.

"Order whatever you want. I'm just having a double cheeseburger, fries, and a beer". Isabeau said.

Lauren nodded, and looked over the menu until she decided on something.

The Succubus surveyed the crowd again. Most seemed harmless, and into each other. Worked for her.

Minutes later Lauren was in hysterics trying to eat, because Isabeau was eating very quickly.

Lauren finished her lunch, as Isabeau patiently waited. The waitress brought the ticket, and the Succubus paid their tab. This time she actually paid the full amount. Using her powers at a time like this, would cheapen their afternoon.

The weather was warm, with a nice breeze. It was so nice, they left their jackets in the car. Isabeau was happy that Lauren was enjoying herself, even if she never said the words. They returned to the house they were renting, and Lauren curled up on the couch. The Succubus found a movie on TV. She took a seat on the loveseat across from the couch. Lauren smiled as she stretched out.

"Popcorn? Isabeau suggested.

"No thanks. I'm stuffed". Lauren smiled rubbing her stomach.

Isabeau's eyes flashed blue at the sight, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry". Lauren blushed as she pushed up to a sitting position.

"Don't be". Isabeau said trying to calm herself down.

"I uh... I think I'll make that popcorn". Lauren said as she stood up, and left the room.

Lauren bounced into the kitchen, and something in her started to stir. She felt a cold chill run down her spine.

_"As long as you have her chi, I will always find you..." A cold voice whispered, and laughed._

Lauren froze in place.

"I'm here Lauren, he won't get you". Isabeau said calmly. She stood in the kitchen, and used her senses to find Hades.

When her eyes flashed blue and stayed that way, she opened the back door, and looked outside.

Hades laughed louder. He had the women right where he wanted them. Unknowing, and vulnerable.

"I'll get him Lauren. Before this day is up, we'll never see, or hear from him again". Isabeau said slowly.

"He didn't come for you. He came for me". Lauren replied quietly.

"Don't you understand Lauren? You are me, the best parts". Isabeau said as they stood facing each other.

"You will die Dr. Lewis, and my Succubus will move on to her next love". Hades snickered.

"I'll never have another love Lauren. Don't listen to him". Isabeau said gently stepping towards the Doctor.

"Come to me Dr., and right now". Hades commanded.

Lauren screamed when she was no longer controlling her own movements.

Isabeau snapped, and into action. She stormed over to Lauren, and held her in place. "You'll never get Lauren. But you will get me! The Succubus snapped.

She turned her head away from Lauren, and took in some deep breaths. Finally releasing them, she blew fire out the back door, and smiled when a man surfaced.

"Stay here my sweet". Isabeau whispered as she ran out the door. Once it was closed behind her, she focused on her father.

"Very good Isabeau. You learned a new trick". Hades laughed.

"When I sent you away, you should've went home like a good boy. But since you didn't, I've got your one way ticket right here". Isabeau said as she slowly walked towards him.

Hades tried to move but couldn't. Isabeau laughed at him.

"That sucks doesn't it? You came for Lauren because she's everything that you're not. Good, and pure. She's not a coward creeping around in the shadows of the world...". Isabeau started.

"You are evil too Isabeau. Someday the Doctor will come to know that! Hades laughed.

"Silence! I didn't give you permission to talk! Isabeau screamed.

"You can't kill me, ever. I'll always be a part of you! Hades screamed back.

"And Lauren will always be a part of me. You should've learned with the Lich. Lauren in any danger spikes my anger. When she's content, it sparks my joy. This is for Lauren. My grandmother. My mother. For everyone! You will never return because thanks to you, I know how to drain someone down to particles of dust. So say goodbye to the upper world because you'll never see it again! Isabeau snapped as she grabbed the man's neck.

Her eyes turned red, black and blue as she took Hades chi and fire from him. She pulled from all four of his limbs. Stomping her foot one time, the ground opened beneath them.

Dropping his dead corpse into the ground, she lifted her head. With Lauren watching from the back window, the succubus blew red, and blue into the eye. It looked like an ocean, and fire fight.

Raising her hand, she waited. Within seconds a metal bar appeared in her hand. Taking a deep breath, she dispersed of the bar, shooting the melted metal into the mass above her.

Backing up, Isabeau waited. Once the mass had dispersed, she rubbed her hands, and stomped her foot so the ground would close up.

Taking one last look to the sky, she was satisfied that her father was truly gone now. Turning quickly, she walked back inside.

Lauren stunned at what she had just witnessed, slowly moved away from the window. She didn't know where to go, the living room seemed like the wisest choice.

She sat on the couch, and listened to Isabeau kicking her shoes off. The Succubus popped into the room, dirty and angry.

"Sick bastard". The Succubus said.

Still at a loss for words, Lauren opened her mouth, and closed it. "Are you okay?

"I'm fine, and I should be asking you that...so how are you? Isabeau asked gently moving towards the doctor.

"I'm fine but I do have a question, two actually? Lauren said. She sat almost stiff, never taking her eyes off of the brunette approaching her.

"Ask away". Isabeau said seriously. She wanted to smile. A common habit whenever she looked at the doctor.

"What happens if you remove your chi from me? Lauren stuttered over the question.

Isabeau sighed, and frowned. "Two things could happen. You won't like either one. The first is you'll likely die since humans weren't supposed to be in Dyson's memories. The second is, you'll return to his memories. And Bo kneeling at Flora's grave. If you die, I can always bring you back".

Lauren sighed gently. She expected that answer, but wanted clarification from the Succubus. The succubus chi is literally Lauren's life support. When she went into Dyson's memories she only expected to tell Bo that she'd been in there too long. She'd forgotten Bo's Succubus would be there too. It was comforting in a way, but scary at the same time. She took some deep breaths and spoke again.

"Is he really gone this time? Lauren asked.

"He's gone for good". Isabeau nodded.

Lauren nodded in response, but hesitated with her next question.

"You can ask". Isabeau said. She took a seat far from Lauren. She sensed the Doctor's distress, and wanted her comfortable enough to be able to talk to her.

"I don't doubt what you've just told me, but as a doctor...". Lauren started.

"You need to see it for yourself, I get it". Isabeau finally smiled. That was better than what she thought Lauren was about to ask.

"We need to find him then...or where he'd go after death". Lauren said.

"I'm not sure who would know. Tamsin probably, but that bitch must stay dead. Aww shit! Isabeau cringed.

"Aife! Lauren said suddenly.

"I'll call her. If anyone would know, she would". Isabeau said pulling out her phone.

* * *

"Stacey you're up. She must never come here". A woman said quietly.

"I am no match for that one". Stacey sighed.

"That is not my concern. You will stop her, now go! The woman screamed.

"Yes Freyja". Stacey sighed.

"Can't I go? Tamsin asked.

Freyja laughed. "You have failed me too many times, so the answer's no!

Tamsin stood in shock. She had never been in this position before, and she didn't like it.

_**TBC **_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Isabeau, Lauren, and Aife_**

The Succubus pulled the door open for the doctor. She smiled when Lauren walked past her. She would never tire of that feeling, or her scent. It was early, early in the morning. They called last night, but never said when they would be coming, but Isabeau was not concerned. Her mother was likely already up, and raising hell.

Which is what caused them to return to Toronto. Aife had several hideouts that Isabeau knew of, and took a chance she would be there. Hearing doors creaking open, they stopped and waited.

"Welcome home ladies". Aife said quietly.

"Good morning Mom". Isabeau said softly.

"Good morning Aife". Lauren said mimicking their tones.

Aife nodded, and clapped her hands. The lights turned on revealing a large table and three table settings. Isabeau and Lauren took the seats closest to each other.

They both looked around the room.

"Nobody's here but us". Aife smiled.

Isabeau gestured for Lauren to eat, and the doctor did. Once Lauren was midway through her first bite, the Succubus ate their food too. Wiping their mouths with linen napkins, they leaned back in their seats.

Lauren went to stand, and Isabeau pulled her chair out for her.

The trio retreated to a small living area. A long couch was facing the dining area, and a chair faced the couch. Aife took the chair and motioned for them to take the couch.

"So after I killed Hades last night, Dr. Lewis told me that she wants to see if he's gone for good, in person". Isabeau said breaking the nerves, and tension that filled the room.

"Lauren was in a privileged position, even as a Light Fae servant, because what I'm about to say shouldn't shock either of you". Aife said.

"Ok". Isabeau and Lauren nodded.

"Hades was an evil bastard. He raped me for years, sometimes he never had to touch me to do it. He had powers beyond the Fae. When they were assigned realms, he was given Tartarus. Probably because his brothers knew he'd like it, and never want to leave. Until he got word of my lineage, and capture. Well more like handed over to the Dark Fae. He wouldn't go to Valhalla like most Fae because Freyja wouldn't want him there. So he's likely in Tartarus again, but in no condition to rule it, like he did before". Aife said as she leaned back. These were always painful memories, but it's time that her young succubus daughter knows the truth.

"How do we find it without Tamsin? Lauren asked.

Aife smiled, and stood up. They piled into Aife's car, and drove a short distance. The Succubus parked, ordered them out, and pulled something out of her trunk.

"Are those...? Lauren started.

"The Helskor shoes. The same shoes Bo put on Flora! Isabeau snapped as she grabbed them from her mother.

"Isabeau? Lauren said softly. The Succubus stood stiff as a board.

"While you were away, my people found them. Put them on, and they'll take you inside". Aife said pointing to her left.

"Both of us? Lauren asked.

"No Lauren. You cannot wear these. We saw what they did to Flora. It turned her evil, and murderous. She died over these shoes. That will not happen to you. I'll wear them". Isabeau said.

"She's right Lauren. My people had a hell of a time finding these shoes. How a stick like Dyson ever had them, is ridiculous". Aife said standing directly in front of them.

"I understand". Lauren said.

"Mom you can leave. Lauren wants to see him, that doesn't mean that you have to too". Isabeau said as she took a seat to put the shoes on.

"You're right. I don't want to be here, but I'm staying". Aife said sitting on the trunk.

"We won't be long". Isabeau said taking Lauren's hand.

The women approached the gates, and were stunned when they were suddenly closed.

"You cannot come here. Freyja forbade it". Stacey said as she held on to the gates.

"I don't know who Freyja is, and frankly I don't give a damn, but we will go wherever we want". Isabeau said bitterly.

"You can come, she can't". Stacey said pointing at Lauren.

"What? Me? Why not? Lauren asked.

"Valhalla's books are balanced, and there's peace here. You set one foot in here, and it will bring chaos". Stacey explained.

"Lauren wants to see him, and what Lauren wants, Lauren will get". Isabeau seethed.

"You're the reason she can't come here! Don't the two of you twats get it? She brings you out, and the worst in you! When you killed the Lich, you sent one too many Fae here. It took us months to be able to accommodate all of them! Stacey screamed.

"That's not Lauren's problem, or mine. Now since I have these shoes on, you will move, or I'll send you to him with my bare hands. Hurry up and make a decision". Isabeau snapped.

When Stacey took too long for the Succubus taste, she burned a hole through the gate. Stacey jumped back when the Succubus pulled one of the gates off..

"Doctors first". Isabeau said as she gestured for Lauren to enter. With the Succubus walking step for step with her, Lauren sped up her steps. The women walked down some steps, and stopped at two doors on either side of them.

"She cannot be here, Succubus! Freyja snapped. She held her hands up, hoping the Succubus would heed her words.

"We got the crib notes version from Stacey. I don't give a damn about Valhalla, as long as my grandmother is having a great time down here. Lauren wants to make sure Hades is gone for good, and she shall see that, today". Isabeau said softly.

When the room started to shake, Freyja, and Stacey retreated.

"Cowards". Isabeau laughed.

"That one must lead to Tartarus". Lauren said pointing to the door to the left of them.

Isabeau sighed, and turned to the Doctor. "Lauren tell me now if you don't want to go. This is his realm. His land. He knows every stone, and turn down here. He might turn me into things that you won't or can't recognize".

"If he's a part of you, I want to see him. See where you were born. I'm not afraid, and I have your Chi remember? Lauren said. She took some deep breaths, and released them.

Isabeau nodded, and lightly smiled. The Succubus went in first this time. Holding Lauren's hand, she pulled her inside. It was dark, and blue everywhere.

"Hmmpt. I expected fire". Isabeau said.

The women walked down a long hall before they came to an opening. Suddenly Isabeau stopped. The walls started to fall like dominoes. The women never separated.

"Isabeau". Hades said hauntingly.

"Yeah. It's me. Want to stop the hide and seek now? Isabeau asked.

Hades laughed and shook the surface beneath their feet. Isabeau laughed because it didn't affect them.

"Lauren just wants to say hi, and bye". Isabeau laughed.

"I know why you're here, Succubus. She's still your weakness". Hades laughed.

"You mean, your weakness. She's why you're dead. You fear everything about her. Everything about me and her". Isabeau laughed.

"You won't be laughing when I take her. You really should've listened to Freyja". Hades laughed as he finally appeared before them.

"Yuck. Did I do that? Isabeau said mocking the mangled man.

Hades snapped, and tried to pull Lauren to him but failed.

"You will never get her. You will never touch her. You see Lauren, he's dead. Nothing but... whatever the hell that mess is there". Isabeau said.

Hades grew tired of being mocked by his own creation. He lifted both hands, and pulled Isabeau to him. The Succubus was laughing the whole time.

"My father's dumb. He's forgotten who the fuck he's messing with". The Succubus said momentarily looking at the Doctor.

Hades screamed when the Succubus punched him in the face. In his distraction, she grabbed his foot, and tapped on the bottom of it. She ducked when he swung at her. Smiling she grabbed his other foot, tapping it on the bottom too.

Smiling she finally released him, and moved back to Lauren.

"Come with me love". Isabeau said taking Lauren's hand. They stood just over the threshold. Raising her hands, and pointing downwards, she smiled as the floor caught fire. Hades screamed because it was growing around him. The ground around him dropped, and the fire kept blazing. He tried to move but was stuck in place. He stood like a statue, high above the ground.

"What have you done!? Hades screamed.

"I returned the Helskor shoes to their rightful owner. See? He's done love. He will never move from that spot, and even if he could, he'd burn in Hel by his own flames". Isabeau laughed.

"I've seen enough. Lets go". Lauren said.

"As you wish". Isabeau said as they turned, and walked back up the stairs.

"How did you know to do that? Lauren asked.

"My feet started to feel like they were trapped in cement. I knew if I could put the shoes on him, he'd be stuck there. And so he is". Isabeau replied.

Isabeau stopped long enough to fix the gate she'd broken. Aife was right where they left her. The elder succubus looked flush with amusement.

"What's funny? Isabeau asked.

"Dyson that stupid ass, he dug a hole in front of the clubhouse trying to pick up your scent. He's still not fully healed, so he fell in". Aife laughed.

"That's his problem. Mine is taking Lauren somewhere. Away from this spot". Isabeau said.

"So Hades was dealt with? Aife asked.

Isabeau sighed, and put her hands on her hips.

"I was just asking". Aife laughed.

"Yes. Yes. Come on, and take us back to my car". Isabeau said as she held a car door for Lauren.

Aife jumped off of the trunk, and climbed in. When they pulled up, Isabeau carried Lauren in her arms, and buckled her in. The Doctor had fallen asleep on the way back.

"What about Dyson? Aife asked.

"What about him? I'm not going back there anytime soon. He's on his own". Isabeau said as she hopped into her car. Aife smiled and waved them off.

_**Dyson**_.

The wolf growled in pain. He'd reinjured himself when he fell. He didn't think the hole he dug was that big. So he had to have fallen into a hole that had already been there.

Truth is he's tired. He had been at the clubhouse for hours. He thought if he started in the parking lot, he'd find her scent. He knows that Bo loves him. They were even bonding when she went into his memories, it felt a tad different, but it was definitely Bo. He knows this is only a setback. He just needs to talk to the Succubus long enough to bring Bo out, and this Isabeau would be over. They'd be going at it again somewhere. So what if she's Dark Fae. That never stopped them over the years. Even in her relationship with Lauren they slept together. Bo could've fed from anyone but she hungrily latched on to him.

Her denial that it wouldn't happen again was adorable. Bo can't be monogamous, and he will gladly be her sex toy until she falls out of love with Lauren, and back in love with him.

The wolf suddenly coughed. Dirt and rocks were raining down on him. He heard a car, and realized someone was doing this on purpose. When he heard the engine being shut off, he looked up.

"What are you fighting for? Let go. Nobody wants you. Not even Isabeau. I told her you were here, and she had no fucks to give". Aife laughed as she kicked dirt on him.

"Where is she? Dyson growled.

"Nowhere you will find her. Be careful down there. I hear dirt in your ass is painful". Aife laughed once more kicking dirt and rocks into the hole.

Just like that, the Succubus was gone. Dyson closed his eyes trying to blink the dirt away. He growled, and started trying to climb again.

**_Kenzi and Hale._**

Kenzi rolled her eyes. The hideout was nice but frankly, she's tired of it. Hale only let her go out at certain times. It sucked. She's a grown woman. Not a child needing to be watched at all times. "Hale? Are you ever going to tell me, why you brought me here? She asked.

"To keep you safe. Isabeau is from bad blood, Kenz. I mean, bad, bad blood". Hale replied from the couch he was sitting on.

"Aife being crazy is nothing new". Kenzi said throwing her arms into the air.

"It's her father. He's dangerous, and until I know it's safe for you out there, we're staying put". Hale said.

"Dude I'm not Lauren. I won't be a slave like that". Kenzi said.

"See that right there. Your mouth is going to get your ass kicked, or worse, by Isabeau". Hale said pointing at Kenzi.

"I'm claimed! Kenzi screamed.

"But not by her. If she cared about you, she would've taken you with them. You and Dyson even tried to conspire with the Morrigan. You're not thinking right Kenzi. Isabeau would kill you, or put you in the hospital". Hale said answering his phone.

Kenzi watched his facial expressions hoping to see something that meant they were about to get out of there.

"And you're sure about this? Hale asked.

"Well who was that? Kenzi asked.

"Some of my people spotted Isabeau. They must've returned". Hale replied.

"Pack yo shit boy, and lets go! Kenzi said excitedly. This was her chance.

Hale sighed. Even he had to admit that he was tired of being there. There hadn't been much Fae action lately. So they were probably hiding for nothing.

"Ok. We will try to find her. But until I can get a read on her, keep your mouth shut Kenzi. I'm not saying this as the Ash, I'm saying it as a friend". Hale said.

Kenzi only half heard him, as she packed her things. She was more than ready for some fresh air, better food, and drinks.

_**Isabeau and Lauren.**_

Isabeau frowned at Lauren. The doctor was still sleeping. She had checked them into a swanky hotel, and the doctor climbed into bed, shortly after. Shaking her head, the Succubus walked out onto the balcony. She took some deep breaths, and stretched her arms out.

After a few more minutes, she walked back inside. She stared at Lauren again. Walking away, she sat down on the couch, and grabbed a book.

Two hours later, the Doctor woke up.

"Hello Dr". Isabeau said.

"Hello Isabeau". Lauren said softly.

"Are you hungry? You'd have to be since it's been a few hours". Isabeau said as she stood.

"I am". Lauren said as she stretched.

"Room service, or do you want to go out? Isabeau asked.

"We have a nice view here, so room service". Lauren said as she stretched and took in the view from the balcony.

Isabeau smiled and Lauren joined her on the couch as they placed their order. Once they were done ordering, they watched TV.

"I brought our bags up. If you want to shower first, I'll wait for the food". Isabeau said quietly.

"That does sound good". Lauren said as she stood.

Isabeau sat back on the couch, and started flipping through the channels. Nothing looked good. Human TV bored her to tears. The only time she truly enjoyed it, was when Lauren found something to ramble on, and on about.

Her ears perked up when she heard something. Raising her hand, she twirled it around as if she was turning something around. "Back to where you came from Ash'. She said quietly.

There was a knock at the room door, so she went to get the food. She tipped the man, and pushed the cart towards the dining area. After putting the plates on the table she quickly freshened up, took her seat, and waited for Lauren.

Lauren walked out dressed in soft pajamas, and her hair was up in a ponytail.

"Dinner's ready". Isabeau said quietly pointing to it. The sight of Lauren made her down her glass of wine, in one gulp.

Lauren nodded, and hurried over to eat. Meat, veggies and potatoes were delicious on her palate. So was the wine.

Once they were finished eating, Isabeau could no longer hold her tongue. "Lauren are you okay? You didn't say much earlier before you went to shower".

Lauren put her fork down. "I'm okay. I just feel weird".

"That's impossible. My Chi protects you from harm". Isabeau said worriedly.

"Then I don't know. As a doctor, I know my body". Lauren sighed as she took a drink of wine

Isabeau stood up, and walked over to Lauren. "May I? She asked.

Lauren nodded. The Succubus used her pulse powers to see if she could detect something wrong in Lauren.

"Shit you do feel different. What did I do? Isabeau asked sadly.

"I'll run some tests in the morning okay? I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about". Lauren said.

"That's not good enough for me. If something's wrong with you. I'll never forgive myself. I went to get you out of Dyson's pathetic memories, and now my ignorance today has harmed you". Isabeau said tearfully.

Lauren bit her lip. Isabeau was definitely different than Bo. She wasn't going to accept any deflections or Lauren trying to deny that something was wrong or different. She rubbed the back of her head, and walked over to Isabeau.

"When's the last time you fed? Lauren asked.

"Lauren please don't change the subject. You could be poisoned, or something else happened to you down there". Isabeau said turning around.

"So it's been awhile". Lauren deduced.

"Lauren can you stop being my doctor for a second, and be your own". Isabeau said softly stepping to the blonde.

Lauren shrugged. "Okay".

The doctor stepped into Isabeau's personal space, and kissed her.

Isabeau could've sworn that she was dreaming. Lauren's kisses were never like this. Her feeds were never like this. The doctor was healing her. Her weary bones. Her worries. The most stunning part was that she wasn't using her Chi.

Lauren gently released her. "Good night Succubus". She said as Isabeau fell backwards.

"Good... good night Lauren". Isabeau smiled as she cuddled up on the second bed. Lauren smiled softly, and pulled the sheets and blankets up to the Succubus neck.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_**Isabeau**_

The Succubus couldn't tell if she was sleeping, or awake. No amount of liquor had ever done this to her. She moved in the bed, gasping at the ice cold sheets. She blinked a few times, just trying to read the clock on the nightstand. Twelve noon, it read. Smiling, she rolled over and grabbed her phone from the other nightstand. She gasped again looking at the date on her phone, it had been two days.

"Lauren! Where's Lauren?! The Succubus screamed as tears rolled down her face. She had slept the past two days away.

"Isabeau! I'm right here! Lauren said rushing in.

The Succubus pulled the doctor into her arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry".

"It's okay. There's no reason for you to be this upset". Lauren said pulling away.

"I just thought... I...you...we need to talk Lauren". Isabeau said patting the empty spot on the bed.

Lauren turned her book upside down on the table, and took a seat. "What's this about?

"I thought I left you in Tartarus. I thought you were trapped. Perhaps I'm trapping you here. Now. I just don't know what I would do if something happened to you because of me Lauren. I was mad at Bo for leaving you alone in that raggedy ass clubhouse, vulnerable. I pushed my Chi into you, to bring you out of that dog's brain. And to be honest, he doesn't have much of one. But I had no right to do that to you. I panicked, and went with my gut. Hades was right, as long as my chi's in you, you will never be free of the darkness in me. He's never coming back, but he lives in me. I'm offering to remove my chi, so that you will be free, like you've always wanted to be. But understand that if I do, I can't guarantee that you won't immediately go back into his memories again". Isabeau explained.

"Isabeau. I cut my string, just as you kissed me. Do you honestly think I can't tell the difference between your kiss and Bo's? As far as your chi, I'm keeping it. I like it and I'm not ill or confused if that's what you are really worried about". Lauren said staring into blue eyes.

The doctor suspected that she would find the Succubus like this. She had been sleeping for days. Lauren often checked her vitals, to make sure that there was nothing wrong. The Succubus moaned at Lauren's touch in her sleep. Lauren smiled at how adorable she looked as she rolled over on her stomach when the doctor was done with her tests. Bo had never slept a full night without waking up screaming when they were in bed together. So it is no wonder that her Succubus has nightmares too.

"Are you sure? I know you've always wanted to be free to go back to a normal life. I don't want to hold you anywhere that you don't want to be". Isabeau said softly.

"I'm sure. Now hurry up and shower. I've got a large lunch simmering on the stove". Lauren said gently patting the Succubus leg.

Isabeau stood up, and ran into the bathroom. The embarrassment of sleeping for two days was still all over her face. Anybody else would've likely taken it as rejection and left. But not Lauren. Not just the doctor in Lauren, but all of Lauren. The woman had always been loyal, even when Bo hadn't always acknowledged it. No. Bo trusted Kenzi and Dyson. Even when their aura's spoke otherwise. Dyson wanted Bo for free sex. Kenzi wanted Bo as protection when she did foolish things. And if Bo was with Lauren, Dyson and Kenzi weren't getting what they needed from the brunette. If Isabeau could see these things, so could Bo.

The hot water hitting her body felt relaxing to her rested body. She scrubbed her head with shampoo, trying to massage her brain too, if that was possible. Scrubbing her face, she deeply exhaled, and rinsed. After blow-drying her hair, she dressed, and rushed downstairs. She almost needed her sunglasses as she stepped into the kitchen.

She smiled at Lauren who was deep into the book she had with her earlier.

"Soooo have you eaten too, or am I eating alone? Isabeau smiled as she grabbed a plate and utensils.

"I'll join you". Lauren said quietly as she put her book away and waited as Isabeau stacked her plate with everything in front of her. She wasn't worried that she wouldn't get any, she'd cooked enough that five people could have seconds.

The women set down to eat and were stuffed after an hour. Isabeau grabbed a bottle of wine, two glasses, and walked out to the patio. Lauren followed her, and they both settled down on lush seats.

"It's beautiful out". Isabeau whispered as she poured the wine.

"It is". Lauren replied as she took in the view, and creatures of nature.

"Damn it Lauren. Tell me what's going on? What did I sleep through the last few days? Isabeau asked suddenly.

"I went grocery, and clothes shopping. I read a few books. I watched TV. I ran some tests on myself, and found nothing to be alarmed about. I watched the sun rise and set. I checked on you at least four times a day". Lauren answered.

"Oh". Isabeau blushed.

Lauren smiled and sipped on her wine. The way it went down was smooth, and tasty.

"Can you tell me about it? Isabeau asked.

Lauren smiled. "There's not much to tell. I watched the sun come up for two days straight. I took your car and found some stores nearby. I wasn't sure what you'd actually wear, so I bought a little of everything. Then I went grocery shopping and picked out what I had watched you eat before. Came back here, checked on you and put everything away. Once I was content that you were only sleeping, I grabbed a few books and ate whenever I was hungry. After the second lunch, I ran my tests and waited for the results. I checked on you again and came out here to watch the sun set". Lauren replied as she set her empty glass on the table.

"So you've been pretty much cooped up here? Why didn't you wake me! I would've helped or at least gotten you out of here for a few hours". Isabeau said staring at Lauren.

"The next morning after we returned, you looked pale. You were sweating so I put some cold towels on your head and some cold packs in the bed. Once that worked, I pulled them out and removed the towels. That's when you moaned and rolled over on your stomach. So I let you see sleep for the rest of the day and night". Lauren sighed.

"Are you sure you are alright? What was that kiss about? Not that I didn't love it". Isabeau said as she flinched in her seat.

"As I said you hadn't fed in days and I knew why. I had a ton of energy after we returned from Tartarus. Even if you weren't going to say it, I know you were needing to feed. But the doctor in me was curious if I could feed you, fresh out of Hades den". The doctor said as she grabbed her glass, and poured some more wine into it.

"So you didn't want to kiss me? But kissed me like a science project? Isabeau asked.

"Are you sure you're not Bo? Lauren countered with her own question.

"I'm so sorry. No. I'm not Bo. I know she can be petty. But that's her, not me. I know what that kiss meant to me. I just wish it meant something to you, and it doesn't sound like it did. I meant no offense". Isabeau said softening her voice.

"It meant something to me. But I'm still getting to know you. I want to see where this can go, without getting ahead of myself". Lauren said slamming the last of her wine.

"Okay. I can understand that. And given everything that you just told me, we need to slow it down. I can wait". Isabeau said slowly.

Lauren nodded as they set back in their chairs and took in their view.

_**Kenzi and Hale.**_

Kenzi wanted to pull her hair out. If she wasn't wearing her favorite wig. They had been back in Toronto for days. And not one lead to Isabeau and Lauren had paid off yet. Probably because Aife was known to every contact Hale has. So here they are. Kenzi pacing, and Hale was on the phone again.

"That's the last one. Nobody is going to talk to us, because Aife has already spoken with my every lead. She didn't exactly threaten them, but they felt threatened on the phone, and in person when they tried to defy her". Hale groaned as he put his phone down.

"This is bullshit. It started because of Dyson's thousand year old murder! Kenzi screamed.

"No. It started when the Una Mens found out that Dyson had been looking for Lauren. By the time they realized they lost track of her, the Morrigan had her. Since Dyson cost them the human Doctor, they dug up an old murder of his. Dyson shouldn't have been so sloppy and they wouldn't have come for him, and half the Fae wouldn't have fled the colony because of Isabeau. Not to mention the two of you hiding Lauren from Bo in the first place". Hale sighed in disbelief.

"He said Lauren wanted to run. How were we to know that she was still in love with Bo? Kenzi sighed.

"You were had Kenzi. Dyson knew where Lauren was, and when she said that she wanted to come home, he told her that she couldn't. I know from all the times the Ash had her in his dungeon, she didn't like be chained up to walls. So tell me, do you still want to find them? Because the minute Isabeau learns of all of this, we're going to have a highly pissed off succubus on our hands". Hale said and shuddered at the thought.

"We don't have to tell her". Kenzi swallowed hard. Her mouth suddenly went dry.

"You're right we don't, but I will if she asks. Lauren could tell her at any moment. You should've stayed neutral because team wolf is team waiting to die". Hale said as he stood to stretch his legs. He cares about Kenzi but there was a limit to it. After what Isabeau did to the Una Mens, the only Fae that no Fae could kill, the Light Fae wolf is hunting the wrong Fae.

_**Santiago Compound**_

Dyson limped up the stairs on his good leg. He pressed the doorbell and waited. Once the butler answered the door, he stepped outside of it. "Master Santiago said you are no longer welcome here".

"I just need to rest". Dyson growled.

"Get off of the property or you will be escorted off! The butler screamed.

"I can't walk. It took all that I had to limp up here". Dyson growled again.

"Then crawl away. You have ten minutes or I'll send a shifter of ours to deal with you". The butler said stepping back inside and closed the door. He walked over to the nearest window and watched Dyson.

Sturgess Santiago had orders that nobody was coming inside of his compound that wasn't blood related. There are one too many Succubi in the colony and he didn't want to deal with either of them. Not after Aife made a buffet out of his other butlers.

**Aife**

Tap. Tap. Tap. That was the sound of the Succubus heels as she slowly walked into the Dal. She turned on all the lights in case Trick had night crawlers.

It's not a bad place. But it stinks. It stinks of betrayal and cowardice. The bloody King that hid from all of his shit here. Most of the Fae. Namely the Una Mens. She laughed imagining Isabeau draining them. Trick used them to do his bidding, but his bidding shouldn't have included a threat on the doctor's life. If only the young Succubus would've waited for them to kill that dusty old wolf. He's useless now and no Fae will help him. Hale could try all that he wants but nobody is going to help them with anything. Everything thing that Hale knows, she knows too. The Dal stinks of all of that too. Treachery.

She wondered how soon Trick built it after handing her over to Dark. She wondered what he said to the Light Fae. Most of them are dead at her hands after she returned and found her own daughter. Their bodies just haven't been found yet.

Santiago even tried to come and stake claim on the Dal saying Trick willed it to him. Then Aife stuck her claim, as in her foot literally in his ass. He scurried home and stayed there. Val came after Aife and she's now as mute as those of her victims.

The Fae left in the colony have been feverishly looking for Isabeau. None of them have found them because Aife's been putting her daughters scent in the wrong direction. It's amusing really. But if it buys them more time, she will plant it all over Canada.

_**Isabeau and Lauren.**_

"Well that was fun! Lauren smiled.

"What can I say? I got mad skills doctor! Isabeau smiled back.

"You know we're going to be sore later on". Lauren laughed.

"What?! Are you hurting? Did I push you too much? Isabeau asked seriously.

"No. No. I am just getting amped up for the next round". Lauren laughed as she stretched her arms and legs.

Isabeau laughed and playfully punched Lauren in the arm.

"Are you ready? Or do you need to rest a little more? Lauren asked.

"After you doctor! Isabeau gestured.

"I'll race you this time. Try not to fall too far behind". Lauren laughed.

"Ohhh. It's on now! Isabeau laughed.

To get the doctor some much needed air and the guilt of making herself practically a patient, she suggested that they go rock climbing. They had already gone three rounds of it and were on their fourth with this round. Lauren amazed the Succubus more than she had ever noticed. She cursed the Fae for ever making this beautiful being a slave for years over bullshit that was their fault.

She shook her head realizing that she was already falling far behind. She smiled at how Lauren's scent was blowing down in her direction. She lost the race but didn't care. Anytime with Lauren is always a win.

Three hours later, they were home and in the Jacuzzi. She'd never admit it, but Isabeau was a bit sore, and the water was helping that. That and Lauren's doctor ordered shoulder massage.

The ladies topped the night off with a nice candlelit dinner. Isabeau had found a chef to come prepare their dinner. Lauren wouldn't be working tonight. They retired to the living room and cuddled on the couch. Hours later Lauren was asleep and Isabeau carried her to bed. Lauren stirred and pulled the Succubus on top of her. Isabeau's eyes flashed blue until she realized the doctor was still asleep, with a strong grip on her. She stayed as she was until she fell asleep too.

_**Kenzi and Hale.**_

The duo had sat down to eat when suddenly, there was a dead body on the table in front of them.

"You two dipshits were easy to find. Paying someone to reveal Dr. Lewis and Isabeau's whereabouts has cost this fool his life. Bon appetit". Aife laughed as Kenzi threw up and Hale sat stiff.

"Damn it Kenzi! What the hell did you do!? Hale screamed angrily.

"I got a lead. He swore he could find them". Kenzi said turning away from the corpse. Her meal was under the man too.

"This is the Fae world Kenzi. Not the human world. Aife knows people everywhere. Don't do that again! Or I'll drop you off in Dark Fae territory. They won't give a damn about Bo's claim". Hale snapped.

"I have to try something! Bo may never come back. That succubus is probably torturing her right now! Kenzi screamed.

"Bo's not missing out on anything! Let them be, or die! Hale screamed.

Kenzi stood from the table. Grabbed the remote and plopped down on the couch. This sucked like nothing that has sucked before.

_**Dyson**_.

Dyson had successfully made it off of Santiago land and had hitched a ride into Dark Fae territory.

"What do you want?! Evony screamed.

"I've got a proposition for you". Dyson smiled softly.

"I don't know how to kill fleas. Be gone". Evony said waving with her good hand.

"I'm looking for a woman. A blonde in particular". Dyson smiled again.

"You're not even healed. You have nothing to offer anyone but dog bones". Evony snorted.

"I'm healed enough. Do you want to hear my proposition or not? Dyson growled.

"I'll listen and then you can leave". Evony said. Dyson was always a pain in the ass and he literally looks like one at the moment.

"I want the woman that helped you take Lauren. I didn't know her name until I called the restaurant that I had Lauren stashed at. Just before you took her. Crystal, Evony. Give me Crystal and I'll bring Isabeau to you". Dyson offered.

"Vex! Evony screamed.

"Bloody hell, what now? Vex screamed.

"Make the wolf stand there until I come back". Evony laughed.

"Where are you going? Vex asked as he held his hands up.

"To get Crystal. She's going to be of great use and amusement. Thanks puppy, I had almost forgotten about her. If it backfires, I'll tell the Succubus it was all your idea. This time that won't be a lie". Evony laughed as she tapped Dyson's cheek.

_**TBC**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Isabeau POV**_

I laugh at the shit going on around me, outside of my life with Lauren. I'm not Bo. I'm not blind pretending I'm not sensing anything.

Ahh Lauren. That beautiful blonde curled up in the bed. She can't be tired. But I'll let her sleep.

I left the bedroom and walked into the living room. Taking a seat on the couch, I stared into nothing. Nothing is what I could've had, had I not pulled Lauren out. That moment is never far from my mind. Bo lived a shit life thinking she could trust the Fae. Honestly who the hell would trust Cassie to be all in on anything? What did she think Lauren was going to do? Leave Bo in Dyson's memories? It was the equivalent of Dyson going into her Dawning. They got to be with someone that couldn't immediately have. A perfect world. Did Bo ever see this Flora? No. She saw Lauren and used Dyson's body to get her. That's when I should've came out. Lauren would never want a penis. Hell I've never wanted a penis. But that was my stupidity in allowing it. Ever.

We could have such a great life but Bo has always been about staying with Dyson and Kenzi. Ms. Team Wolf herself. They have all been dirty from the word dirt when it comes to Lauren. What has she ever done to merit such resentment? Nothing. Nothing that Dyson has never done. Never said a bad thing about Kenzi like Kenzi's done to her. All in my view and in my ears.

Bo struggled to make a clear, and indefinite choice. Not me. My choice is Lauren. I don't get upset with her and then find solace in another bed or boxing gym. I don't get upset with her and snap at her because my pea brain doesn't understand her intentions. Like when Kenzi went missing. No big loss but Bo chose to snap at Lauren like Trick or Dyson was ever going to listen to her about releasing Bo from that cage. Shit. I would've and should've busted that cage open and invited Lauren in. But no. My alter ego broke Lauren's heart.

Yes she has one. She's always had one. She had one when we all slept together the first time. She had one when Kenzi ate that soup, even after Lauren warned her about touching anything. She had one when Dyson lost Ciara when she could've stayed home and in mourning. She had one when she treated Trick after he wrote in his blood to give us strength to fight mom. Yes I heard him tell Lauren he'd been doing some heavy lifting. Right before Bo asked Lauren when was the last time she slept that day at the Dal. The Ash. That rat bastard wasn't worth Lauren losing sleep over. Which is why I'm out here. Thinking of her.

I slept so good all night on top of her. But short of taking a cold shower I came out here. Everything about her was driving me crazy. Then I thought of the shit awaiting us. Evony's out there. She thinks she's Dark. Foolish woman has never seen dark yet. She's probably plotting my demise. I could kill her and then follow her to see where she winds up. The thought amuses me. As much fun as that would be, I'd be leaving Lauren. No.

I think I'll take a hot, quiet shower and wait for Lauren to wake up.

_**Evony**_

The Morrigan was coming up empty in her search for Crystal. She laughed at all of the scenarios that would come into play, once the Succubus sees her. Her head might explode. Bo might surface. The Succubus might kill herself in a fit of jealousy.

She almost felt bad for the human. She had developed a crush on the doctor in a matter of days. Lauren's promise to come with Evony had strings of Crystal's freedom attached to it. The woman didn't like it one bit. She begged the Morrigan not to separate them. Pathetic really. But she didn't know that Lauren wasn't into her. The Doctor was too kind, and polite to admit that their tryst was a one night stand. Her body may have been with Crystal, but her heart was elsewhere. Evony gave no fucks. But she knew that even the news of Lauren with her would piss Bo off. If it pissed Bo off, her Succubus would be livid.

She wondered why the Succubus didn't surface when Lauren shot Bo's hopes of her going back to the Light Fae down. All amusing. Just as Evony's latest acquisition would be. But first, she needed to find her.

If she'd stayed where Evony had left her, it would be a lot easier. Normally she'd send her goons, but fear of the Succubus made them flee the colony. She was shocked Vex hadn't fled. But she knows too many secrets of his, so he's stuck. If she had Crystal's scent, she would've made Dyson fetch her like a stick. But like a dick, he'd betray her. So sometimes she has to do her own work.

_**Kenzi**_

As usual per every morning lately, Kenzi was upset. She hadn't found another lead on Isabeau. As Bo's claimed human, it is becoming increasingly embarrassing. Hale's men were whispering and laughing in her direction.

She thought about her first morning waking up in the clubhouse. Bo had a bag in her hand, ready to leave. Had she'd gone, Kenzi likely wouldn't have found her then either. She never would've known her name or her. Bo killed her would be rapist or worse and gave her a place to sleep and to live. She owes Bo everything. So she has to save her from her bitch Succubus. Lauren doesn't need her, she has the Morrigan to protect her. She also has that loft in the city she bragged about Evony getting for her. She has her protection. Kenzi's protection is Bo.

"Still scheming I see." Hale moved towards the woman. He was starting to wonder why he bothered with Kenzi. She was always plotting something. Always trying to step on Fae toes. The same Fae that would cut her toes off.

"I want Bo back Hale. You know that. I'll do anything to help her, and make that happen". Kenzi said flatly.

"Word on the street is, Bo is not in any danger". Hale replied.

"Dude, did you find her?! Kenzi perked up.

"I didn't say that. But nobody has seen her or her signature on any dead bodies. The Fae have been attacking each other, but not Isabeau." Hale took a seat and checked his phone for messages. No news was good news

"So that's it? We're just going to leave things as they are? Bo has always feared her succubus. Right now she's trapped inside of her. We need to get her out! Kenzi screamed and stood up.

"Get her out of where? Her body? That's impossible. If Bo still wants Lauren, she's exactly where she wants to be. On the inside with a great view. You just want Dyson inside of her and Isabeau won't allow that. If she wanted him, she would've taken him away, and not Lauren! Kenzi was making Hale want to pull his hair out. He was starting to grow an afro though because he hadn't had a haircut. Didn't really want one. It was nice here. Quiet, except for Kenzi.

As long as Isabeau wasn't dropping any bodies in his lap, he is cool with the way things are. Now he did have his eye on Aife though. That Succubus is thirty-one flavors crazy.

_**Aife**_

The Succubus was sitting in a restaurant. People watching. One particular woman caught her attention. The woman was putting more food in her mouth than she could possibly chew.

"Can I help you miss? Her waitress asked.

"That lady there is to eat as much as she wants". Aife pulsed the woman's arm hard.

"She's racked up quite a tab already". The waitress saw Aife's annoyance in her eyes, and nodded.

The Succubus returned her attention to people watching. She watched the waitress whisper something in the woman's ear, and turned her attention back on the breakfast crowd. Looking at the time it was more like a brunch crowd. Another hour had passed, and the woman looked stuffed and ready to leave. The Succubus took one long look around the diner, and stood when the woman did.

She followed her out, and jumped into her car. They drove a few miles, and Aife drove a half a block past the house the woman had entered. She turned around, and parked. The house looked almost as bad as the clubhouse. "Gotcha."

The Succubus smiled as she saw someone she knew and climbed out of her car. She watched as the woman knocked on the door, and it was slammed in her face. She smiled wide as she slowly walked up to the house. Evony had forced her way in, but before she could close the door, Aife pushed her own way in, minutes later.

"You owe me Crystal. I gave you the best night of your life. Now you're going to be my guinea pig to get Lauren again...and someone else". Evony laughed. Both women turned around when the door slammed

"Get out! Evony screamed.

Aife smiled. "Come with me." She said reaching out to Crystal. The blonde didn't know the brunette, but she knows Evony is no good.

"She's not yours succubus! Evony screamed after Aife had pushed her down on her ass.

"She's not yours either! Aife laughed and pointed towards her car. Crystal hurried inside and waited for the brunette to get in. They drove miles down the road before Aife climbed out and Crystal followed her.

"What's the story? Aife asked quietly.

"Look I don't know you. You could be another Evony." Crystal said keeping her distance.

"Evony has been after you for hours. I'm nothing like that bitch, but I am the bitch that just paid for your meal. So again, what's the story? Aife asked.

Crystal sighed and looked off. It was really embarrassing. She thought Evony was going to sign her to a huge record deal. All she had to do was bed the new waitress at the diner. "Evony convinced me that she was a talent scout. I was green, so she said that in order for her to sign me, I needed to do a little job at my side job. There was a new waitress named Amber. Turns out her name wasn't Amber. It was Lauren. I didn't learn that until afterwards".

"What happened to your wrists? Aife asked. She wanted every detail before she made her next move.

"She chained us to a wall. Lauren had to diagnose someone before they agreed to untie us."

Crystal stood and looked out the window. If it wasn't for Lauren's kindness, she probably would've took her own life after the first night in chains.

"_I've heard enough. Bring her to us.'' Isabeau said into Aife's Bluetooth. _

"Let's go". Aife said pointing towards the door.

"Are you going to kill me? Crystal asked. She backed away from the Succubus in case she needed to run.

"As much as I would love to fry your tits, it's not my call. So let's go." Aife said again. Her Succubus so wanted to kick someone's ass, but right now, Crystal's not the one.

"Then who's call is it? Crystal asked slowly walking towards the door.

"You'll see when we get there. This time, sit in the back seat". Aife said as they reached her car.

_**Isabeau and Lauren**_

The Succubus frowned but didn't hold her tongue any further. "Lauren, mom found someone. Someone you know."

Lauren had been reading a book as they sat on the patio. The Succubus had excused herself to go make a phone call.

"Evony has been tailing us for some time. Mom tailed her last night. The woman she found was chained to a wall with you." Isabeau explained as she took her seat again. She froze when the doctor did.

"How. .. how is she? Lauren asked. A million thoughts were running through her mind. After weeks had passed, she assumed Crystal was far enough away from the Fae, that she would never be found again.

"She's alive. Mom's bringing her here, so you can see that for yourself. If you don't want to see her, I can tell Mom to turn around. Evony tried to take her again, that's how mom found her." Isabeau said. She knew it was crazy to bring a woman that had slept with someone she is in love with anywhere near her. But since she's part of Lauren's present past, she wanted her to have a chance to see her. That's if she wanted to.

"I would like to see her. See how she is." Lauren said putting her book away. She exhaled and stood.

"Whatever happened between the two of you Lauren, is your business. I have no right or room to judge. If you feel like you've seen enough, just say the word, and she'll be taken away, alive." Isabeau said as she now stood next to Lauren.

Lauren nodded and they stood there in absolute silence. It didn't bother the Succubus, if Lauren needed quiet before the storm, she is going to get it.

The day was nice and a tad hot. So Isabeau brought them cold beers to wait for Aife.

The Succubus took some deep breaths. She wasn't jealous. She was worried. Worried Lauren would take one look at this woman, and run off with her. Or help her to the point, she wouldn't have time for the Succubus. It reminded her of the time Bo was driving away from Evony's party and was going to fake an illness so Lauren would be forced to come to the Dal and treat her. But Isabeau stopped her from thinking that. It would've been an insult to the doctor, and embarrassing to the Succubus.

"We're here". Aife said from behind them. Lauren slowly turned around, and Isabeau watched her every move.

"_We _don't have to do this. _You _can talk to her, alone". Isabeau said as they walked towards the patio doors.

"No. I don't need that." Lauren said walking ahead of the brunette. She turned the corner, and saw her.

"Lauren." Crystal said.

"What happened to you? Lauren asked quietly.

"I'm not sure." Crystal said.

"If I may Dr. Lewis? Aife said stepping forward.

Lauren nodded.

"Evony's been on one all night. I had some people on her. They overheard her say she was going to a diner. I arrived before she did and watched the crowds. This lady here was eating faster than normal. That's someone either starving or on the run from someone or something. When she abruptly stood to leave, I followed her. Evony showed up later. I entered the house and got her out. Not before knocking Evony on her ass though. Anyway, she doesn't look Fae so I knew Evony must have had something devious in mind. Later she told Isabeau, and me her... your story " Aife explained.

Lauren rubbed her face. "What did she want?

"She wanted me to lure you out again. She said she wanted someone else too." Crystal replied.

Lauren looked her over. She looked thinner. She had always wondered if Evony would go after her again. She's here because of Lauren. Just like her brother. Just like Nadia. People that died or vanished behind Lauren's work. "Find Evony, and give Crystal whatever she needs to go home."

Aife laughed. "I already know where that bitch is hanging out. But Crystal here will be supplied with whatever she needs".

Lauren nodded and rubbed her face again.

"Lauren what about this? Crystal said showing the doctor her wrists.

"I got this Lauren". Isabeau volunteered walking over to Crystal. The Succubus touched her wrists, and the rash on both wrists vanished. "All done."

Lauren walked over to Crystal while Aife was still on the phone. "I'm sorry Crystal. You never deserved to get caught up in this life. Now you have a chance to get out of it. So go and don't look back."

"Don't you want to leave too? Find your brother? Crystal asked.

Lauren smiled at Crystal remembering her brother. "No I can't leave."

"Why? These people are crazy Lauren." Crystal said staring into the doctor's eyes.

"I just can't. Aife will take good care of you. Do exactly as she or someone under her orders tells you to do, and you'll be fine". Lauren nodded at the Succubus.

"But Lauren.." Crystal said shaking her head

"Go now Crystal. There's nothing I can give you". Lauren said softly.

Crystal stared at the doctor. Lauren wasn't even Amber anymore. There was something in her eyes that wasn't there before. Even though she was conning her back then, she still saw an emptiness. Now she saw hope in her eyes.

"We need to move before Evony does". Aife said rushing towards the door. They followed her, and found two large, black Hummers waiting for them. "That's yours". Aife said pointing back and forth between Crystal and the Hummer in front of the other one.

Isabeau helped Lauren into the back of theirs, and they waited on Aife. "Lauren".

"I'm okay". Lauren said softly. She had done this for years. She knew how to take her anger and push it down. It was really good during her time with the Light Fae, and with everyone. Even Bo.

"I meant it Lauren. We can go home anytime. Just say the word." Isabeau smiled gently. This was about Lauren. Evony. Well Evony is another story.

"It's a twenty minute drive. But thanks to Jeffrey here, we have police sirens". Aife laughed as they sped off.

_**Evony, Dyson and Vex**_

The Morrigan stormed in. The Succubus had gone too far this time. Putting her hands on the Morrigan as if she forgot she's the Morrigan.

"Well it's about time. I thought me arms were going to fall off". Vex groaned.

"As if I'd care. Let him go.'' Evony snapped.

"Where is she? I need her to swap her for Bo! Dyson growled.

"The Succubus has her! Evony screamed.

"Bo? You gave her to Bo?! That was not our deal! Dyson screamed.

"We didn't have a deal boy. But I'll be sure to tell the Succubus it was your idea". Evony laughed.

"You just told me". Isabeau and Aife said from the doorway.

"Bo! Dyson smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling at? You were planning to ambush Lauren. I'm here to ambush your balls! Isabeau seethed as she lunged for Dyson. The wolf growled as he struggled to get out of her grip. If she started to feed, he would surely die. "If Evony would've touched Lauren, you would be dead wolf, but since you came to the Morrigan, you shall never leave her side. Not even when she's getting a wax job. Even if she asks you to wax her with your wolf teeth".

Dyson growled again when he felt the thrall working. He knew his mate with Bo was slipping away too.

"We are done here". Isabeau said extending her hand to the doctor. She smiled when Lauren accepted it.

"I gave Evony a new job. She's a dog catcher. I convinced her that Dyson is a dog. She'll always be chasing him. You won't ever have to worry about them again". Aife laughed as she high fived Isabeau.

"We could've killed them Lauren. But we know how you feel about unnecessary deaths. You tend to toss and turn in your sleep. I didn't want to add to those nightmares." Isabeau turned and looked at their thralls. They really should be dead.

Lauren exhaled and nodded. She appreciated them not killing them. It showed a lot of restraint and consideration for her feelings. Murder was as easy as breathing to the average Fae, but these two were never average.

"C'mon let's go get some dinner". Isabeau smiled pulling Lauren out of the building. When they found Lauren, they met someone to fight for. As an immortal Succubus, she wanted to protect Lauren from everything. Lauren could protect herself now. But Isabeau didn't want her touching such filth like Dyson and the Morrigan. Isabeau was still having nightmares of her own of Bo imagining Dyson sleeping with Lauren. Now they had many chances to make better, and real memories.

_**TBC**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Lauren**_

Lauren straightened up in her chair. She'd started to nod off watching Isabeau sleep. She had turned over more than once. She'd called out Lauren's name once in her sleep. The doctor responded but never went to her.

Who is this woman that looks like Bo? Talks like Bo. But doesn't do much else like Bo. Well there's one thing she hasn't tested, but had a pretty good idea how their sex life would be.

She scratched her forehead at the thought. They weren't ready for that. Would it even be fair? Would it be right? Lauren had a problem not too many people would have. She could fall in bed with a Succubus and Bo at the same time.

But hadn't she already done that a few times? Was it fair to Isabeau then? Bo's kisses were always different. The doctor now wondered if she'd ever kissed Isabeau and didn't know because her eyes were closed. That last time she purposely kissed the Succubus, she controlled it. It was warm, and tender. Something an ordinary Succubus wouldn't allow without taking over the kiss.

Suddenly, she stood and tiptoed out of the room. Grabbing a glass of water, she walked to her bedroom and climbed into bed. Once she drank it all, she snuggled up under the thick sheets and blankets. She listened to herself breathing as she stared at the ceiling.

She thought of Crystal. The woman would be murdered in this world. She thought she had been. Evony would never tell her. She'd allow her to assume it.

Poor Crystal. What could Lauren offer her? She wasn't into her like she's into Lauren. Go away because Crystal wanted her to? Because she asked her to? For years, Lauren had stayed with the Fae because of Nadia in a deep coma like sleep. For years, she had stayed because of the brunette sleeping in the other room.

She took some deep breaths and started counting the tiny holes in the ceiling decor, until she fell asleep. This was nice because there was nothing she had to do. She could get a few hours of sleep in, then get up to eat. Isabeau had ordered a ton of groceries so they wouldn't need to go out. Word had gotten back to them about Evony and Dyson. She was looking for him nonstop, and Dyson couldn't do anything about it because he didn't exactly know who'd done that to them. He certainly wasn't going to ask Aife.

Lauren smiled and turned in her bed.

_**Isabeau**_

The Succubus rolled over on her back and blew out a breath. She'd been fake snoring hoping Lauren would crawl into bed with her. But deep down, she knows they're not ready for that yet.

If Lauren only knew how much she inhaled her scent. Studied it when Lauren wasn't looking. She's far from being a shifter, but she'd trained herself to notice it anywhere. The smell of her skin, and her hair. That day Bo had gone to ask what Nadia knew about the Garuda, was a chance for her to smell it wet. She took advantage of the opportunity.

She was in a privileged position. She could see Lauren whenever Bo did. Study her mind, soul and heart. Know when Lauren was trying to hide Bo crushing it. Know when Lauren was really insulted when Bo mocked her being a doctor. The same dumbass Bo that didn't know Dyson had his love back or that Kenzi helped him get it. Lauren's aura was just as telling as theirs. If it wouldn't make Isabeau look awful, she'd kick her own ass. But it serves Bo right being on the inside for once. It was Isabeau's chance to get Lauren to notice her.

That kiss certainly said she was starting to. It was warm, and if it was anyone else, she would've pulled away. It was calming and soothing, like a parent reading a bedtime story to their child. The Succubus dreamed of that kiss. Did things to Lauren, that she had to roll over, in case the doctor came into her room and saw her blush. Any other Fae would've probably pushed Lauren before she's ready, or pounced without permission because they're ready.

That Fae could be on the other side of the world and die immediately, if Isabeau even thought they were thinking about either scenario. The thought was making her stir. If Bo wasn't inside of her, she would die too. The thought of leaving Lauren in any weakened position because she wanted to save people. People who could very well save their damn selves. But it's okay. Isabeau we will always be Lauren's champion. A champion that would step outside of the ring and let her fight her own fight. But would tag herself in to save the doctor.

They still have a long way to go. Or so she hoped. There's nothing in the world that she wants more than a relationship with Lauren. To actually go out on dates to the movies, opera shows, or simply walk down the street. She'd never got to do those things before. One look in her blue eyes and people would run. She curled up in bed again, and went to sleep.

_**Hours later**_

Isabeau showered and gently walked downstairs. Nothing in the small kitchen looked disturbed so she was sure she woke up first. She put some coffee on and watched the machine until it was ready. Pouring a cup, she watched the stairs. She wanted to tap her foot against the floor, but that meant noise. The clock in the corner and refrigerator were making enough noise as it was. For her taste at least. She could busy herself with breakfast, but she wants to take Lauren out. It looks nice enough and the doctor had spent too many hours being cooped up with bullshit. Shouldn't Fae know why Fae died? Let Lauren work as she was trained to, to heal people. Not to smell the dead that Fae likely killed for kicks.

She nearly dropped the ceramic cup when she heard Lauren on the stairs. She gasped at how beautiful she looked.

"Good morning! Lauren smiled.

"Good morning Lauren! There's fresh coffee ready." Isabeau smiled as she turned and poured a cup.

Lauren nodded and slammed the coffee before handing the coffee back.

"Easy sweets. It might burn your throat and tongue." Isabeau said worriedly.

"Like your kisses have never done that before.'' Lauren smiled.

Isabeau spit her coffee out as she blushed.

"Breakfast? Lauren asked.

"I didn't make any sorry." Isabeau said sadly.

"It's okay. I meant do you want to go out for breakfast? Lauren asked.

"Of course! Isabeau smiled setting both cups in the sink. The Succubus held the door for Lauren and waited as she walked by, taking in her scents again.

The women picked a simple restaurant because it had a spectacular view from the patio decks. Isabeau noticed women and men eyeing Lauren. She smiled wondering if they were jealous she wasn't dining with them. They don't stand a chance, she laughed internally.

"Are you okay after yesterday? I know letting Crystal go must have been hard on you." Isabeau said softly

Lauren sighed. It was such a loaded question, but also something she needed to talk about. "Yes I'm okay. I just wish she hadn't been dragged into the Fae world. Not all humans make it out alive."

"Nadia wanted to die Lauren. She was struggling with more than the Garuda. Her aura was darker than the darkest night. I know that may not ease your guilt, but I'm just telling you what I saw. I think Bo saw it too. Which is part of the reason she struggled to kill her. I think being cursed for so long took a huge toll on her. And as we all know, Dr. Lewis, that curse wasn't your fault. You had no way of knowing she'd been cursed. The Ash was never going to tell you. The first Ash before Lachlan took over, that is." Isabeau gently rubbed Lauren's hand.

Lauren nodded and took another bite. "Thank you for that. I struggled with that too. She begged me to kill her. I couldn't do it. I couldn't look in her eyes and close them at the same time. Not when she'd already slept under my watch for so long."

"Come on. Let's finish eating and we can go for a walk. Walk as long as you need to. Be my personal tour guide about everything that you want to talk about. Teach me about." Isabeau used two utensils to eat with, to speed up her meal. Lauren was feeding her soul and it was as tasty as her kiss.

Lauren quickly ate. Not enough to give herself heartburn. A walk sounds wonderful. She'd already dressed for any eventuality. Isabeau paid their tab, and patiently waited.

Once they were outside, Isabeau pulled her jacket and a small blanket from the back seat of her car. Lauren was wearing her own jacket, but should she get colder, and she could wear the Succubus jacket and use the blanket to rest.

The women walked slowly and Isabeau paid close attention when Lauren pointed something out. Aife had sent a text and the succubus asked her to handle whatever could cause them to have to break away from their plans. She didn't care what Kenzi or Dyson were up to. She didn't care who or what the other Fae were fighting about. She cared about the woman now walking arm in arm with her.

After a few hours passed, they stopped for lunch. When Lauren wanted onions on her burger but felt embarrassed about having bad breath, the Succubus pulled a small bag from her jacket pocket. In it the doctor found mouthwash, a small toothbrush and toothpaste. Isabeau pulled another bag from her other pocket and flashed the same contents to a worried Lauren.

"I still want my tour." Isabeau smiled to break the awkward moment. The women freshened up with their contents and left the restaurant.

Lauren smiled as they walked out of the restaurant and continued their long slow stroll down the street. Nobody wanted to hear her talk about anything for hours at a time. Now she was talking about everything from food to nature to science. They passed by a street painter, and Lauren even found science in that. Isabeau found it adorable. They passed by a bar and Lauren stopped.

"Are you cold? Hungry? Thirsty? Isabeau asked.

"Dance with me." Lauren said.

"Ummm. Right here? Isabeau asked.

"Right here." Lauren replied

Isabeau nodded and set the blanket on a patio table. She turned around and took Lauren's hands.

Lauren pulled her close and started to hum along to the song that was playing. Isabeau smiled as people looked at them. Let them look. This is a dream come true. The closest she ever got to dancing with Lauren was in Bo's arms in Dyson's memories. She shook her head to get that following image out of her head. If she wanted Lauren, why didn't she just say so? Fight for her and get her away from Evony? But she didn't, and brought young human Lauren to help save a thousand year old Fae.

Isabeau wants Lauren. But Lauren doesn't know her like that yet. So she could and would go slower than a turtle trying to catch a rabbit, if it meant Lauren at the finish line.

They finally ditched the city, and drove to a park. Isabeau pulled a couple of pillows and a thick blanket from the back seat and carried them to an open area. She helped Lauren sit as they watched the others. Lauren stretched out, and laid her head on a pillow. Isabeau started to see her doze off and placed a blanket over her.

"It's okay Lauren. You can nap. I'll watch out for people, dogs and frisbees." Isabeau said.

Lauren reached out, and took one of Isabeau's hands. She squeezed it, and closed her eyes. Isabeau was going to be her tour guide now. Guiding whatever she was about to dream about. With the Succubus chi in her, she could actually sleep. None of her dreams were bad anymore. Not even her constant dreams of Nadia dying in her arms. Not even dead Fae bodies that she'd seen bloodied and maimed. Her dreams had started to be about Isabeau and everything they'd done and been through lately. That long kiss the Succubus gave her to wake her up. Her sweet double toned voice that cooed over her as she came to.

A part of her died in there thinking she wouldn't ever come out. But she knew that going in. As a doctor, her job was to save lives. Even if it was Dyson's. Even after he spit on her humanity or bad-mouthed her to every Ash he served. He even wanted to be an Ash once and was laughed out of the room. His latest romps were well known. So known that the stories pierced Lauren's ears.

Lauren had succumbed to her tears as she bent down and struggled to untie her string. The woman she thought was Bo, had fallen to the floor looking horrified, and ripped hers off with one hand. And then she was gone. Lauren let the string go, stood, and reached into nothing and kissed the space Bo once stood, goodbye. She didn't know if it was air suddenly being sucked out of her or if she was having a panic attack because she felt the strongest pull. It felt familiar and matched the aftermath of Bo's Dawning. Except she wasn't being fed from, she was being fed. At first she thought it was Bo. But Bo had suddenly left without a word. She probably feared Dyson would die soon, and left Lauren to her own foolishness. But she'd woken up to the softest blue eyes she'd ever seen in a Succubus. A Succubus begging her to wake up.

Another part of her died again. The part of her that knows she will never be the same again. Bo had just told her she had just buried her, so she couldn't really be there, but she was. It didn't bother her that Lauren was in Dyson's memories too and she really could die. But it immediately bothered Isabeau and she was the one that left and proceeded to save Lauren's life. It was Isabeau that got her to safety, Dyson's life be damned. This woman. This Succubus was following her heart. It's time for Lauren to follow the path of her own. She still wants to go slow with this, and she's going to enjoy every minute of it.

Lauren opened her eyes, and jumped at the sight.

"Whoa. Whoa. It's ok Lauren." Isabeau said softly.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Lauren whispered.

"For what? Isabeau laughed.

"It's dark now. You must've been bored by now, and wanted to go home hours ago." Lauren was embarrassed.

"Nonsense. I've had a good time today. I even played one handed frisbee with a few kids." Isabeau smiled as she handed Lauren a bottle of water.

"Your hand. I'm sorry.'' Lauren said releasing it. It looked bruised like Lauren had squeezed the hell out of it.

"My hand is fine. You obviously needed sleep, and you were going to get it. Now, are you ready to go? It's a little late to call it dinner, but we're still going to eat." Isabeau smiled.

"I'm ready". Lauren said softly.

"Ok . Take a few minutes to wake up while I pack up everything." Isabeau gently pulled Lauren to her feet, and grabbed the pillows and blankets. She ran to the car, and quickly returned for Lauren.

The women started to walk, and Lauren wrapped her arm around Isabeau's. They climbed into the car, and sped home.

Lauren was surprised to find dinner already prepared and served. Aife nodded and left them to eat. The Succubus usually cracked a joke or said something about something. But she didn't this time.

"I called her about an hour ago. Time for food doctor." Isabeau said pulling a chair out for Lauren. She uncovered their plates and found fresh veggies, baked potatoes and steaks.

Lauren sighed into her first bite as Isabeau poured two glasses of chilled wine. This had been the perfect day. The first day to hopefully forever with Lauren. They ate and talked. Lauren retired upstairs as Isabeau loaded the dishwasher.

She joined the doctor or thought she was about to say good night. She looked around and didn't hear a sound.

"Are you going to join me or not?! Lauren screamed gently.

The Succubus slowly walked into the bathroom. Lauren was taking a bubble bath. Her eyes flashed blue at the sight. She immediately undressed and climbed in, sitting in front of Lauren. She didn't know what to do with her legs, arms, and hands. She was panting and was sure Lauren noticed.

"It's only a bath." Lauren said as her hand ghosted down Isabeau's back with a soft towel.

"I...I can do that." Isabeau's voice cracked.

"So can I." Lauren said as she took the towel and gently wrapped it around Isabeau's neck. Slowly tugging on the towel she turned the Succubus head slightly to the left.

After such a full meal, their eyes were hungry. Lauren stared just once more before she leaned forward. Their lips slammed into each other as Lauren pulled on the towel pulling Isabeau closer to her. The Succubus grabbed Lauren's head and pushed her tongue as far as it could go into her mouth. They kissed for almost half an hour until the water started to turn cold. Climbing out, they dried off and climbed into a single bed.

Lauren ran her fingers up and down Isabeau's back until she heard the Succubus fall asleep.

"Are you really sleep this time? Lauren laughed.

"Lauren if I turn over, we'll…" Isabeau sighed.

"Not tonight." Lauren said softly.

"Then why am I in the same bed with you? Isabeau shivered as Lauren ran her fingers down her back again.

"Because eventually I'll need sleep again. You will be my sleeping pill. Like you were earlier, but this time, I'll sleep with you in my arms." Lauren cooed into the Succubus ears.

"Slow. Slow." Isabeau nodded gently.

"Yes. We're still going slow. If you can wait Succubus, when we do go, it will be the fastest you've ever experienced". Lauren said as she kissed the Succubus cheek.

Isabeau closed her eyes and splashed her face with the bottled water on the nightstand. She's too powerful to die, but Lauren was deliciously going to be the death of her.

_**TBC**_


	14. Chapter 14

She was panting with everything in her. She looked around and panted harder. She pushed harder. Once she felt like she had gotten enough she stopped and bent over.

Gasping for air, she released her ponytail from its harness. She stood upright and looked around again. She hadn't gone far but far enough to know it was time to go back.

"Need a ride? A soft voice asked from beside her.

"I'm good thanks! She waved off.

"Isabeau you look like shit. Get in, and I will drive you home." Aife laughed as Isabeau squinted at her but finally accepted the offer.

"Thanks". She said as she climbed in.

"Do you want to talk about it? Aife asked.

The young Succubus sighed. "I just needed to burn off some energy. Get some air to clear my head."

"What did she do? Aife asked.

"Nothing. I am just getting a little impatient and did not want Lauren seeing that." Isabeau said.

"Are you sure that she didn't see it already? She has your chi in her remember. She can read auras too." Aife said as she turned onto the next street.

"Shit! Isabeau gasped.

"Just give her time sweetie. She still has a lot to deal with. She's probably embarrassed that you had to rescue her from Dyson's shit memories. She probably saw a lot of his sex life, including those times with Bo." Aife advised. She could tell the Succubus was really horny and wouldn't dare fix that with anyone else but the good Dr.

"I'm not dumb or naïve. I know I have to go at Lauren's pace and I'm okay with that. Just after last night, nevermind." Isabeau blushed.

They were being true to their word of going slow. But they had gone to the living room to watch a movie and she found herself pinned under Lauren in a very sexual way. She used all of her might and will to pick the Doctor up and carried her to bed. She was too aroused to sleep in the same bed with her, so she went back to her own private room, and shut the door. After having a very sexual dream of Lauren, she showered and went for a long run. She left a note so Lauren wouldn't worry about her. She hadn't been gone an hour before she was nearly in tears, thinking she had just screwed up with this run.

This is something Bo would do. Just take off without talking to Lauren about it. She never wants to be Bo. Never wants anyone, especially Lauren, to mistake her for Bo.

She was glad her mother showed up, she needed to get home quickly and shower. She looked at the clock and knew Lauren had to be up. She just hoped she is not pissed off at her.

Hopeful Lauren didn't think she was boring the Succubus.

"Can you hurry? Isabeau asked and her Succubus complied as she sped down the street. Isabeau said her goodbyes and jumped out of the car. She tried to tiptoe up the stairs and into the house, but that failed because Lauren had opened the door for her.

"Good morning! Lauren smiled as the Succubus walked past her.

"Good morning Lauren. Sorry I need to shower. Now". Isabeau said shyly as she ran up the stairs and rounded the corner.

Lauren nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Breakfast was on the stove and almost ready. She sighed remembering how the Succubus looked just now. She looked like she was getting bored with the Doctor and their snail-paced relationship. Boredom is far from the Doctor's mind. She was enjoying the slow pace. The little things she was slowly learning about the Succubus that she had never learned or knew before.

No, it is not the curious Doctor that is noticing these things, but the woman herself. Lauren knew she had fallen asleep on top of the Succubus. But that is all that she had done. How they wound up like they were, was probably the both of their doing.

Getting out of her thoughts, she turned the burners down and took a seat at the table. She would wait and talk her thoughts out, not let them run around in her head.

_**Hale and Kenzi.**_

"Kenz, I have told you a hundred times, I am not and will not be sending a convoy to look for Isabeau. She's not Bo. I know that's who you want, but honestly if Bo was so unhappy, she would have surfaced and returned by now. The fact that she hasn't come looking for you, tells me she's not having a terrible time like you think she is." Hale sighed hard. On one hand, he wasn't a babysitter. But on the other, he cared about Kenzi. Claim or no claim, she had been pissing off a lot of Fae, and they were within seconds of killing her.

She had been trying to bribe or blackmail people into finding the Succubus for her. He had to intervene a few times and it took him hours to get them to calm down and listen to him. That had been the only drama in the streets. Toronto had been quite peaceful and alive since they returned. The Dark stayed in their own territory. But the Ash was not dumb. He knew it was all Aife's doing. It was peaceful because the Succubus had killed a few Fae just for kicks.

Kenzi huffed. Her family was slipping from her fingers. Dyson had vanished because Evony had kept chasing him. The thought made Kenzi itch. Dyson is too good of a man to be involved with the Morrigan. Look at how they all came to his rescue. Even Bo, if she wasn't ready to acknowledge that yet.

Kenzi is tired. Tired of the uncertainty. For the first time in days, she was starting to think that Bo is not coming back. Dyson will never be the same again with the Morrigan always on his ass. She shook that mental image out of her head. She was starting to get bored with Hale's guards watching her when he was in meetings. Hale has something to do. Kenzi doesn't. She'd grown tired of watching the same old shows, and movies on TV. It is not even a nice TV. Much smaller than the one they have at the clubhouse.

"Can I at least get a better TV? Kenzi asked.

"No that's it. I am not your babysitter. If you want to risk your life, you are free to leave. If not, sit your ass down. I am the Ash remember? I'm a busy man". Hale said as he turned away from Kenzi. She rolled her eyes and left the room.

_**Isabeau and Lauren.**_

The Succubus showered as quickly as she could and tried to make herself look as nice as possible. She was still nervous what Lauren was going to say to her. She couldn't help it. Everything about the Doctor was spiking her arousal. She was hungry for her. Running was not going to fix that.

"Sorry. I really needed that shower". Isabeau walked over to the table to join the Doctor.

Lauren had found a book to read as she waited for the brunette to emerge again.

"The food is still hot, so you're fine." Lauren nodded towards the plates.

Isabeau nodded back and immediately sat across from Lauren. She watched the Doctor put her book away and dig into her plate. The Succubus shook her head and stabbed her eggs.

The only sounds to be heard was forks and glasses hitting plates or the table itself. After twenty minutes, they were done, and the dishes had been loaded into the dishwasher.

"You can go first, if you want to." Isabeau said as they settled on lush chairs in front of the fireplace.

"I know you think I am upset that you left me with a note, and nothing else. I am not upset about that. I am just worried, that I am boring you." Lauren said staring at the fire.

"Lauren you could never bore me. I thought I was starting to bore you. I pulled you out of Dyson's memories and we had barely said a word to each other before. Other than the sex club." Isabeau replied quietly.

"What was that about? Lauren asked.

"Nobody threatens you Lauren. I wanted to kill them, but I went easy on them. For you." Isabeau explained.

"I'm sorry I got off track. But no. You don't bore me. I know you have been waiting patiently but I still want us to go slow. To make sure we both want this." Lauren slowly sipped on her wine. She was expecting an explosion of emotions and anger from the Succubus.

"Lauren. We can go as slow as you want. As slow as you need. My impatience is my problem. I am not making that about you. I won't ever do that. But I think I know why you are going slow, and it has nothing to do with me. But everything to do with Bo." Isabeau slammed her wine and then poured another glass.

Lauren frowned. But didn't move an inch.

"I'll explain that. You don't trust Bo much. That's why you broke up with her. She shattered you like nobody has before. Not even when Nadia died. You were devastated. You opened your heart again to love, and love betrayed you. But I am not her Lauren. I am not Bo. I know exactly what I want and that is you. I don't need sex to heal. I can heal whenever I want and not hurt a fly in the process. You think if you give your heart to me, I will break it like she did. I don't give a fuck about Dyson, or any of the rest of them. I laughed for years at their hypocrisy and how easily Bo accepted their bullshit. I am not her. I love you Lauren. I can wait." Isabeau explained.

"Isabeau…". Lauren panted.

"No. You will not do that. We are going at your speed. I won't have you doing or saying something that you are not ready to do or say yet. That's Bo's bullshit. You deserve to walk on rose petals, and not eggshells." Isabeau stood and went to get another bottle of wine.

Lauren watched her and felt a tinge of guilt. Perhaps the Succubus is right. She had been holding back in fear she would do something, _Bo_ like.

If she was honest with herself, Bo wasn't going to come back out of Dyson's memories even after she saw Lauren in there. She found her talking to Flora. Lauren had died in Bo's mind and she seemed content to stay in there. The Doctor had quickly deduced that Bo was enjoying her time with Flora as Lauren. But if she really thought Flora was Lauren, why wasn't she crying? Why was she calm like she had buried a stranger?

When Dyson was dead, Bo was in hysterics. So much that Lauren thought she was never going to get to examine the wolf. She had buried Flora. Even had a flower placed on her grave. That's as far as Lauren had gotten before the Succubus had pulled her out.

She wasn't mad about that. She had felt that love and concern for years. She could only imagine what Bo and Dyson did in Bo's Dawning. His memories had to be identical to that. Bo brought Dyson out, dead. Resurrected him.

Isabeau brought Lauren out. The real Lauren before she could die or be harmed in there. The Doctor wasn't even sure how she was able to go in, in the first place. But as a Doctor she had to try and save Bo's life, even though Bo didn't care to save hers. She shook it off. She wasn't being fair to Isabeau if she was constantly thinking of Bo's shortcomings. More like Bo's wants and needs.

Perhaps the part of Bo that loved Lauren has been Isabeau all along. She couldn't be sure of that, but felt it every time she saved her life.

"I'm not her." Isabeau said quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just get lost in my head sometimes." Lauren shook her head and stood up to take her wine glass into the kitchen. She had probably had enough.

"And what a beautiful head it is". Isabeau smiled gently as she poured herself another glass of wine. The day had already aged as they sat talking. She didn't care. She could talk to Lauren until one of them falls asleep. Which would and could be her at any given moment. Lauren has that softest pillow talk voice the Succubus had ever heard. Even as she sat across from her, it was soothing and far from boring. She almost flashed her blue eyes at the thought of Lauren thinking she found her boring. Bo calling her a fake Doctor months ago probably didn't help. What the fuck was that about? Probably arrogance she got from Kenzi. Two idiots thinking they know it all and they don't. The same idiots that thought Lauren was expendable to be left vulnerable in the clubhouse. The Una Mens had snuck in on Dyson and Bo. What made them think they wouldn't sneak into the clubhouse again while Bo was getting her rocks off in Dyson's memories? Big bad Bo that thought sleeping with Lauren as Dyson was romantic or even fun.

The Succubus shook the horrors that Bo had put into her head out of her head. That threesome Bo craved will never and would never have happened. She would drain him the minute he even thought of sticking his penis in Lauren. He will never touch her. Even get close enough to breathe on her again. She smiled when Lauren stretched out on the couch. She grabbed a blanket and draped it over her before she left the room after the Doctor had fallen asleep. This would give Isabeau time to clean and make plans for the next day. She had none for the rest of that day.

_**Aife**_

The Succubus rolled her eyes when she felt eyes on her. "Get out of here. I will not tell you where they are nor will I tell the Siren either". She laughed.

"Bo's been gone for far too long. She probably needs me. Needs us." Kenzi groaned.

"My daughter never needed you. But you needed her. Your coward ass uses her as a bodyguard when your mouth writes checks, your body can't cash. She is better off far away from you. You will only drag her down. Like you do Hale. Why he puts up with your bullshit when you clearly favor the wolf is beyond reasoning." Aife laughed again.

"Bo and Dyson are close. Almost best friends. He will find her once Evony stays off his ass. You cannot stop that." Kenzi said

"I could if I kill him. Put the horny pup out of his misery. She will never mate with him. No matter how many times they slept together, it was nothing but sex. He wasted his mate on the wrong Fae. Lauren has always been Isabeau's mate. How do you think she brought her back? Aife winked and laughed when Kenzi jumped backwards.

"Damn. Does Bo know that? Kenzi asked.

"I'm not sure it would hurt her if she does know. The Doctor will soon come to know that. When she does, your time is up. They won't want anything to do with or have any need for you. They are walking wants and needs of each other." Aife stood and smiled when Kenzi froze.

"I have to tell Dyson." Kenzi said pulling her phone out.

"He can't stop it. He will never find them because their scents are no longer the same." Aife said as she walked over to the bar area.

"He has to know." Kenzi said.

"The Morrigan is his mate. Even if he doesn't like it. She's his now." Aife laughed in hysterics.

"Ewww. Now I really have to find him." Kenzi gagged as she walked out.

"If the Light Fae didn't like Bo and Dyson. They surely wouldn't like Dyson and Evony. They'd string him up by his balls and cut his neck off, if they so much as kissed." Aife laughed as she watched Kenzi turn ghost white.

What was she going to do? Tell Hale? Even as the Ash his hands would be tied. Tell Dyson? What good would that do? His mate with Bo left him tied to her, but Isabeau would tie something else of his if he even came near her that way. Tell Vex? He had enough the last time.

"Good luck being the only human left in the Fae world. You should have let Bo walk out of that elevator without a second thought of you." Aife laughed as she shoved Kenzi out the door. The young woman landed on her ass and woke up out of her daze.

From everything Aife had just told her. Bo was gone from her forever. Dyson was gone from her forever. She only had Hale left, and even he was tiring of the Fae life. He has the means to leave whenever he feels like it. Kenzi's family was about to die and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Or is there? Isabeau. She cringed at the thought. She has to find Isabeau and get Bo to listen to her. Once Bo finds out that Dyson is Evony's mate, she won't like that and will have to come back to save him. Like she was doing when all of this started.

She never feared much. But Isabeau could be quite scary. Scary to look at. Scary to be around. Scary to talk to. Even scarier if she accidentally bumped into her. She would probably find that as an insult. But she would step up for the team. The family. The crew. Lauren wanted to stay with the Dark, and Bo should have left her there. Now she was a threat to all of them. She was disrupting Kenzi's day one plans again. It needs to be Bo and Dyson, otherwise, Bo would never be safe with Aife still alive, after Kenzi dies. Lauren is not as strong as Dyson which means, she has to find someone else to love.

Kenzi tried to prepare herself. She is going to have to stare into the face of pure evil. But if Lauren can do it, so can she.

_**Lauren**_

Lauren moaned as she rolled over. The Succubus had obviously moved her after she had fallen asleep. She was in the softest bed she had ever slept in. This is how it had been since they arrived. Every day she would receive a new bed. New sheets. The works. She opened her eyes when she smelled food cooking. If it tastes like it smells, she is going to love it. If her senses were in tune, the food wouldn't be ready for another half hour yet, she smiled and closed her eyes for sleep again.

She smiled when she felt a warm hand gently shake her. "I'm up. I'm up."

"Dinner's ready sweetie. You haven't eaten for hours yet." Isabeau said softly.

Lauren opened one eye and laughed.

"I kind of made a mess down there. But the food is edible." Isabeau said wiping her hands on her apron.

"You have flour on the tip of your nose. How you did that, I must find out." Lauren laughed again.

"I'll explain it all. Over dinner." Isabeau smiled as she took one of Lauren's hands and pulled her from the bed.

_**TBC.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Dinner**_

The Succubus held Lauren's hand as they walked to the dining room. She gently pulled Lauren's chair out for her and inhaled the Doctor's scent without ever bending over her.

"It smells delicious". Lauren smiled as she looked across the massive spread on the table.

"It certainly does". Isabeau's eyes flashed blue and back to brown as she rounded the table to sit.

Once they were situated, the Succubus jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"Something wrong? Lauren asked.

"Shit! Shit! Isabeau screamed.

Lauren jumped up and ran into the kitchen ready to grab a fire extinguisher.

"It's not a fire. I nearly burned the cake". The Succubus sighed as she pulled it from the oven.

"It still looks edible". Lauren smiled as she looked at it.

"It's a little on the toasty side". Isabeau sighed. "I guess I can explain the flour on my nose now".

"Come on. We can have dinner and the cake will be fine". Lauren said as they walked back to the table. Isabeau carried the cake like a newborn baby.

Lauren laughed as the Succubus set it down on the table. It really didn't look as bad as she thinks it does. "I'll put the icing on it".

"It's ruined. Dinner's ruined. I screwed up". Isabeau pouted.

"No you didn't. It will be okay. You will see". Lauren said softly as shew worked on icing the cake.

Isabeau frowned but waited for Lauren to finish icing the cake so they could finally dive into their food.

_**Evony**_

"Remove this fucking curse! The Morrigan screamed at the Succubus.

"I'm a Succubus not a witch". Aife laughed.

"Bitch I don't have time to play mind chess with you, remove this freaking thing, now". Evony stormed over to the woman but kept enough distance to protect herself in case of a sudden attack.

"I warned you not to stick your nose in our business". Aife said seriously.

"Your Succubus has been in my business since the Ash found her cursed ass. Now remove your curse! Evony snapped as she stared hard at the woman.

"No. You and Dyson deserve each other. You are both arrogant little bitches that deserve to live together until the ends of forever. Tell me how long is forever again? Aife laughed as she snapped her fingers for a guard to remove the woman from her presence.

"The day will come when you will finally get yours. That cursed Blood King should have let me kill you when I wanted to". Evony laughed.

"Tell me where he is again? Aife laughed and waved her hand. She was done entertaining.

Evony was thrown from the building, but landed in Dyson's arms.

"Well did she do it? Dyson asked.

"Idiot! Does it look like she did it? Evony groaned as rubbed all over Dyson's body.

"Stop that. You and I both know that belongs to Bo". Dyson growled as he threw the woman off of him. She came right back to him, and he shook his head.

They had been like that for days. Evony was practically living on Dyson's body. She couldn't keep her hands off of him until she took a cold shower, or drank some ice cold water. Dyson scratched his beard in anger. He had known the Morrigan for years and never once had a thing for her. It was long suspected that she and Vex had a fling. But that is not what is bothering him. It is finding a way to remove the Morrigan's mate on him. She's not a wolf, so she shouldn't be stuck with him like this.

He shook his head in anger. All of this started because Lauren stuck her nose into his memories. Bo wouldn't have died or been a vegetable in there. She's Fae. The human shouldn't have gone in there. They were handling it. He felt Bo from the time she entered. It felt like they were having sex. He was so aroused in his cage that he had to turn away from Kenzi.

"We need to find Isabeau. You can have your Doctor back, and I will have my mate". Dyson said seriously. It had been far too long, and he was so tired of being away from Bo. Lauren had made her choice. She chose the Morrigan and the Dark Fae over all of them. It was for the good though. Humans were always meant to be property of the Fae. If they expected to live that is. He still wasn't healed like he should be, and Bo could help him with that. She's done it before. All he needs to do is find the Succubus and get Bo back.

"I need you to do something for me, then we'll both be free". Dyson said seriously.

"Not that I have much choice in the matter. But whatever the hell it is, better work". Evony groaned. Dyson hadn't bathed in days, so he stunk like an actual dog.

"Just drive me to the clubhouse. I need to get something". Dyson said as he stumbled over to the Morrigan's car. Her driver quit on her a long time ago.

Evony shook her head. She didn't want to do that, but the sooner they fix this, the sooner she will be rid of him. Besides if he's going to get Bo, she's the only one powerful enough to undo anything her mother does. The woman hated to admit it, but it's true. She drove as fast as she could with the windows pulled down. The air had to help the funk of the wolf. She barely braked before she jumped out of the car.

"Well what are we looking for? Evony asked.

"When Bo left here, she was Isabeau. There has to be a scent somewhere. Something I can track her down with." Dyson sniffed around everything he could find. Dirt. Clothes. Oddball objects. Something the Succubus would have held.

"Well if you can get at her or to her, I could knock her out with something. Maybe that would bring Bo back, and she would remove this curse since she hates my ass too". Evony suggested.

Dyson growled and grabbed the woman by her neck. "Don't lay a hand on Bo!

"Dumb wolf you want her back don't you? Can you think of another way to get rid of Isabeau? Evony laughed.

Dyson dropped her. She is right. They are going to have to go to extreme measures to get Isabeau out of the way.

"Help me find something. A piece of cloth. A pencil. A broken piece of glass. Something". Dyson said as he shifted. It looked painful to Evony, but she was ready to be rid of him and the baby Succubus. Lauren didn't matter one way or the other. Isabeau had done most of the damage, and they needed to be rid of her more than anyone else in the colony.

_**Kenzi**_

Kenzi was as lost as Dyson and Evony in her search for the Succubus. Their old clients wouldn't even help Kenzi. Even the people Bo helped for free. If Dyson is in fact mated to the Morrigan, there was nothing she could do. But if Evony was mated to him, like he was to Bo, that could probably be reversed. She screamed as she threw an empty bottle across the room, and watched it shatter against the wall.

_Bo. Bo. Bo._ She thought. On one hand she wanted to blame Lauren for all of this. But on the other hand, if Dyson hadn't been mixed up in bullshit in the first place, Bo would have never needed to go into his memories, and that bitch ass Succubus wouldn't have needed to save Lauren. Kenzi should have been with Bo, and Lauren should have been in the cage with Dyson. The Una Mens weren't going to touch her when she had Evony's protection. Kenzi had always been Bo's number one. She would have gone into Dyson's memories if she was in there too long, like the story they were being told.

She blew a breath out. Lauren could be lying about it. Isabeau could be lying about it. Bo could be trapped and dying to get out. She pulled her phone out and hoped Evony would answer this time.

"One human at a time". Evony laughed.

"Shut up and tell me where you are". Kenzi rolled her eyes and dug her heel into a pile of dirt.

"At your rat-infested home. Better hurry before the dog takes a bite out of one". Evony laughed.

Kenzi took off running. She wasn't too far form there. She wasn't running because of the mice, she was running to see Dyson again. Someone she considered family. Even if he wasn't the same, he was still Dyson. Just like Isabeau is still Bo. She nearly jumped on him when she arrived, but found him in wolf form, and stopped just before hitting him.

She had never actually seen him like this. He did look like a dog. Something she would run from in the woods. He didn't even look up when she called to him. He was sniffing everything. Tossing every object to the side with his teeth. She heard him growl when nothing turned up.

"What is he looking for? Kenzi whispered.

"He's trying to find Isabeau's scent, or anything that would lead to them". Evony replied. She threw a cold bottle of water all over herself to stave off the spell.

"How about this? Kenzi asked holding up a piece of the red string of Fate.

Dyson growled and jumped up to take it from Kenzi.

"Well how long the hell have you been holding on to that? Evony scoffed.

"If you would have answered my calls, you would have known I found it earlier". Kenzi replied. The women jumped when Dyson growled and shifted back to his human form.

"I got it! He smiled.

"Let's go. The sooner I get away from you two stupid bitches, the better off I will be". Evony walked away and didn't bother waiting to hear if they jumped into her car or not.

Kenzi rolled her eyes. She didn't want to be near the Morrigan either. But an enemy of an enemy is a friend. Temporarily anyway.

Dyson was half dressed, and growling. Kenzi saw his eyes change colors over and over again. She cringed that his wolf might eat her if it doesn't get to Bo in time.

"You want to give me directions wolf? I'm at the end of the road here". Evony said over her shoulder.

"See if you can keep up". Dyson growled as he jumped from the car. Kenzi jumped over and shut the door behind him.

Evony stopped and waited for him to run in front of her car. She laughed at the thought of simply running him down. But his nose was going to get her what she wanted, a crazy ass Succubus.

"Don't even think about it Evony." Kenzi said from the back seat.

"Don't tell me what to do. I don't even need you. Your ass could be walking. I just need the wolf to find the Succubus". Evony snapped. How did the mighty Morrigan end up with two imbeciles? She should be sending people to do these things, not out there doing them herself.

Evony shook her head and thoughts of wanting to kill Dyson from her head and focused on the road.

_**Isabeau and Lauren**_

"Well that wasn't as bad as I thought". Isabeau smiled as she drank some wine. She laughed at Lauren and how she looked like she'd eaten a pound of food.

Lauren laughed because the Succubus still had the flour on her nose. It was too adorable to remind her about it.

"So, we never got around to the cake yet". Lauren said as she leaned forward. She grabbed two small plates and stood to cut it. She couldn't look at the woman across from her because she would laugh again.

"What is it? Is it hard to cut? It is burnt? Too soft? What's so funny? Isabeau asked from her seat.

Lauren cleared her throat. "You still have flour on your nose". Lauren smiled and cleared her throat again.

"That's what you are laughing at? Isabeau raised an eyebrow and stood.

"Now don't start something you can't finish". Lauren had cut two thick pieces before she felt something on her face.

"It's not so funny is not now Dr? Isabeau laughed.

Lauren used the knife and fork in her hand and threw the slices of cake at the Succubus. Isabeau ducked but wasn't ready for the next two that hit her smack in the face.

"Aww c'mon. I worked hard on that cake. You're wasting it! Isabeau pouted as she wiped her face off with some napkins.

Lauren walked back to the cake that was left and put a few pieces on the small plate. She walked over to Isabeau and pushed her into her seat.

"No. I'm not playing. You ruined half of my cake". Isabeau shook her head and didn't move as Lauren sat on her lap.

"Shut up and eat your cake". Lauren said as she stuffed a huge piece into the woman's mouth.

Isabeau half choked on the cake but chewed it. She was happy it turned out halfway decent. She closed her eyes and moaned at the taste.

She felt some icing on her lips and opened her eyes again. Before she could say anything, the Doctor leaned in and stuffed her mouth with cake again. She nearly choked on it again, as she chewed. She closed her eyes again to focus on eating the cake. When she finished the last bite, she opened her eyes again.

"Aren't you going to eat some too? I worked for hours on it". Isabeau said quietly.

"I'm going to have some". Lauren said as she leaned in and stuffed Isabeau's mouth again. The brunette didn't close her eyes this time and they widened as Lauren kissed her with a mouth full of cake.

Her legs jerked at the feel of Lauren's tongue pushing the cake around in her mouth. Reluctantly, Isabeau pulled back.

"Are you sure Lauren? I can wait a little longer". Isabeau looked the Doctor in her eyes. Trying to find a yes. Find a no. She was a bit confused with her arousal spiked.

"I can't". Lauren kissed her again and pulled her from the chair. Lauren kissed her as she walked backwards. Isabeau couldn't do anything Lauren was leading that kiss and damned if she was going to break from it again. Lauren threw the empty plates and glasses to the floor. The rug caught most of it. She pushed Isabeau down on the table and smiled into the kiss as she grabbed the can of icing. Dipping her fingers inside of it, she pulled a big glob of it out, and pulled back. She shoved it into her mouth and kissed Isabeau again. The Succubus moaned as she lost control of the kiss again.

She opened her eyes when Lauren started tearing at her clothes. The Doctor was all over her. She kissed her all over her face, yanking at buttons and zippers. She felt her put her foot on the inside of Isabeau's feet so the Succubus couldn't move. But where was she going? She had waited years for this. She flashed her blue eyes and kept them that way as Lauren took some icing and traced down her body with it. Her neck. Her nipples. Her stomach all of it was sticky in a matter of minutes. She growled wanting control but not wanting it at all.

Lauren ripped her own clothes off, while the Succubus was shivering under her. She climbed on the table after instructing the Succubus to slide further up onto it.

Once they were both naked, Lauren licked every ounce icing off and pushed up one hand, she ghostly ran her finger down the Succubus body and stopped just short of her core.

"I should have told you I was in the military. I can stay like this for hours". Lauren whispered and the sound touched the Succubus lips

Isabeau shivered again as the Doctor finally entered her. She thought she passed out the next minute because she was shaking on the table as the doctor pounded relentlessly. She grabbed onto the sides of the table as she felt her orgasm coming on. She screamed as she came all over Lauren's fingers. She screamed again when the Doctor didn't stop. The last time she saw a clock it read a little after ten. The next time she saw it, it read a little after 4 am. She didn't think she had anymore left in her.

Lauren was nowhere near sated as she pulled her halfway off the table. Sinking to the floor, she knelt in front of Isabeau and looked up at her. Her eyes were still blue and watery. Lauren smiled as she leaned into her. She screamed as Lauren entered her with her tongue she pounded like a nail on a hammer, and it was making her pant, growl and moan at the same time. She couldn't do anything but grab the table sides again.

Was this the Lauren she had known and touched for years? They never went this hard before. Not even that second time. The thought sent brand new chills all over her. She squeezed her eyes closed and left her mouth open to breathe. Imagine a Succubus needing air to breathe, but Lauren was taking her breath away and a lot more down below. As her juices poured into Lauren, tears poured from her eyes. She was doing this to her. Her. The Succubus that people long thought of as a monster. But never Lauren.

As a Succubus she has taken lovers to bed before but never to this extreme. Everything was going bright and dark at the same time. Tables on the other side of the room were shaking. Glasses and plates in the cupboards were rattling. She looked down and came hard again at the sight. Lauren was looking at her and the Doctor wasn't blinking. She looked like a baby sucking on a bottle as she took more and more of the woman above her. Her eyes turned the same blue as Isabeau's, and the Succubus jumped again at the sight. When Lauren saw the woman's eyes starting to droop, she slowed down in her pace, and finally stopped an hour later.

"Sweet dreams". Lauren said as she kissed the Succubus on the forehead. She was wake enough to walk to her own bed with Lauren's help.

The doctor stayed up a little longer. When she heard something outside, she didn't wake the Succubus but went to check on it herself.

"Took you long enough to get here". She laughed.

"Give me Bo. Now". Dyson growled.

"Bo is inside of Isabeau. You will never get either one of them wolf". Lauren laughed again as her eyes turned blue.

"What the hell is this? I traced Bo's scent to this location." Dyson growled in anger.

"Her scent is my scent now. We just finished. You know what I mean by that right? Lauren winked.

Dyson growled and this time it woke Isabeau up.

"Lauren. Lauren I need to feed". Isabeau panted. Lauren had taken far more than she thought.

"Of course. Here you go". Lauren looked directly at Dyson as she blew Isabeau a kiss and the Succubus sat straight up.

"Bo! Bo come back! Dyson screamed.

"_Bo! Bo come back! _Isabeau laughed.

"Don't do it. You will regret it Dyson". Lauren stepped in front of the Succubus.

"What? What is he going to do? Isabeau said as she pushed Lauren to the side.

"He has the red string of Fate. He's probably going to tie that one on you since he has the other one on his leg". Lauren said.

"Not for long". Aife laughed as she tripped Dyson and grabbed the string before he could stop her.

"No don't! Dyson charged. Lauren swung at him and knocked him back down.

"Are you sure about this? Lauren asked.

"I am pretty sure of it! Isabeau said quietly. She smiled like a kid in toothpaste commercial.

Lauren nodded and tied the string around their wrists. The string lit up and the wolf howled like they were standing under a full moon.

"Well that's that". Aife laughed as she burned the third string.

"Lauren is mine. In every way that matters now. Get this limp dick dog out of her presence". Isabeau said.

"Evony your dog is horny". Aife snapped her fingers and laughed as the woman came out of nowhere and pounced on Dyson.

Aife took them all away with Kenzi cursing in Russian. Nobody understood her, so they didn't care what she was saying.

"Now Dr. I do believe I need to shower. Care to join me? Isabeau smiled.

"Just try and stop me". Lauren laughed.

_**TBC**_

_**A/N. Bo will not be in this fic since it has been her Succubus the whole time. Sorry for any misunderstandings.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Isabeau and Lauren**_

The Succubus sighed as Lauren pushed her down on the bed. They wrapped each other in thick blankets and fell down onto the pillows. They both took deep breaths and released them.

"That was. Well, we won't talk about that yet". Isabeau whispered. She licked her lips remembering everything about it though.

"Why are you whispering? Lauren asked.

"Well this is a very private matter, and we aren't exactly alone". Isabeau looked around the room. So many questions and the writing is not clearly written on the walls, yet.

"So, you really want to talk? Lauren asked.

"I do. Is that shocking? Isabeau asked.

Lauren shook her head. "I'm just not used to talking about anything. Especially with your…

"With someone with face. I get it". Isabeau nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry. She's just never really wanted to sit down and talk about anything. Well not about anything but Dyson and our break. I think if I hadn't been bruised up, she probably would've found a reason to leave then to". Lauren moved over a bit. She didn't want to be touching Isabeau because right now that would be the same as touching Bo.

Isabeau slammed her eyes shut. This is where Bo fucked the both of them up. Lauren didn't trust her. She didn't trust her to tell her the truth. That everyone and everything came first. She didn't even trust Bo not to run out as soon as she rubbed alcohol into Lauren's head wound. She remembered where Bo was because she was there too, with Kenzi. Lauren had told Bo she wanted to talk that morning and Bo thought it best to have drinks with Kenzi. They weren't dating Kenzi, they were dating Lauren. Why was and did everything depend upon Kenzi and Dyson's approval? He got to sleep with Bo whenvever he wanted to but that one time. Why is he so important and her relationship wasn't? Bo didn't even ask Lauren why she wanted the break. She just scrambled to make up for her failings, and still failed.

"I don't know why she's like that. I don't. I never understood it. Trying to avoid the obvious leads to moments like this. Like us right now. You don't know what you can and can't say. I don't know what I can and can't say that won't make me sound like Bo. I think after sleeping with Dyson which was bullshit, because I can heal without ever touching a soul, I think she felt she couldn't do much without getting to a point where you broke up with her. Her intentions were good but fucked". Isabeau moved over from Lauren. She wouldn't have her being uncomfortable around her. Which would be fucked too.

"I never told her why. How could I? Would it have been good enough? Would she had left me anyway because I couldn't be her friends with benefits anymore? That's where I think we were. I didn't think we were a couple anymore. Not after Tamsin told me she kissed her and it wasn't a feed. Bo was committed to the Fae, while I was committed to Bo. I have seen your powers. I know how you feed. So, if Bo wasn't feeding, it had nothing to do with you. She was enjoying another woman that wasn't me". Lauren popped her neck from the tension in the room.

Isabeau gritted her teeth in embarrassment. She loves this woman. She wants this woman. Even after an all-night session of making love in the shower. She even gave Lauren some extra chi to keep her from pruning in the water.

"Not that it matters now. But I can explain about Tamsin. Bo really wasn't responsible for that. We were just thrown into Tamsin. It wasn't mutual. It wasn't on purpose. It wasn't a feed. Should she have backed off? Yes. But she certainly didn't initiate it. But she is responsible for not telling you about it. I would be upset too to learn that and then have your ass kicked the same day. I'm assuming you found out the same day because your aura didn't look off until that day. Bo wanted to try and make it work again. But she allowed you the break. Even though she was an ass afterwards." Isabeau adjusted the pillows behind her. She was starting to slouch in the bed, and she didn't want that. She didn't want Lauren thinking she wanted to make love again. Well not soon anyway. Not under these circumstances. They needed to talk more than they need that.

"She told me about Dyson. Why didn't she trust me enough to tell me about Tamsin? I guess my Doctor mind is only good for answering Science equations for Bo and the rest of them". Lauren slammed her fists into the mattress. The Succubus felt the pressure.

"Lauren. She respects you. I respect you. I won't sit here and try to defend her for everything because most of the bullshit is her own doing, but I won't lie and say that she doesn't respect you as a Doctor. She does. We have always been fascinated by your mind. Your brilliance. All of you. She just gets nasty and hypocritical a lot of the time. Did I want to sleep with all of those people? No. But Bo never cared. She wanted what she wanted, when she wanted it. Doesn't make her a bad person, just makes her a person". Isabeau sighed angrily. It is still embarrassing, but there is nothing she can do about her alter ego, but hope she's paying attention to the bullshit she crushed Lauren with.

Lauren rubbed her tears away and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I don't think you wanted to talk about Bo, and that's my fault for bringing it up".

"No Lauren. This is not your fault. This is her fault. She should have talked to you. She talks to everyone else. I won't speak on her again. I will just say that I am not her. But I do want to talk about you and me". Isabeau said almost angrily. But she had to tone her voice down. Tone her disgust of Bo down. She will always share everything with Bo. Her eyes. Her hair. Her body. But she doesn't have to share her trashy attitude.

"I think we should talk about you and me". Lauren nodded and adjusted herself in the bed again.

"First we start with this". Isabeau pointed to where the red string of fate once was.

"Does it hurt? Lauren asked worriedly.

"No. It doesn't hurt. But it does serve a purpose". Isabeau spoke softly.

"It does". Lauren nodded looking at hers.

"First, I am not upset about it. Bo is not upset about it. I just want to know if you're sure about it, because I can remove yours and mine". Isabeau said staring at Lauren's.

"No. I made the choice to do this. I can live with it". Lauren shook her head at Isabeau's offering.

"Lauren that means we are forever linked together. There is no going back on this. None. Zero chance of reversing it, unless I do it. This is it. You, me and…and Bo." Isabeau turned to the Doctor.

Lauren sat quietly. She heard every word the Succubus said. But did take some time to think about it. "I thought about that before I put it on you. I knew what it was before I ever put it on Cassie and then on Bo. Kenzi put one on Dyson too. But I never would have agreed to a threesome. Not like that, but like this". Lauren gently grabbed Isabeau's arm where the string was.

"This makes us mates Doctor. Unlike Dyson's with Bo, I can always remove ours". Isabeau said seriously.

"I won't ask you to. As long as you are you, I can live with this. With you". Lauren stared into blue eyes turned brown.

"Okay". Isabeau smiled and leaned in to kiss Lauren. She quickly pulled back and waited for Lauren to make the next move. Lauren smiled and settled in the bed.

"Sleep it is". Isabeau smiled as she laid down on her side of the bed leaving Lauren plenty of room to sleep.

_**Evony, Dyson and Kenzi.**_

"Idiots! I am surrounded by idiots! Evony screamed.

"It would have worked! Dyson growled.

"But it didn't dumbass. At least Vex will be here soon. A Fae actually strong enough to do something productive". Evony snapped.

"What is Vex going to do that we can't? Kenzi asked.

"He's going to keep me off of that thing until I can figure out how to remove this curse". Evony moved away from the both of them.

"We just need to get Bo in control again. That's all! Dyson growled.

"How did Bo beat her mother's ass the last time? I can't remember? Oh right. She threw her over a railing and the bitch lived. Bo is no match for Aife! Evony laughed. Dyson was the dumbest fuck she had ever had the displeasure of knowing and hearing about.

"Dyson's right. Bo wouldn't do all of this. She wouldn't allow all of this. She would never put Dyson and me out like this. We are her family. If we can get her away from Isabeau, we have a slight chance of taking Aife down. Frankly I want to get one good night's sleep. I am not Fae like the rest of you, my days are numbered". Kenzi said sadly.

"Oh, take your whiney ass somewhere else with that bullshit. If the Fae world is so horrible, you would have left by now. I imagine Bo's protection and the free booze you had is your incentive. But the Blood King is dead, and so your supply was cut off". Evony laughed.

"That's not it! Bo's family. She's like a sister to me! Kenzi screamed.

"Sisters that shared the same man. Eww". Evony laughed.

"I didn't sleep with him, I only kissed him. How did you know that? Kenzi asked.

"I didn't. You just told me! Evony laughed again.

"Nice Kenzi. Nice". Dyson seethed.

"Well she's getting on my ass. I am tired, hungry and I miss Bo! Kenzi sunk into the nearest seat.

"Bo is not coming back. It's time you two sticks realized that". Evony walked away from them. Vex should be minutes away.

"What am I here for? Vex asked as he walked up to the Morrigan.

"You're here to keep that wolf away from me". Evony said coldly.

"Evony are you getting old in your old age? Why not just kill the bugger? Vex asked.

"Vex. You know I don't get my hands dirty. That damn Succubus did this to me. I couldn't care less about that wolf being alive or dead". Evony looked around to make sure Dyson wasn't near.

"Did you get all of that? Vex asked into his jacket.

"I did. You are relieved Vex". Aife laughed.

"You bastard! You helped her and not me! Evony lunged to grab Vex, but the Mesmer prevented it.

"I'm tired of all of you. You're her problem now. I'm out of here. I have a life outside of this shit." Vex said.

"Who is he? Who turned you against me like this? Evony raged.

"I don't owe you any explanations." Vex scoffed and left the Morrigan where she stood.

Evony screamed. She didn't want this. Her biggest mistake was getting involved with the Light Fae in the first place. She could almost blame Lauren for all of this, but she was the one that was stupid enough to kidnap the Doctor and from where else? The Light Fae. She wanted Bo under her control but obviously that would also bring her bitch mother too. There just has to be a witch that can undo what Aife did to her.

"There is nobody that can help you. I killed everyone that could. You are stuck with that hair dog for the rest of your miserable lives. Too bad your Fae huh? Aife laughed from the recorder Vex dropped to the ground, before he left.

The Morrigan rolled her eyes and laid on her stomach so she wouldn't be tempted to touch Dyson. "Yuck".

_**Isabeau and Lauren**_

The Succubus was on her hand and never moved. She was trying not to breathe so it wouldn't wake Lauren. The Doctor was even more beautiful when she slept. She looked peaceful. Free of the bullshit she experienced in her every waking hour.

Hours of torture and hurt thanks to the Succubus alter ego. She was done thinking about Bo. This is her turn. Her chance to show the woman next to her that she could be and is a good woman. The Fae wouldn't seed that side. They will never be worthy of that. They deserve every nasty thing they ever did to Lauren.

She sighed when the Doctor moved in her sleep. She turned over a bit and exhaled. The Succubus eyes flashed blue when she smelled Lauren's scent. Even beyond her shampoo.

How could Bo do this to this woman? Make her feel like less than she was? She never made Dyson feel that way when she was riding him. She never made Kenzi feel that way when she screwed up. But Lauren? No Lauren deserved every nasty thought Bo could think of and then blame it on her Succubus. The Succubus had a front row seat to all of it. Far from Kenzi and Dyson's eyes. Far from the walls of the Dal Riata.

She inhaled and remembered every kiss. The soft ones. The sweet ones. The aggressive ones, like the first one. Bo was afraid. Isabeau was anxious. Anxious to touch those lips. Touch that tongue. Feel Lauren's soft and warm body all over hers. She tried to warn Bo which one she wanted. The idiot thought she wanted the wolf. No. Dyson was cruel. Cruel to Lauren. Dismissive of Lauren. She believed Aife when she said Dyson didn't put up much of a fight that night. Isabeau should have. She should have stopped Bo every time she went to him. Even after the night she slept with Lauren. Bo didn't get it. Bo didn't want to. She just wanted something easy. Something she didn't have to fight for.

The Succubus did and does. The woman sleeping just inches from her is worth every fight. Every misunderstanding. Dyson is an easy mark. A boring one at that. When they met and kissed Lauren they hit the bullseye.

She saw Lauren starting to wake up and sneezed to hide her musings over the woman.

"Nice try. But I have never heard you sneeze before." Lauren mumbled.

The Succubus was snoring fast. She gritted her teeth to keep from smiling when Lauren ran a finger near her lips.

"Fine. We'll sleep". Lauren whispered as she kissed the brunette on her forehead.

The Succubus was dying to kiss the Doctor back, but knew Lauren needed her sleep after such a long night.

Lauren smiled and laid back down. She stared up at the ceiling. How many women could say they were loved by a Succubus? One so committed to her that she practically stopped living long enough to love. They had been pampered all night. When Lauren worried about cleaning, there were people brought in to do it for her. When Lauren worried about cooking. Food was brought to them. When Lauren worried about anything it was handed to her or immediately brought to her.

Being a woman of Science, she never believed in luck. But she did believe in the woman beside her. For all of those years she wanted to run away, this was worth sticking around for. Even before Bo landed in the Ash's throne room. All of those nights in her private quarters wondering if it would ever be worth it. If Nadia was worth it. Wanting to pull the plug. Failed experiment after failed experiment. Only to learn her human Science would always fail her due to a Fae curse.

She didn't feel cursed anymore. She is under a warm aroma. A warm smell of potential happiness.

_**Empty warehouse**_

"He's here". A man's voice said.

"Bring him in". Evony said.

"What am I doing here? I have much more important places to be". The old man grumbled.

"You have forgotten your place, I own your ass and you are going to repay me, twice. Three times actually". Evony laughed.

"What is it that you want me to do? The man sighed heavily.

"First you are going to remove my curse and then you are going to curse the resident Succubus". Evony said coldly. It had taken her all night to get rid of Dyson.

"I will not. That young one is like no Succubus I have ever seen or met before. You are on your own Evony". The man tried to bow out of the room.

"Tshombe! Come back here! You are still Dark Fae, and I am the Morrigan! Evony screamed.

"As I understand it, nobody is the Morrigan anymore. That threat is not going to work on me". Tshombe spoke softly.

"I have your nail walls. I'm sure I will get to your nail, eventually! Evony laughed showing him a picture of them.

"How did you get there so quickly? Tshombe asked.

"Like the Succubus did. Now remove my curse and curse them right now too! Evony screamed.

The old man had no choice. Either way he chose, he would die. "It will take me some time to make these nails and even more time to curse them".

"You have five minutes". Evony said and held up the pictures to motivate him.

The man wiped his brow with his bare hand. He had never forgotten how strong that baby Succubus is. If she is as determined as he has recently heard about her, her conquest to get his healing mask will be all for nothing.

_**TBC**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Isabeau**_

The Succubus gently snuck out of bed and jumped into the shower. The hot water felt fantastic on her muscles. She looked over her arms and legs as she lathered them up and scrubbed her back. Once she felt clean enough, she dried off and dressed. She chose a form fitting tank top and blue jeans. Blue is not really her color, but she wants to look nice today. She checked her image in the full-length mirror and pulled her hair into a tight, tight ponytail. She smiled as she took one last look.

She turned on her heel and walked downstairs. She rounded the corner into the kitchen and jumped backwards.

Lauren was already dressed, and breakfast was on the table.

"Well there went that surprise". Isabeau laughed as she took a seat across from the Doctor.

"I'm just fast at showering. It is from my days in the military". Lauren smiled softly.

Isabeau nodded as she drank her juice. "Well if you ever want to talk about those days, I will gladly listen".

"Not today". Lauren passed a bowl of croissants across the table. Her mouth slightly dropped open when she noticed Isabeau's arms. They seemed to have gotten bigger overnight or she never noticed before.

The Succubus cleared her throat when Lauren stared too long. "So, I was going to take us out for breakfast and then a nice drive with the top down. If you're up for that, now". The woman smiled wide.

"Yes". It was the Doctor's turn to clear he throat now. "Yes, I am up for that".

"Good. Then eat your breakfast Dr. Lewis". Isabeau said softly and stabbed her own eggs.

Lauren rolled her tongue in her mouth to keep from blushing, but Isabeau saw through it all. Lauren finally dug into her food and looked everywhere but at the Succubus. Even the floor seemed interesting in the early morning sunlight that crept through the curtains.

"If there is anything you wish to see today, just let me know, I can always alter my plans". Isabeau stole the blonde from her thoughts.

"I can't think of anything. It looks like it is going to be nice today. A long drive sounds nice". Lauren set her coffee cup down and took another bite of food.

The women smiled and laughed over the rest of their meal. Once the dishes were loaded into the dishwasher, they freshened up and piled everything that they wanted to take with them into the trunk of the car. Isabeau laughed when Lauren put a microscope back there. But it was all in good fun. She would never try to deny her, her love of Science wherever she found it to be.

The weather was indeed nice. There was a nice, soft breeze blowing and it was teasing the Succubus with Lauren's scent. They drove for hours and never once were they bored. They found any and everything to talk about. They mutually decided to put off talking about them when they weren't mobile.

Lauren was loving every minute of the drive. Nature at her finest and worst had always fascinated the Scientist. They finally pulled over and found an open spot to rest. The Succubus placed two thick blankets on the grass and helped Lauren to sit down. She pulled the cooler from the trunk and found a great spot to sit next to the doctor. She would normally wear sunglasses but wanted her eyes to be seen.

"It could be like this everyday you know. Every day that you are not working on something or at work". Isabeau whispered.

"Why are you whispering? Lauren smiled.

"Didn't want you to miss the sounds of nature". The Succubus gently shrugged as she looked around the area.

"Well that's very sweet, but you didn't have to whisper. I would like days like these, moments like these. Doctors often get so busy we rarely have time for this". Lauren took a drink from the brunette.

"I could probably heal people with my touch or chi powers. But I have always admired how human science heals or prolongs the lives of people with deadly diseases. I never thought about all of the work and hours that goes into that. But given how many diseases and viruses are out there, it is no wonder you have to stay busy." Isabeau took a few sips of her beer.

"It is a busy profession. But in my case, it is almost an obsession too. The need to know everything. The need to fix everything. Everything from broken limbs to daily headaches. I have tried to fix everything, but I have never found a cure for a broken heart". Lauren turned serious.

"Lauren. I'm sorry. Really I am. Perhaps had I stopped her, she wouldn't broken your heart. Broken your soul. Broken you." Isabeau gently squeezed Lauren's hand.

"Thank you. But I wasn't just talking about Bo". Lauren smiled tearfully.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry about that too". The Succubus gently pulled back.

"In this situation, I was talking about old patients that I couldn't save and had to face their imminent deaths. I'm talking about the families that I had to inform them that their loved one had died. I'm talking about the soldiers that I couldn't save. The children left without mothers or fathers. Uncles, and aunts." Lauren sniffed.

"Come on". Isabeau gently pulled the Doctor down onto her chest. She rubbed her back, let her cry and say whatever she needed to say. But she was also going to get some rest as she spoke and sobbed.

_**Evony and Tshombe**_

"Well is it done? Evony asked.

"The curse is in place". Tshombe said softly.

"Good you may leave now". Evony clapped with glee.

The old man bowed and left the woman to herself. He hurried to the travel agency, as he wanted to be home as soon as possible.

"Did she fall for it? Aife asked.

"She did. I could never hurt your daughter, she saved my life when she didn't have to". Tshombe smiled softly.

"You're a good man. Don't make me have to come back here again though". Aife laughed as she left the man to his real curse walls. Evony had been slipping in her later years. Thinking she could steal a wall so important to many Fae.

Tshombe is an old friend of the Succubus. She often thought of having Dyson cursed when she found out Bo was into him. But wouldn't waste such a delicious moment on a nasty bastard like him. Evony on the other hand, that bitch will get what she asks for and then some. The Succubus laughed thinking about what Tshombe had cursed her with.

She wanted to be free of Dyson, and she was about to have her own personal pack of lovers from the first born of his old pack. The Succubus laughed thinking of how young they are compared to Dyson. But they were legal and barely bathed. The woman had to be there when Evony learns of this. She laughed all the way through the travel agency and to Evony herself.

"What are you doing here? How are you even alive and not scratching your snatch? Evony scoffed.

"You should worry about century old hairy balls". Aife laughed.

The Morrigan jumped back when she heard growls all around her. At first she thought it was Dyson playing some kind of sick game.

"Meet the first born of his old pack. All of them are you mates for trying to curse Isabeau and myself. Never underestimate Aife McCorrigan". The Succubus laughed.

"You bitch! How?! Evony screamed.

"You forgot she saved his life. She wouldn't have known nothing about Nadia's curse, had you not given her the nail in the first place. Who's the dumb bitch now? Aife bent backwards in laughter.

"I hate you! I hate all of you! Evony screamed as she scrambled to get away from the pack. There nearly hundreds of them clamoring to get at her. She screamed when one finally pinned her to the ground and licked her face like a dog. His breath reeked of one too.

"My work here is done". Aife laughed as she left the woman to her mates.

_**Kenzi and Dyson**_

"Do you really have to go? Kenzi asked.

"The curse is strong Kenzi. I have to go to Evony". Dyson almost hurled at the thought.

"How can we break that freaking thing? This has gone on long enough". Kenzi shook her head as she walked back and forth. It was one thing to lose Bo to her bitch ass Succubus, but to lose Dyson to the Morrigan so often was almost worse. Almost.

She thought for sure Bo would have surfaced by now. Gotten Dyson his dignity back and the gang would all be happy. But no. Bo is being held captive by her alter ego, and nothing was making sense anymore. She didn't even know where the Succubus is at the moment. She had almost been obsessed with everything Lauren. It is embarrassing to see. It's not Bo's fault Lauren went into Dyson's memories. It's Cassie's but that woman is dead too. Bo has every reason in the world to fear her Succubus. She's nasty and cold-blooded. Something Bo has never been. The young woman had no idea what she is going to do now. Hale wants no part of their schemes. He seems to respect the Succubus and basically went into exile.

"Well shit". Kenzi thought when she looked around the room. There was nothing to eat either.

_**Lauren and Isabeau**_

"I love you Isabeau". Lauren whispered softly.

The Succubus eyes shot open blue. Like the time the Doctor said Bo and that woke her up too.

"Huh? Isabeau said softly.

"Huh? Lauren winked as she lifted up off of the woman.

"Oh. I guess I was hearing things". Isabeau frowned and released her strong hold on the Doctor's body.

"Wow. I guess it's late". Lauren wiped her eyes with her hand.

"It's not too late. It's just after four. Why don't we head home, freshen up and plan dinner? Isabeau suggested as they gathered their things.

"Sounds good to me. I will drive us back. You don't look like you slept". Lauren said as she picked the keys up.

"I don't need much sleep Doctor but thank you". Isabeau smiled.

"Okay. But I meant what I said". Lauren said as she folded one of the blankets.

"I'm not tired really". Isabeau stretched.

"That's not what I meant". Lauren made eye contact and focused on her task again.

Isabeau didn't know what to say. She busied herself with packing the cooler to the car and popped the trunk open. Who says they love you to a Succubus? She is not the average Succubus though. Most Succubus would have slept around waiting to sleep with Lauren for the first time and holy crap what a first time that was. Goosebumps formed on her skin at the thought of it. They could have had sex like that all the time had anyone thought of giving Lauren chi first. But this is about now, and not then.

They pulled off and the Succubus didn't know what to do with her hands or her eyes. So, she stared straight ahead. She flinched when Lauren reached over and took her hand. She laughed when she found the Succubus shaking.

"It's okay". Lauren said softly as she kissed the Succubus knuckles.

The Succubus watched the gesture and it was slowly spiking her arousal. But she didn't want them to fall back in bed yet. Not like that at least. Sure, she heard what Lauren said, but that didn't mean she had earned her love. She was still expecting the Doctor to leave her at some point. Even with their bond being what it is.

This is probably why Bo fell into bed with so many strangers. Thinking sex was love when it wasn't. That was only going to work if her Succubus agreed too, and she never did until the first time Lauren kissed Bo. That's why the Lich met his maker so suddenly. He had touched what wasn't his to touch. Mocked who he shouldn't have mocked.

Lauren hadn't let go of her hand yet. She clinched the other one. It was taking all of her will not to take the Doctor right there at the stop light. No. No. Stop it. She thought internally.

Her eyes went wide when the Doctor bent her seat backwards and kissed her. It was soft, long, wet and deep.

"Better? Lauren whispered as she stayed over the Succubus, looking her dead in the eyes.

Isabeau bit her lip. "Better".

"You're lying but it's okay". Lauren whispered as she bent closer and pushed the lever to let the seat back up. She smiled when she noticed all of the cars behind them. She turned and sped down the road.

The traffic was heavy now due to the Doctor's boldness. But who cares really? They could have always pulled around them. They pulled up to the house and left their things in the car. It wasn't much they were going to need inside. Isabeau always had a security detail that supplied them with whatever they needed or were about to run out of.

They walked inside and the Succubus found herself planted against the door as Lauren kissed her again. Her tank top was ripped off in a matter of seconds.

"Lauren". The Succubus moaned as the Doctor's tongue traced her bra.

"Hmm? Lauren moaned.

"Not like this please". Isabeau bit her lip.

"Not like what Isabeau? Lauren asked as she yanked her bra off with one hand.

"No Lauren please. I want to earn this again". Isabeau squeezed her eyes closed as the Doctor already had her nipple between her teeth.

Licking it just once more, Lauren backed up. "Okay". The blonde walked away leaving the Succubus in her boots, underwear and jeans.

The brunette's eyes were blue until she jumped into the shower. She took two a cold one and then a hot one. She splashed her face with cold water once more after stepping out of the shower.

She found Lauren downstairs going through takeout menus. "I don't really want anything we have here". She said as she set them down.

"Lauren about earlier…." Isabeau took her seat.

"It is fine. I understand what you meant. I didn't want you to do anything you didn't want to do". Lauren smiled.

"Ohhh I am always ready for that. But with us. I just want it to be special. Was that hot? Yes. But I want it to be when we are both ready. I don't want you thinking just because I am a Succubus that I expect that all the time. After every date, or outing." Isabeau blushed. Even after all of these years of having that mouth on her lips and other places, she still blushes thinking of Lauren.

"I should have asked. That was my mistake." Lauren stared apologetically.

"I've failed haven't I? Isabeau asked.

"Not at all. I just wanted you then and there. Probably in the middle of that intersection too". Lauren licked her lips.

"I've screwed up". Isabeau shook her head. The blush had turned to embarrassment.

Lauren reached her hand out, and the Succubus took it. She was pulled onto Lauren's lap.

"There's no reason for you to feel bad or embarrassed. This is who we are. Who we are growing to be. I meant it when I said I love you. Because I do. I love you, Isabeau. There is nothing you need to earn from me. You as you are right now, are enough." Lauren pushed a dark strand behind the woman's ear.

Isabeau leaned in and kissed the Doctor hard. She pulled back after a few seconds. "Thank you".

"Don't thank me". Lauren laughed.

"Okay". Isabeau smiled as she gently stood up. She felt weird like that too.

The women swapped menus trying to decide on dinner, and nothing was sounding good. So, they rummaged through the kitchen mixing different foods together. Ever the scientist Lauren measured everything down to the last ingredient. They even had a small food fight with flower when it was time to bake the cake. They played with the icing too as they waited for everything to be done.

"Let's go dancing after dinner". Lauren suggested.

"Absolutely! Isabeau smiled.

The Succubus smiled as they ate. She couldn't stop smiling. She still meant it when she said she wants to earn that part of Lauren again. But she felt the Doctor's love in every kiss. Every touch. Every lick. She said she loves. Her. Her. The Succubus. Not the other part of her. Not the monster she thought she always was. Isabeau. She smiled harder when Lauren purposely touched her hand when they passed the food between them.

The Succubus had never been in a situation like this. She is not ready to call it a relationship yet either. But they are slowly and deliciously working their way towards that. She is even willing to wait to allow Lauren to suggest it this time.

They showered again to get the food out of their hair and off of their bodies. They picked a small joint and found their own little spot to dance.

They are never going to fail at this because they had slept together before. Danced before. Isabeau could feel Lauren's arousal through her tight jeans. She buried her face in the long, blonde locks. There were times the Succubus saw fear in the Doctor's face even when she tried to hide it. If she had only known she was the Succubus safe place too. She giggled and came out of her brain.

"For over a decade I always thought I was a monster. Until I met you. I knew I was home. I knew I was safe". Isabeau spun Lauren in her arms and bent her over before pulling her back upright.

"I know. You saved me too". Lauren smiled as she spun in the woman's arms.

The women danced until the owner came and kicked them out. Isabeau knew she could have bought them some more time with her pulse but wanted to make sure Lauren gets her rest. She even carried the Doctor to her car to conserve her energy.

_**TBC**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Isabeau**_

The woman was on her back with her head in the palm of her hands. She smiled at the peace and quiet. Lauren had showered and retired to bed. Isabeau stayed downstairs. All she could do, all that she wanted to do is think of Lauren. If she was getting enough rest. If she was happy with her. If she was happy at all.

She sighed at her next thought. Lauren had stayed with the Dark. Rainer was Bo's Nadia. If Lauren found a way to get to him, she would have freed Bo from the Dark. She never told her about Nadia, but just as quick as Bo jumped to free Lauren, Lauren jumped just as quickly when the opportunity presented itself, and it did, right in Evony's office. Evony was the Ash, and Rainer was Nadia.

As much as Bo huffed and puffed about wanting to be free, her Succubus did not care. So, what if she's Dark, Lauren would still be in her life. She would be able to see her whenever she wanted. It was no different than Bo pouncing on Light Fae Dyson after being told they were forbidden.

The Succubus forbade Dyson too. She loathed everything about that bully. His aura around Lauren. His hatred of her. His arrogance. She thought of that day at the Dal after he and Bo had slept together. He was beaming realizing that he had slept with Bo when she was with Lauren. He would be her healer during her relationship. The woman rolled her eyes. She did not need a wolf healer. She wants a true healer. A doctor.

When Bo was on the run, her Succubus sent human after human to hospitals or morgues. When she met Lauren all of that stopped. When she walked up to the blonde and sent a pulse into her, she knew she could stop running. Stop being constantly paranoid that she was not good enough for anyone to love. Lauren's eyes held it all. Long before they ever touched.

She sighed thinking of the bullshit Lauren endured up to this point. They could have left together a long time ago. Right after the Succubus had killed the Lich. After the Garuda killed the Ash and Bo killed him. They could have been living like they are right now. Away from the drama. Together. She tidied up the room and headed upstairs. She was quiet on the stairs and took an even quieter shower. She settled into bed and closed her eyes. She did not need much sleep, but the doctor might star in her dreams.

**Lauren**

The Doctor had wondered how long the Succubus was going to stay downstairs. She was not going to pounce on her or guilt into sleeping with her. That was reserved for other people in Bo's life. She sure as hell was not going to use their bond as a reason why it needed to happen right now.

Lauren thought of all the women that had come through her lab over the years. How beautiful they were. A few even asked her out on dates, but she would never date a patient. Until Bo entered their lives. The brunette tried to hide it, but her blue eyes showed up during her exam. So, it was not hard with her first kill and that tint to determine she is a Succubus. From all that Lauren had studied up until then, a Succubus rarely settled with just one lover. It was not in her nature to do so.

But Bo was not an ordinary Succubus at all. Not by a long shot. That was never more evident than when she drained the Lich and his entourage Then spoke to Lauren and collapsed. The Doctor knew the brunette was still alive. Her stomach was still going up and down. Then to Lauren's further amazement, she pushed life back into a few of them. The ones that wanted to come back. Others wanted to die and be free of centuries of enslavement. Lauren felt for them. She had only known that dreaded feeling for far too long. The Lich was far worse than the Ash had ever been, but servitude was servitude.

But the Doctor felt free now. She felt stronger. No longer needing to look over her shoulder. Bowing at anyone's command. Helping Fae that spat at her for touching them in the first place. Now they were on their own. Having to heal on their own. Find whatever ails them, on their own. The Doctor was out, and she is going to stay that way for some time to come.

She turned over under the warm sheets and blankets. The house was quiet. Something she was not used to yet. No alarms. Not a single ticking clock to remind her she had somewhere to be the next day. She does not. Her plan is asleep in the next room. Something Isabeau had come to do when Lauren went to bed first. She did not to disturb her. Something Lauren herself was doing for the Succubus right now.

"We need to get out of each other's thoughts if we are ever going to sleep tonight". Isabeau cooed from the door.

"I kept you up". Lauren blushed.

"I wasn't sleeping yet, and neither were you". The Succubus spoke softly as she walked over to a chair and pulled it close to the bed.

"I'm sorry". Lauren spoke quietly.

"Don't apologize to me Lauren. Just go to sleep". Isabeau made herself comfortable in the chair.

"You don't have to sleep there". Lauren cringed at how uncomfortable sleeping in that chair would be.

"Ok". Isabeau stood and climbed into the bed. She felt Lauren's warmth instantaneously.

Lauren smiled and settled into bed. This was going to be a long night but a good one for the first time in a long time.

"Sleep doctor". Isabeau ordered softly.

The next thing The Succubus knew, she was curled up in Lauren's arms and the Doctor had a tight but gentle grip on her. The blonde and brunette dozed in and out of sleep. This the best body pillow Isabeau could ever think of. If it were possible, she would probably sink into Lauren's body and never want to come out. She let out a breath and Lauren adjusted her arms around her.

"I'm not going anywhere". The succubus whispered.

"Neither am I". Lauren squeezed her in response.

Isabeau smiled when Lauren started to snore, she had finally fallen asleep. If it was only that easy for the Succubus to do so. This was the life she had wanted for such a long time. It was scaring her that it was finally a reality. Someone that cares for her and is not afraid at all.

"I can think of ways to put you to sleep". Lauren whispered.

Isabeau violently blushed at the thought.

"That's what I thought". Lauren turned over and the Succubus was now face to face with Lauren's chest.

"My eyes are up here". Lauren laughed.

"Lauren…Lauren I…". Isabeau started when she was pulled into a kiss. It was long, wet, slow, and warm. She pinned Lauren under her and took control of the kiss. She felt her shirt being yanked on and broke it. "Lauren? Are you sure? We don't have to".

Lauren was panting hard. It was the fiercest kiss she had ever shared with anyone. "I'm sure. I'm really, really sure".

Isabeau held her mouth open in shock but closed it once Lauren pulled her back to her.

The doctor's hands were warm as she pushed the shirt up and over the woman's head. Isabeau blushed when it was pulled off, she was naked now. Completely.

Lauren broke the kiss and traced the woman's face down to her neck and sucked on it. The Succubus moaned and slammed her eyes shut. Lauren was pinching her nipples every time her tongue contacted skin.

She pushed them up and she was face to face with the Succubus breasts now in the Doctor's face. She looked up into blue eyes and smiled. She kept eye contact as she took a nipple into her mouth. Those blue eyes glistened like crystal as she gently bit it.

She smiled as she made her next move. She ghosted her fingers down the Succubus legs and entered her. She watched the woman bite her lip and hold a scream. She was already warm against Lauren's fingers. The Doctor increased her pace and climbed on her when the Succubus fell backwards. She licked her fingers in front of her and entered with both hands as she kept her eyes locked on Isabeau's. She licked her way up her body and paid much attention to both breasts as she increased her pace. Isabeau grabbed Lauren's head and held it in place as her tongue circled her nipple. She let go as she screamed. Lauren moved down her body and settled between her legs. She looked at her again as she flicked her tongue over her pounding fingers.

"Mmm". The Doctor moaned when juices flowed down her fingers and into her mouth.

"Lauren! Isabeau panted as she struggled to hold another scream in. She flinched when she came hard. She watched as the Doctor put every finger in her mouth and popped her lips. She flattened her palms against Isabeau's legs as she licked up the remaining juices.

Isabeau was panting. She was flinching in places she did not know she had before. Lauren pulled her up and out of the bed. She helped her to the bathroom, and they jumped in the shower.

"Lauren…..". Isabeau panted.

"It's okay. I will wash you". The Doctor laughed as she lathered the woman up and rinsed her off. She washed herself while Isabeau watched in enjoyment.

When she could not take it anymore. She gently pushed Lauren against the wall and kissed every spot she could find on the doctor. She made her way down to her knees and stayed there. She looked up at Lauren and found her looking down at her. She leaned in and took a long lick. She pulled back and rolled her tongue around in her mouth. She had missed that taste. She had missed Lauren.

She was pulled back and lapped at Lauren for hours before they both finally tired of the water. Isabeau carried Lauren to bed and they slept as they were.

_**Kenzi**_

Kenzi threw an empty bottle across the room. She had been alone for hours and did not like it. Dyson was gone to Evony and Hale…well shit she was not sure where Hale was. Probably being a dick and not helping her get her best friends back. Bo. Dyson. They were both gone. Out of her life in a flash.

On one hand, she could blame Lauren. Years ago, that was her go to defense when something bad happened with Bo. But on the other hand, Bo has wanted Lauren back for a while. She might not be as miserable as Kenzi thinks she is.

What a clusterfuck. Trick is dead. Bo is gone. Dyson is gone. She has nobody to talk to. Nobody to hang with. Her liquor was gone, and she did not have money to buy more. She could work a case, but Bo's powers always helped. She has no choice, she has to try and track the Siren down. He is the only Fae left in her world.

_**Dyson**_

The wolf growled in agony. Evony was not Bo. Not even close to being Bo. But here he was mated to her. He started to wonder if their bond was legal. Evony is Dark, and he is Light. But considering how He and Bo easily broke that law, him ratting the Morrigan out would not fly with many Fae.

He felt bad for the young ones. They were cursed to be mated with the Morrigan too. He thought about Aife and Bo. Descendants of the Blood King. If anyone could break the curse, they could. But they will not. Bo could not care less about the Morrigan's problems. Aife would only point and laugh.

They were all doomed to the Morrigan. She did not look happy about it either.

_**Evony**_

If she could do it, the woman would kick the back of her own ass. All of this was her fault. She thought mocking Bo back then about Lauren and Nadia would never come back to haunt her. But she knew the thought and news of Lauren having a girlfriend would hurt Bo, and it did. It was delicious the way the Succubus stormed out of her building ready to confront the Doctor. Since Lauren was Light Fae that gave her some protection against anything violent that Bo would try to do. Then Kenzi told her about Bo's multiple chi suck and she thought she could use that to her advantage too. Especially once they learned Bo had been Dark Fae all along. Then she had her Doctor in her clutches. She could destroy the Light Fae without leaving her office seat with a powerful Succubus like that under her thumb.

But now the Morrigan was under Aife's thumb. That damn Tshombe was loyal after all. But loyal to the wrong women. She cursed him in her mind.

_**Lauren and Isabeau**_

The Doctor rubbed the Succubus back as she tried to sleep. But she was still reeling from their lovemaking.

"Are you okay? Lauren asked.

The woman's head snapped around and Lauren found blue eyes again. "I'm very well".

"Too much huh? Lauren asked.

Isabeau smiled as she pinned Lauren beneath her. "I didn't go all out with you yet Dr".

"I held back too". Lauren said as she pushed a lock behind Isabeau's ear.

"It's not that I don't think you can handle it. I just did not want to go there until I warned you about it. You were not scared that first day, so I knew I just needed to send a pulse into you and see how you would react. That damn Dyson ruined everything". Isabeau cooed again as she kissed Lauren's hand.

"Your hair is thicker". Lauren smiled as she pushed the same lock back again.

"That's what you want to say to me? Isabeau teased. The Doctor was so quick to notice everything.

Lauren looked the woman up and down. The scientist in her was kicking in and she wondered if anything else was going to grow on the brunette above her.

"My eyes are up here". Isabeau laughed.

Lauren laughed too and pulled the succubus down into a tight, tight hug.

"I love you too Lauren". The Succubus smiled into long locks. She pulled back and flipped the Doctor on top of her. "Ah ha".

"What? Lauren asked.

"Your hair looks thicker too Doctor Lewis". Isabeau smiled.

"We are too goofs right now". Lauren laughed.

"But you're having fun right? Do you want Bo back? Isabeau turned serious with paranoia.

"Yes. I am having fun and don't you go anywhere. You said you would not remember? Lauren held her head to make her look at her.

"I did say that". Isabeau whispered.

"Then stop worrying about Bo. Okay? Lauren raised the Succubus head again.

"I just thought…" Isabeau sighed.

"Is she hurting? Lauren asked.

"No. Not at all". Isabeau's head popped up to look in the Doctor's eyes again.

"Then stop worrying about it. I know what I am doing. I know what we did". Lauren rubbed her thumb over the woman's cheeks.

"I just thought that I did all of this without ever asking you. You went in to get Bo out and wound up with me instead. I just want you to be sure about this Lauren. I can do undo all of it, if you want me to". Isabeau said in shame.

"How is that any different than me being a doctor? You thought my life was in danger and acted immediately. I do not blame you for that. I knew the risks too". Lauren smiled as she wiped Succubus tears away.

"Lauren". Isabeau said.

"I accepted the string. I accepted all of this and everything that came with you a long time ago. There is no doubt in my mind that any of this is wrong. I know my choice. I made my choice". Lauren kissed the tears dry this time.

The Succubus nodded and fell on the woman. She closed her eyes as Lauren rubbed her back again. Her insides were calm so that calmed her too. She actually has a mate. A mate that loves her. A mate that is not afraid of her. She sighed as she listened to Lauren's heart slow to a regular beat. She smiled knowing she was in there. She was really in there. Her. Isabeau. The Succubus part of Bo is inside of Lauren's heart. Her body is in Lauren's arms. She felt tears burn again and she let them fall.

Lauren stayed still as much as she could so that the brunette would finally rest. As powerful as she is, she looked like a scared child. Scared she had done the wrong thing. Scared Lauren did not genuinely want to be her mate.

There is no spell here. No brainwashing. The Doctor is in full control of her brain and her life. And her life was starting to snore a little. She smiled at the sound. The woman had finally fallen asleep. Even as her Doctor, she knows she does not need much sleep, but she still preferred that she get some rest. She had looked tired for years. Even after a feed.

The Doctor looked down and found a small smile on the woman's face. She knew she was already dreaming about something. Probably their night or something they will do in the future.

Lauren exhaled and closed her eyes. She just let her mind wander wherever it wanted to. She needs sleep too. If the woman in her arms did not put her all into tonight, she was going to need lots and lots of energy of her own, but she knows deep down, she is ready for it. Ready for their future. One second at a time. One day at a time. One obstacle at a time. Soon she heard her own snores, and felt her body being pushed deeper into the mattress from Isabeau's weight on her.

Lauren always thought she was never going to be good enough for this woman. But the Succubus trusts her. That is good enough for Lauren to feel good enough. Probably more.

_**TBC**_


End file.
